Assassin Code
by savespot productions
Summary: Alice Keen is a normal person. She has an older brother, bit of a gamer, likes to be ridiculous, deathly scared of spiders. But on one stormy night, she falls through her TV screen and into the world of Assassin's Creed 3. Now faced with Native Assassins, Templars, and of course the Revolutionary War, she doesn't know what to do besides play the game.
1. Alice in the 1700s

I sighed as I watched the rain pour down from the window. I made a game where I tried to count how many raindrops hit the glass, but I soon was overwhelmed by the quick drops.

"Alice!" yelled the voice of my brother. I pressed my hand against the window before going to search for him.

"Nate! Where are you?" I yelled back.

"Living Room!"

I hurried down the stairs and into the living room. There my brother was, munching on popcorn and playing his weird Assassin game that he loved so much. Assassin's code or something like that. I played it once and dubbed it 'The Game Where You Can Murder People Without Feeling Bad' or 'Murder the peoples' for short. Nate patted the empty floor next to him. I sat down and watched for a while as he murdered a poor bear in the woods.

"Which one is this?" I asked, vaguely attempting at making conversation.

"The third one. It has this assassin named Conner in it, he's a native. It's set during the Revolutionary war."

I nodded and pretended I totally understood what he was talking about. It's better that way, because if you make it known to Nate you don't understand he tries to explain. The lights flickered and Nate's game froze.

"Ugh!" Nate cried out in frustration "Stupid thing is frozen!" He set down the controller and went to the kitchen to get a refill on his popcorn. Leaving me alone with the frozen TV. Thunder boomed and I jumped. My heart pounded at the scare and I rubbed my knee, a nervous habit of mine. The lights went out again and I gripped my knee tightly.

"Nate!" I yelled. Nothing happened and I stood up.

"Nate?!" I tried calling him again "Nate! This isn't funny!" I blinked as the TV came back on, the light too bright in the pitch black room. The character in the game was moving on its own. I looked to the side and then back at the TV. I squinted and then an another clap of thunder caused me to turn around and stare at the dark with slight fear.

"Hello?" I called quietly. Someone laughed and pushed my back into the TV. I screamed before falling through the screen.

Yeah, you heard me. _Through._

* * *

I woke up and blinked at the bright light coming through the tree branches.

Wait...Tree branches?

I sat up and groaned at my sore back. I pushed myself up and soon realized a sore back wasn't the only thing I had to worry about. I had a massive headache as well. I looked around at my surroundings and confirmed I was in a forest. I felt panic well up in me pretty quickly and I started running, but you can't exactly run from a forest _when you're in a forest._

"Help." I said (please excuse the joke) rather helplessly. I slowed down to a walk and my headache kept thrumming annoyingly. I heard a twig snap and quickly hid behind a tree. Well, I tried to hide. I actually just sort of fell to the ground ungracefully and hid my face in the dirt. I didn't dare look up, scared that whoever it was would see me seeing them. I heard a slight noise leading away and I sighed in relief. I pulled my head up and came eye to eye with a spider. I blinked at it. Once, twice, and then screamed.

"OHMYGODIT'SASPIDERHELP!" I screamed loudly. Whatever the thing was that had left me alone a second ago, returned and in a flash I was pinned against a tree.

"What are you doing here?" demanded a male voice. I stared at the person it belong to, who was currently holding me hostage against a tree. His skin was tan, but his hair was pulled back in a ponytail and it had a few feathers braided in. His attire looked like it should be in some sort of museum and I realized that there was a quiver and bow on his back. I turned my head to side, much like a dog would.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man frowned.

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Touché."

"What?"

"Nothing." I sighed, some people were behind on the times "So...you gonna let me go?" The man didn't respond and I sighed.

"Look man." I said "Really sorry about this." I stomped on his foot and then kicked him in the crotch. He doubled over and I sprinted away. I catapult over a fallen log and stumble on my landing. I can hear the man following me and adrenaline pumps into my veins. It's not long before my lungs start to burn and my chest tightens with the struggle to breath. Unfortunately, I'm unathletic and have asthma.

"God *wheeze* dang it." I muttered to myself. I stop for a second and hide behind a tree, trying to control my breathing. I don't hear anything and I peer around the tree. I sighed in relief when I saw that the man wasn't there. I turned around and almost screamed when the man was in front of me.

" **S** ugar **H** oney **I** ced **T** ea." I mumbled. I winced as my headache pounded violently against my skull and it didn't help that I could barely breath. The man looked at me and I stared at him. His eyes were full of guarded concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I was about to reply when I passed out.

* * *

 _"I don't trust her. Anyone who runs has a motive."_

 _"Neither do I, but perhaps she was merely scared."_

 _"She's waking up."_

I opened my eyes with effort and blinked at the unfamiliar ceiling. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I froze when I spotted the two men in the room. One was the man from the forest and the other was older with a cane.

"Aw Hell." I groaned and pressed the palms of my hands to my eyes.

"Not quite." said the man with the cane. I was taken aback by his joke and frowned. Both of them seemed familiar for some reason.

"Do I know you?" I asked quietly. The man shook his head.

"No." he said "I'm Achilles and this is Conner." I studied them both, so forest dude had a name. Of course he had a name, what a stupid thing to think. Ten points from Alice.

"Conner is a nice name." I said instead. Wow, you are the stupidest person in existence Alice. Really? Conner is a nice name? How about being polite and introducing yourself?

"I'm Alice." I offered quickly. Achilles nodded and Conner didn't say anything.

"Do you know where you are Alice?" Achilles asked. I shook my head.

"No sir."

"You're in the Davenport Homestead, my house."

I glanced around the room. It was a nice house.

"Where are you from?" Achilles asked "You certainly don't look like you're from here." I glanced down at my clothes. My black hoodie and jeans were nothing out of place. I noticed my red high-top CONVERSE shoes were on the floor next to the bed. Maybe it was my purple hair? I struggled for a response, should I be honest?

I'll be honest eventually but for now, I'll have some fun.

"I'm from Sparta!" I said loudly and then burst into a fit of giggles. Both men exchanged looks and I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Sorry." I apologized "I wasn't blessed with social graces, but seriously, I'm from Ohio."

"Where is Ohio?" asked Achilles. I raised an eyebrow, did they seriously not know where Ohio was? This is basic geography people! At least in America. Wait, was I still in America.

"No, that's not fair." I said "You've asked me two questions now, I get to ask one." Achilles gestured for me to go ahead. I stared at Conner and pointed my finger accusingly.

"Are you Native American?" I asked "Because at first I thought that you were Italian or something and then I noticed your hair so I was like: Naw, that dude ain't Italian. Italian's don't wear feathers in their hair. So I thought: Maybe he's Native American even though people don't really do that anymore. So yes or no?" I smiled at my amazing deductive skills and Conner just sort of glowered.

"Yes, I am Native American."

"YAS!" I yelled "I am the almighty brain of Cuthulu!" I punched the air and smiled. Both men sort of stared and I blushed.

"Again, not blessed with social graces." I mumbled "Anymore questions? Because I have one. What's the date exactly?"

"It's November 1773." answered Achilles. I froze and frowned.

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly "I might be hard of hearing, because I thought you said November 1773."

"I did." Achilles said with a small nod. I blinked at him owlishly and then shook my head.

"It's actually July 2015." I said "At least, the last time I checked. I should really get a calendar or something." Achilles shook his head.

"You're mistaken, it's November 1773." He stated firmly "Or are you calling me a liar?" I shook my head quickly.

"N-No!" I exclaimed "That's not what I'm saying at all! I guess I'm just mentally confused or something! Hehe..." Conner shook his head and Achilles started for the door.

"You're clothes are filthy." He said (Excuse me Old man?) "There is some women's clothes in the wardrobe, I'm sure you'll be able to find something to your tastes." Both men left and I got out of bed. I made my way over to the wardrobe and opened it. There were tons of dresses and I brushed my fingers over the cloth. I eventually found a white blouse and replaced my hoodie with that, thankful I at least had my tank-top under it. I also found some leather pants and put those on. I put on my CONVERSE and tied my hair back in a ponytail, glad that I always wore a few hair-ties on my wrists. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I left the room and went downstairs.

Achilles was in the kitchen, making food and Conner was at the table. I stood in the doorway awkwardly until Achilles noticed me.

"Ah! Alice! You look lovely, sit down." he said warmly. I shifted from foot to foot and eventually sat down across from Conner. The room was silent for a couple of minutes before Conner spoke up.

"Why is your hair purple?" he asked. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Because I don't like the color orange." I said "I wanted my hair to be purple, so I made it so." Conner seemed taken aback by my attitude and then he glared at me. I glared back. I could be sassy if I wanted to be sassy!

"Children. Children!" chided Achilles with a chuckle. I huffed again and leaned back in my chair. Achilles set food down in front of me and looked at me expectantly.

"Are you going to eat?" he asked. I hesitated before taking a bite. My eyes widened and my face broke into a grin. I swallowed the food.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed "This is great! Where'd you learn to cook?!" Achilles smiled at my enthusiasm and just gestured for me to keep eating, which I happily obliged.

"You should get some rest Conner." Achilles told the younger man "You have hard training tomorrow." I finally noticed that it was getting dark outside. How long was I out? Conner muttered a goodnight and went upstairs. Achilles turned his attention to me.

"You may use the room you were in before to sleep." He told me "We'll sort the rest of your situation in the morning." He left the kitchen and I put my head in my hands. Okay, I'll just sort my thoughts out and find out what I know.

It was raining and went down to the living room with Nate. Thunder, frozen TV, blah, blah, blah. Um... Nate left, then black-out. (Wow, like some poorly written fanfiction) I got frightened, pushed, and then I fell through the TV. Woke up in a forest, spider of doom, Conner enters with crazy interrogation tactic. Beat up Conner, run, get caught again, and then I passed out. And then interrogation with Achilles (Who's actually a pretty nice dude, besides the fact he told me my clothes were filthy). And then I learned I was out of my time zone.

Yay me.

But I still felt like something was out of my reach, I was trying to remember something important. I knew it had something to do with Conner and Achilles. Speaking of Conner, that guy was rude. Like seriously bruh, I will fight you with Loki's magical glowing stick of destiny (Even though I don't own one...). My eyelids grew heavy and I realized even though I literally just woke up, I was tired. I got up and went upstairs. I opened the door to what I now called my room and started to take off my shoes. I then realized that there was someone in the bed. I was in the wrong room and that someone was Conner.

"Oops." I whispered and slowly back out of the room, the floor creaked and Conner grunted in his sleep. I froze and waited until he was breathing deeply again before leaving completely. I found my room and finished taking my shoes off. I pulled the blouse off so I just had my black tank-top on. I also pulled my hair out of its ponytail and then crawled into the bed, pulling the covers over me.

* * *

 **A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review what you think (And / Or to correct some mistakes. I'm not the best writer and I have a laggy computer). Always don't forget to follow and favorite!**

 **Next chapter may or may not be posted by the end of the day. Depends on if my computer crashes**


	2. Adjusting slightly

I woke up with bright sunlight in my face. I groaned a little and rolled out of bed. Landing lightly on my feet, I straightened and started the search for my shoes. I frowned when I couldn't find one and just opted to go barefoot. I crept down the stairs and winced when they creaked slightly. As I walked into the kitchen, I wasn't surprised to see Conner and Achilles already awake.

"Hey." I yawned. Both of them turned to look at me. Conner suddenly flushed slightly and Achilles chuckled at Conner's expression.

"What?" I demanded. Conner looked away.

"You aren't very covered." He said with obvious embarrassment. I looked down at my clothes. I was to covered! I had leather pants and my tank-top on! Oh, did he mean my tank-top?

"If it bothers you so much, don't look." I said and then, just to bother him, sat across from him. Conner glared at me, his embarrassment gone and replaced with dislike. I stuck my tongue at him. Conner scowled and then slammed something on the table, making me jump.

"Can you explain why _this_ was in my room?" he asked. I stared at the object and squealed with pure joy.

"My shoe!" I said happily "OMIGODCONNERTHANKYOU!" I smiled and hugged my dear left high-top. Achilles watched me with his eyebrows raised.

"I'll never leave you again unless someone is trying to kill me or a squirrel steals you!" I told the shoe. Both men exchanged looks and Conner cleared his throat.

"So why was it in my room?" he asked. I stared at him for a minute and then opened my mouth in an 'O' shape.

"I kinda sort of thought your room was mine, so I was in there. Just for a minute I swear! Anywho, I guess I took off my shoe and left it there when I realized it was the wrong room and left." I said with a small shrug "But it's cool now because I have my shoe and I didn't accidently crawl into bed with you." Conner didn't seem satisfied with my long explanation, but he didn't say anything. I smirked and Achilles finally spoke up.

"Breakfast." he said, gesturing to the food he had prepared. I happily got some and dug right in. I swear, if he kept cooking this good, I'd be overweight! I sighed happily when I finished. Conner and Achilles went out to do some 'training'. I wanted to ask what for, but decided to keep my mouth shut for once. I got up and wandered around the manor. I went to my room first and put on my new blouse and my old shoes, glad I had my left one back. Then I found a study / library like room and inspected the book spines. I sighed in amazement at how old these books would be in my time, but they were in perfect quality here. I picked out a book randomly and read the title on the spine. _The Taming of the Shrew._

"Perfect." I mumbled to myself. I sat on the floor and began to read. I was just getting to Katherina's monologue when I heard the wooden floors creak. I looked up quickly to see Achilles standing there, leaning slightly on his cane. I gasped and immediately realized I had touched his books without permission.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed "I-I should've asked for permission, I won't do it again! I swear!" Achilles raised his hand and I shut up.

"It is alright." he said "You may read from my collection on one condition." I nodded quickly.

"Tell me what it is and I'll do it!" I said quickly. Achilles chuckled.

"Just be tasteful my dear." he said "What are you reading?" I smiled.

"The Taming of the Shrew." I told him. Achilles laughed.

"That is a good one." he said kindly "But make yourself useful and help Conner gather some firewood would you? If he protests, tell him I said you should." I nodded and put the book away before going outside. Conner was already in the tree line by the time I got outside and I had to run to catch up.

"Conner! Wait up!" I called. He kept walking. Jerk. I caught up with him and angrily walked next to him.

"What do you want?" he asked when I finally caught up. I glared at him.

"Achilles asked me to help you with gathering firewood." I snapped "You could've stopped you know. I have a condition." Conner rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's called laziness." he stated.

"Actually that's not it you jerk." I said "It's called asthma." Conner rolled his eyes.

"You made that up."

"Did not!"

"Did to."

"Do you even know what asthma is?" I asked "Asthma is a common chronic inflammatory disease of the airways characterized by variable and recurring symptoms, reversible airflow obstruction and bronchospasm." I gave him a smug smile, proud I had remembered that whole thing.

"Now I definitely know you made that up." scoffed Conner. I rolled my eyes defiantly and crossed my arms.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I said "You're just jealous that I knew about asthma and you didn't." Conner scowled, he seemed to do that a lot around me. We were both silent for a while and then Conner had to go and ruin it.

"Do you have a family?" he asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"Yes." I replied "But it's not much of one. Both of my parents are dead, I live with my uncle and older brother."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah..."

We walked in silence for a while longer.

"Do you have a family?" I asked finally. Conner stared straight ahead.

"No." was his curt reply. I frowned.

"Our luck sucks." I proclaimed "But I guess I shouldn't be complaining. I at least have my brother and my uncle." Conner glanced at me.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked. I stared at him.

"Doing what?"

"You're always changing. Sometimes you're happy and annoying, then you're calm and sad. Why?"

I blinked at him, not expecting him to be so straightforward.

"I...don't know." I said uncertainly "Women are complicated." Conner gave me a weird stare and I returned the favor by crossing my eyes. While I did this, I tripped and fell face flat.

"Ow..." I groaned. I looked up to see Conner smirking and I scowled at him.

"Stop smiling or I'll slap it off you." I mumbled. I stood up and Conner didn't help, a polite person helps a person who fell up. Conner is such a jerk. I dusted myself off and then punched Conner in the arm.

Now a normal person would just ask why I punched them and move on with their life. But Conner was obviously far from normal. He grabbed my wrist tightly, enough to make me wince.

"Ow! **S** ugar **H** oney **I** ced **T** ea!" I yelled "It wasn't that hard! Let go!" I tried pulling my wrist away, but that just caused more pain.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Conner dangerously. I scowled at him.

"Because you didn't help me up!" I hissed at him "It's how people where I'm from express annoyance in a friendly way." Conner let go of my wrist and I cradled it gently.

"Jerk." I said. Conner rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Let me see it." He said. I shook my head childishly. He reached for my wrist instead and I backed away.

"Let me see it Alice!" he demanded.

"No!" I yelled at him. I bumped into a tree and turned around to climb it. Conner grabbed my foot and I squealed. I lost grip on the branch I was holding and fell. Luckily something cushioned my fall, that something was Conner. I quickly got off him.

"Are you alright?" I asked uncertainly. Conner got up and scowled at me.

"I'm fine." he snapped "Let me see your wrist." I hesitated before holding my arm out. Conner inspected my wrist.

"You're fine." he said "Let's get that firewood."

* * *

I sat down on the grass and opened _The Taming of the Shrew._ After Conner and I returned with the firewood, I had taken the book outside (With Achilles permission of course) and started reading in the soft grass. I brushed a loose piece of hair behind my ear and my eyes eagerly read the words. I lost track of time as I kept reading and didn't notice the shadow cast over me.

"Who are you?" asked an accented voice. I looked up to see a Native American man. I jumped and dropped my book and hurriedly picked it up.

"Um... I'm Alice...Who are you?" I asked quickly.

"Where is Ratonhnhake':ton?" the man asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know anyone by that name." I said "I can get Achilles, or perhaps Conner if you'd like." The man huffed and went to the Homestead, he called for Ratonhnhake':ton and Conner soon came out along with Achilles. I only caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Kanen'ton:kon." Conner said. I didn't hear what was said after that, but Conner's expression quickly turned angry as the conversation continued.

"Sale!? This is theft!" he yelled. I flinched at his loud tone and ran over just as Achilles spoke.

"Conner, take care." he warned "These men are powerful." I raised an eyebrow.

"What is going on?" I asked Conner.

"William Johnson came to my people's land and claimed it!" he said sharply, then he spoke to Achilles "What would you have me do? I made a promise to my people." I frowned when I noticed that Conner's skin was lighter than his friend's. Achilles sighed.

"If you insist upon this course of action, seek out Sam Adams in Boston. He'll be able to help." he told Conner. Without a word, Conner's friend handed him an axe and he buried it in a post. I giggled nervously as Achilles gaped.

"What have you done!" he exclaimed.

"When my people go to war, a hatchet is buried into a post to signify its start. When the threat is ended, the hatchet is removed." Conner explained simply, remorse wasn't present in his voice. Both Natives started walking away.

"Oy ve." I said "There are plenty of trees you could've used." Achilles nodded in agreement. I took a deep breath. I started to go inside when Achilles stopped me with his cane.

"Wait Conner!" he called "Take Alice with you, this will be the perfect opportunity to do as we discussed this morning." Conner turned and so did his friend. Neither seemed happy with the idea of taking me with them while they did bro stuff. Conner did a dramatic sigh and looked like he was about to argue, then thought better of it.

"Come on." he said to me "The longer you stand there, more time is wasted." I glared at him, but walked over. I didn't even notice I was still clutching _The Taming of the Shrew_ until Conner rolled his eyes and took it from me. He went over to Achilles quickly and handed it back. He then jogged back over to his friend and I and we set off.

* * *

Right before we got to Boston, we took a small stop. Conner's Native friend had left to go talk to their 'Clan Mother', which I was cool with. They wouldn't stop talking an it drove me insane because I couldn't understand what they where saying.

"When we get to Boston, I want you to stay as out of the way as possible." Conner instructed. I crossed my arms.

"So glad you like having me around." I grumbled "Fine."

* * *

 **A/N- I know I said I would update the same day I posted the first chapter, but school has been hectic and my computer is a spaz.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Remember to leave a review and like and favorite and stuff.**

 **Yay! Grammar!**

 **But seriously guys, tell me if I messed up something and I will try to edit!**

 **Love and cookies!**

 **Savespot**


	3. Tea, Bombs, and Infuriated French Men

We walked through the crowded streets of Boston. Well, Conner walked, I had to jog to keep up which wasn't really working out with my asthma. Conner pushed through the crowd, literally _pushing_ people in the crowd so he could walk without any obstacles. I was tense as I noticed people giving me weird looks and pointing. I suppose I was a weird sight, with my purple hair and clothes, but pointing is just rude! After countless minutes of searching for this Sam Adams dude Achilles told us about, Conner spotted him and made his way over. The group of men looked up as we approached.

"Ah, Conner." greeted who I supposed was Sam "Hello again." He then noticed me.

"And you brought a friend." he added. I crossed my arms.

"Friend is a strong word." I said with a slight smirk "I prefer treasured colleague." Sam chuckled and put out his hand. I went to shake it, but Sam lifted mine and kissed it.

"Sam Adams." he said. I withdrew my hand and wiped it discreetly on my back.

"Spartacus." I said "Just kidding, I'm Alice." Sam gave me a confused smile and Conner rolled his eyes.

"What brings you to Boston?" Sam asked Conner.

"You."

Sam nodded in understanding and excused himself from his friends. Conner turned to me.

"I want you to buy some supplies for the manor." Conner told me. I crossed my arms.

"Excuse me?" I said "Do I look like a go-fer?"

"No, you do not look like a rodent. Now go get the supplies."

"I don't have any money if you haven't noticed." I said, smirking. Conner smirked himself and handed me a bag of coins.

"I still don't know where to buy supplies." I pointed out.

"You'll find the right store." Conner assured me "I'll find you when I finished with my business here." I gaped as he and Sam walked off, leaving me with a bag of coins and a hurt ego.

"Alright." I muttered to myself "Window supplies."

* * *

I cursed as I tripped yet again over the uneven ground. I got up and clutched the bag of money in anger. This was all Conner's fault! I was now lost and I had no idea where I was going. I grumbled to myself and continued walking. A cat came by and brushed against my legs. I smiled and kneeled to pet it.

"You know you shouldn't touch animals." said an Irish accent "You could get bitten." I looked up and raised an eyebrow at the boy standing there. His hair was pulled back in a short braid and it was a dark red. His eyes were blue and glowed with amusement. He looked my age. His clothes consisted of a white shirt and leather pants. He had leather boots as well and a nice leather hat.

"What happened to your hair lass?" he asked. I smirked and picked up the cat, who meowed gently.

"One day I saw the end of a rainbow and decided to run through it, but I only ran through the purple part and it changed the color of my hair." I said sarcastically "Any other stupid questions?" The boy's eyes widened, apparently he wasn't used to being talked to like that.

"What's your name?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and put the cat down.

"Alice." I said.

"I'm Timothy." His eye suddenly widened and he looked at me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked quickly.

"No." I said honestly. Timothy nodded once.

"Then you're going to hate me for this." he said "Consider it a favor to me." He quickly kissed me and I tensed, shocked by the sudden pressure on my lips. I pushed him away and wiped my lips.

"Ew..." I grumbled "Why'd you do that?! I literally just met you!" Timothy shrugged sheepishly.

"There were Redcoats and um...I'm kinda in trouble with them." he finished his explanation off with a apologetic smile. I stared at him and then started laughing.

"You're adorable!" I exclaimed "I would stay to chat, but I have some things I need to do."

"I can tell." Timothy said "Quite a bit of money you have on you." He pulled out my bag of money from his pocket and my eyes widened.

"You sly fox!" I said, glee evident in my voice "I like you." Timothy wiggled his eyebrows and handed my bag of money back.

"I seriously owe you one though Alice." he said "I could've gotten in a unpleasant situation if it weren't for you." I smirked.

"I'm holding you to that." I told him "I'll see you around Timothy." Timothy bowed and I laughed.

"I'm in your debt Miss. Alice." he said. He winked and then left. I sighed ad then laughed again to myself. Maybe it was a good thing Conner made me get supplies.

* * *

I wandered into a tavern. Well, wandered is used in a loose sense in this situation. I just kinda wanted to walk into a 1700's tavern like a boss. I was humming the song 'What do you do with a drunken sailor' when I noticed Sam Adams and some other man. Sam seemed surprised by my sudden appearance, but he waved me over.

"Miss. Alice." he greeted "I thought you went to get supplies." I shrugged and sat down. The other man with Sam coughed.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Sam "This is a friend of mine, William Moilneux." I nodded in greeting.

"Where is Conner?" I inquired "He left with you." Sam was about to respond, but then a familiar voice interrupted him.

"You were supposed to get supplies." said Conner.

"Conner! Great to see you made it!" said Sam. I turned around to glare at the Native.

"Yeah well I got distracted." I spat at him, thinking back to my new friend Timothy. Conner's mouth tightened in disapproval.

"What could have possibly distracted you enough so that you would forget to buy supplies?" he snapped. I smirked, he asked for it.

"I was snogged by a teenage criminal." I told him. Conner's face betrayed his surprise and I internally cheered. I had finally broken him, even it was only for a moment! Sam cleared his throat.

I'd like you to meet some like-minded friends." he told Conner "The owner of this fine establishment, William Monileux. And then the manager and chef of his new venure, Stephane Chapheau."

"Ah, Conner and I just had a ball with some Redcoats and enforcing tax-men outside my home!" Stephane said, rather proudly and I smiled at his French accent. I was French as well, at least on my father's side. I stared at the floor as I felt sadness wash over me when I thought about my father. Then, Stephane's words registered in my brain.

"You balled it out with a bunch of Redcoats?" I asked Conner. When he nodded, I started laughing.

"What?" Conner snapped. I wiped away a tear.

"Just thinking about you, beating up a bunch of British peoples." I said with a giggle "It's funny." I calmed down and the men started discussing taxes, William Johnson, Conner's village, and tea. Monileux showed us a small bag with tea leaves in it.

"No doubt the revenue from his little smuggling endeavor is financing the acquisition. A tax enforced on tea grants a boon to smugglers." Sam concluded "I'll wager the same men who levy the taxes are selling the tea." I crossed my arms.

"Sounds like a cheap adventure novel." I interjected "But to quote Shakespeare: The whole world is a stage." Sam smiled at me before turning to Conner.

"A stage requires a spectacle and I may know the play. Conner, head back to the docks and see to the destruction of the tea. If you should need us, return here." Conner nodded and stood up, I followed his lead.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. I smirked.

"I'm done doing errands." I said "I want to help." Conner narrowed his eyes and then sighed.

"Then let's go."

We left the tavern and I had to (Yet again) scurry to keep up with Conner's long strides.

"Conner!" I cried "Slow down man!" Conner stopped and waited for me to catch up. When I made it to his side, he started to walk again. A man carrying a box came into our direction and Conner knocked him and the box over.

"Pardon me." he said, no sincerity in his voice whatsoever and kept walking. The man turned to look at Conner.

"Come on mate!" he protested. I rolled my eyes.

"So sorry about him." I told the man. Conner turned around and looked at what had fallen out of the box. I finally looked as well and my jaw dropped slightly. Tea. But not just one thing of it. Like a hundred bazillion with a side of fries.

Ok, maybe I'm stretching the truth a bit. But seriously, it was a lot of tea. Conner and I both glanced at the man. The man grew nervous and made a run for it, leaving behind the tea. Conner started walking again and I ran a bit to catch up.

"So bump into the man with a tea fetish, apologize, and now you're walking away but I think you had a motive for shoving him." I pointed out helpfully, crossing my arms "So if you could tell me what it was and what we're now going to do I'd be more than happy." Conner rolled his eyes and I scowled.

"He works for Johnson." he said simply. My scowl lessened and I let my arms fall to my sides.

"Ok then." I whispered, then a bit louder said "So where are we going?"

"To the docks."

"Oh. What for? Don't tell me you want to fish or something because fish are disgusting. They're so cold and slimy."

"I'm going to blow up the tea."

"Alright!" I laughed "Blowing stuff up is my middle name! Not really, but you get my point." We kept walking and Conner seemed be avoiding the Redcoats with more effort than before. Did that have something to do with him and Stephane having 'a ball' with some of the soldiers? The more I thought about it, the more questions I had about Conner. I shook my head and smiled, looking upwards. I sounded ridiculous, even to myself which was a rarity. Nate used to joke that I was nuttier than a squirrel and twice as twitchy. I flinched violently as I was pulled into an alleyway just as a group of Redcoats passed by. I yanked my arm from Conner and literally hissed at him.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I told him, annoyance evident my voice. He just looked over me and I glared back. He shrugged and walked away. I stayed for a bit before following.

* * *

We were currently hiding behind some boxes at the dock.

"So why exactly are we sitting in the cold on the wet ground behind a bunch of weird smelling boxes?" I asked Conner.

"There are men guarding the tea." Conner pointed out. I sighed, holding out the breath for as long as I could Napoleon Dynamite style. I peered around the boxes to glance at the armed men guarding the tea.

"That's a lot of guards." I said, tuning to Conner, but he wasn't there.

"Wow." I sarcastically told the thin air "Thanks for telling me you were taking off." I heard the sound of a struggle and looked over the box again. Conner was fighting the guards and from what I could tell from watching him, expertly so. I was mesmerized by the ease in which he killed the men. It was like Skyrim or that weird game my brother played, the one with that one dude. Was his name Calvin or something? Yeah, let's go with Calvin.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Conner jumping over the boxes when a loud explosion happened. He pulled me to the ground quickly, the box shielding us from the blast. I felt shock flash in my mind briefly before I jumped to my feet.

"WOO!" I shouted with a laugh "That. Was. AWESOME!" Conner rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet." he said "We have two more to go."

* * *

We were returning to the tavern to meet up with Sam and our new friends. Okay correction.

 _My_ new friends.

"That was so cool!" I exclaimed "Except for the part where you killed a bunch of peoples, that was kinda bad." He stopped in front of the tavern and we could hear the sound of things being thrown around and violent cussing in French. I exchanged a look with Conner and he opened the door. We saw Stephane standing in the middle of a mess, his back to us.

"Stephane, what's wrong?" asked Conner "Where's Sam Adams?" Stephane turned to us and I took a step back when I saw his expression. He was furious to say the least.

"Who cares?! I've been robbed!" he screamed at us. He grabbed a kitchen knife after muttering " _Ils vont me le payer ces sce'le'rats de merde..."_ He walked out and Conner followed him with me close behind.

"Where are you going?!" Conner shouted at the infuriated French man.

"To get back what's rightfully mine!" Stephane responded angrily, pointing at a group of Redcoats.

 _"Stephane calmer_! ( **Stephane calm down**!)" I yelled after the man, but it was too late. As soon as the words left my mouth, Stephane attacked the British soldiers. Conner went t help him and soon all of the Redcoats were dead. I followed them both desperately, but it getting harder with my asthma and the slowly growing mob of people following Stephane.

"There is a way to fight injustice!" yelled Conner as he stabbed a Redcoat "But _this_ is not the way!" Conner really wasn't helping make his point when he was stabbing random peoples so I decided to help.

" _Veuillez écouter Conner! Stephane quelle que soit-votre-nom-dernier-Est m'écouter!_ ( **Please Listen to Conner! Stephane whatever-your-last-name-is listen to me**!)" I yelled at the French man. Conner looked at me in surprise as I tried to talk some sense into Stephane. I was hoping Stephane would listen to my words in his Native tongue over the mob yelling in English.

The mob emerged in a market place and Stephane stalked over to a man with boxes of tea behind him. I flinched as he slashed the man's throat, his kitchen knife stuck there. I turned away from the scene, gagging on my own breath.

"End his suffering cleanly." Conner told the French man. He then walked into an alleyway, away from the Redcoats and Boston citizens. I followed and felt my throat constrict as I actually put thought into my situation. I was in the eighteenth century, I watched several men die today, and nobody did anything about it.

"Are you alright?" Conner asked me "Alice?" I stared at him blankly and then nodded.

"I will be fine." I assured him "I just haven't seen anything like that." Conner nodded and I wrapped my arms around me.

"I didn't know you spoke French." Conner said. I stared at him before smiling.

"My Father was French." I told him "He taught me some of the language when I was young and then I took lessons after he...died. I did it in his honor and it has surprisingly served me well." Conner smiled a little as well.

"He would be proud." he told me. I looked up at the sky, which housed the setting sun.

"I hope so."

* * *

 **A/N- Hello my lovely Assassins and Templars! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and if you see any mistakes please let me know in the reviews!**

 **Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review because it makes me smile! (I'll also give you non-existent cookies. Oh yeah, I know how to bribe people.)**

 **Replies to Reviews!**

 **Sydney-** **Thanks you so much! You are such a sweetheart! I really appreciate the constructive reviews! Have some milk and cookies!**

 **That's all for now!** **-Savespot**


	4. Tea Again, the Huntress, and the Creed

Three ships full of tea, one crazy Native, the Son's of Liberty, and me.

Welcome to the Boston Tea Party. Hey, that rhymed! I'm so good... Anywho I'll give a quick recap of what has happened so far. The Bro's of Liberty (Who are apparently Conner's new posse or clique or whatever) have decided to dump loads of British tea into the Atlantic ocean, so I really hope Nemo likes his Earl Gray. I was really excited about this though. I've heard all about the Boston Tea Party in history books before and boring lectures, but I always liked the idea of dumping thousands of dollars worth of tea into a huge ocean just to tick some English monarch off.

Call me a rebel, but it sounds like fun.

"Dammit more guards!" Sam exclaimed. I looked to where he waved his arms and duly noted the guards he was referring to. Wait a minute, did Sam Adams just say a bad word?

"Samuel Adams!" I scolded "Watch your language!" That's right. I'm basically Captain America at the Boston Tea Party.

"We need to turn the crowd's anger to our advantage!" said the very nervous and very French William Moilneux. I was a bit put off that they didn't get my reference and had to remind myself they probably didn't know who Captain America was or what the Avengers were. Stephane turned to Conner with his kitchen knife (Which was still bloody, but you know, what can you do?).

"Say the word Conner and I will make it so!" he said. They took up battle positions and I stood there feeling out of place among them. Conner gave the signal and the men started fighting. Conner went off to go guard the ship's entrance so the Redcoats couldn't stop us from destroying the tea. I sighed heavily and then boarded a ship. I started throwing crates of tea overboard (Which by the way, is really fun. Like, I should do this more often it's fun).

"Alice?" asked a voice. I turned to see Timothy and grinned.

"Tim!" I said happily "Whatcha doing bro? Besides of course throwing tea into the Atlantic."

"Oh you know, just the usual." he sighed dramatically "Rebellion here and there, stole from a few Redcoats this morning and a thing of cheese from a tax collector. How was your day?" I smirked at his dramatics, he was the closet thing to a friend I had so far and he was perfectly doing his job. It takes a special kind of person to put up with me.

"Peachy." I responded "Now let's finish destroying the tea!" We both cheered and continued our job. A few Recoats came onboard and I froze.

"Timothy!" I called "Company!" Timothy drew a dagger out of his boot and slashed a Redcoat's throat before he had time to register what was going on. Timothy picked up the fallen Redcoat's musket and stabbed another with the bayonet at the end.

"Continue dumping the tea!" he told me "I will handle the last one." I nodded and pushed a crate overboard. I turned around to see Timothy stab the last soldier before looking at me and giving me a small smile. I couldn't help it, I laughed. I had blood on my clothes from the dead Redcoats, I was tired beyond imaginable, but I felt like I could run a mile as long as I had Timothy beside me. If he could find the energy to smile, then I could as well. We finished pushing the tea overboard and joined the rest of the colonists who were celebrating.

"We've done it!" cheered Sam. I laughed again and Timothy's hand snaked into mine. I smirked and raised his arm into the air.

"WOO!" I whooped loudly, then I noticed Conner who standing by himself. Stephane held a crate out to the Native.

"Conner! We saved the last one for you!" he said gleefully. Conner took the box wordlessly and in an arrogant way, dropped it into the water. I looked to where he was staring and saw four figures onshore. My hand dropped from Timothy's and I went to go stand by Conner.

"We should go." I said quietly. Conner nodded and we left the Boston Tea Party.

A.K.A The best day of my life.

* * *

"Who was that boy you were with?" Conner asked. I looked at him in surprise, I thought he of all people would be enjoying the silence that stretched between us the during our journey back to the Homestead. I smiled slightly and clasped my hands behind my back, sashaying a little.

"Oh, no one." I sang "Or at least, no one you should have any concern with." Conner seemed taken aback by my light bubbly attitude. I smirked and laughed suddenly.

"I'm having so much fun!" I giggled "You throw quite the party Conner!" I fell quiet when I heard a noise. I motioned for Conner to be silent and crept towards the noise. What I found surprised me. It was a young woman (Not that the fact she was a female surprised me. I just never thought: "Doo-to-doo... Oh look a woman in the forest, let us go to her aid! This is totally normal!), she was holding her arm which was bleeding badly. Conner knelt down next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and exchanged a glance with the woman.

"Of course she isn't alright!" I scoffed, then turned to the woman "How did this happen?"

"Poachers in the woods. I asked them to leave, this was their answer."

"You will need medical attention." I told her. Conner picked her up and I picked up her stuff, which had been laying on the ground. I caught up with Conner and the woman. I realized I had forgotten my manners and decided to remedy that.

"What is your name?" I asked. The woman smiled slightly at me.

"Myriam." she told me. I smiled as well.

"I like that." I decided "Myriam. Sounds like something out of a fairytale. I had a great aunt Myriam once. This is Conner and I am BATMAN! Just joking, I'm Alice. At your service."

"Alice is a fine name, as is Conner." she said politely. I shrugged.

"I guess."

"Do you live nearby?" Conner asked.

"Ah, I don't have a home per se." Myriam said, indulging us in her past "I took to the frontier when I was a young girl. I made my life out here ever since- living where the land makes easiest."

"Not a common choice for a woman of the colonies."

"Really?" I asked "I'd do it."

"No it's not," Myriam replied "but truth be told, it was this, or the convent or the brothels. I prefer the open air." I nodded, I could relate. Even if the wild was filled with spiders and other dangerous creatures (Like Conner. LOL.) I preferred it over the city any day.

After what seemed like a lifetime of walking, we made it back to the Homestead. Achilles seemed surprised to see Conner carrying Myriam, but his demeanor grew gentle when he saw her arm. Conner carried Myriam to the front steps and set her down. He then turned to leave.

"Conner! What are you doing?!" Achilles called.

"Those poachers need to be stopped."

Myriam decided to throw in some advice.

"Saw the scabs from my hunting blind. Get to that and you shouldn't have any trouble finding them."

"Use the rope dart if you can. Get familiar with it." Achilles added. Conner turned to me and I froze.

"Ummmm..." I hummed "Have fun? Hehe..." I got some odd stares and I just rocked on my feet, clasping my hands behind my back.

"Well let's get you patched up." Achilles sighed to Myriam.

* * *

 _"It is done."_

 _"Johnson is dead?"_

 _"No. He retreated when we destroyed the tea."_

 _"Only to hatch some new scheme I'm sure... You should have killed him."_

 _"There was no need."_

 _"Time will tell if you speak the truth... How is the girl?"_

 _"She is fine."_

 _"Good. Did she see you kill anyone?"_

 _"...Yes."_

 _"And she did not question it?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Strange. Perhaps it is time to tell her of the Brotherhood. We can not keep her in the dark forever."_

* * *

I sighed and laid down on my bed. The last couple of days had been stressful to me. I heard someone knock on my door and I got up.

"Are you kidding me? I literally just laid-" I opened the door to chew the person on the other side out, but froze when I saw Conner.

"Down..." I finished with a mumble.

"Achilles needs you downstairs."

Was it just me or did Conner seem nervous? I stared at him, my eyes squinted slightly in wary curiosity. Conner shifted slightly and I sighed.

"Of course." I told him. He seemed to relax and motioned for me to follow him downstairs. I did (Of course I did. I didn't have anything better to do.) and nodded in greeting to Achilles, who was sitting in a chair comfortably.

"What did you need?" I asked. Achilles gestured for me to sit down and I did. Achilles pulled a piece of paper with a weird symbol and handed it to me.

"Do you know what that symbol means Alice?" he asked. I studied the image, something was vaguely familiar, but my memory didn't seem like it wanted to cooperate. I looked up at the expectant Conner and Achilles.

"No." I responded finally. Both men exchanged glances.

"This symbol, Alice, represents the Assassin brotherhood." Achilles told me. I looked back and forth between the strange symbol and the two men.

"Okaaaay?" I said, skepticism evident in my voice "What does that have to do with the price of tea in China?"

"Absolutely nothing." Achilles answered "But let me start from the beginning..."

* * *

"And that's why the Templars must be stopped." Achilles finished. I studied both of them closely and rubbed my knee nervously.

"So you're both part of this Assassin brotherhood thinga ma-thing?" I asked.

"Not eloquently said, but yes." Achilles told me. I studied them some more before smiling lightly.

"Should have known." I laughed "No wonder you were making such a statement to those four dudes at the Tea Party, they were Templars weren't they?" Conner nodded.

"Alright then, good talk." I said "But the Dream-Giver is calling my name, know what I mean Pocahontas?" I smirked at Conner and left, humming 'Just Around the Riverbend.'

* * *

I closed the door to my room and waited a few moments before letting out the pent-up emotions from the little tale Achilles had spun for me. I started shaking as sobs slipped from my mouth. What exactly had I fallen into? I felt like the Fairy tale character my mother had named me after. I was like Alice, but instead of Wonderland, I had tumbled into the Revolution. I covered my mouth to stifle my crying when I heard someone walking down the hall. I waited until the footsteps were gone before laying down on my bed and falling in a dream filled sleep.

* * *

 **AN- Sorry if I messed up on anything. Also want to let you know, I've started to keeping a two-thousand word standard for every chapter on all of my stories! So that means better writing for me and longer chapters for you! YAY! Anyone else like Alice with Timothy? I have a lot of surprises in store for both of them and you my dear readers! *Maniacal laughter* Ahem. Anywho! Stay tuned for more Assassin's Creed goodness and remember to like, follow, and review because it makes me smile! Now I'm going to make a terrapin reference that probably one person other than me in the world will understand!**

 **Toodles!**


	5. A Bath, a Message, and an argument

_A small girl woke up slowly when she heard noises downstairs. It was Christmas Eve, the first one without her parents. The little girl slid out of bed, landing with only a whisper of noise on the floor. She opened the door to her bedroom and crept out. She descended the stairs and into the living room. She was confused and mesmerized at the same time, the room was illuminated with a golden light._

 _"Hello?" she whispered. She shivered as a breeze of cool air ghosted her skin and chilled her body. Why was the breeze coming from anyway?_

 _"Hello?" she cried. Pain wracked her body as she was thrown back by the bright light._

* * *

I sat up quickly and almost fell out of my bed. I patted myself, checking for injuries. When I found none, I relaxed and got out of bed. Soft sunlight poured through the window of my room and I sniffed my clothes.

"Ew, Gross." I mumbled when I smelled how bad they were "I need a bath or maybe a quarantine." I decided to ask Achilles about that and found him downstairs.

"Hey Achilles?" I asked. He turned to look at me.

"Yes Alice?" he asked. I shuffled around a bit and brushed my hair back.

"Can I um...Take a bath somewhere?" I asked quietly. Achilles stared at me before chuckling.

"Take some soap and clean clothes and I will ask Conner to show you a stream to bathe in." he instructed. I nodded and it took me ten minutes to find some soap. I opened some drawers that were filled with clothes and grabbed some. I decided to stick with my loose style and chose a white blouse with a pair of clean leather pants. I went back downstairs to see Achilles and Conner arguing.

"Why should I take her?!" Conner told Achilles. Achilles rolled his eyes, tapping his cane on the floor in frustration.

"Do you expect her to find it herself?" he argued "Now do as I say boy." Conner huffed an I cleared my throat, letting them know I was there. Achilles glanced at me and then looked pointedly at Conner. Conner sighed and started leaving. I stood there before following quickly.

* * *

"You really don't like me." I mumbled "Am I that much of a burden to you?" Conner didn't answer, instead he pointed at a stream up ahead.

"You can use that to clean yourself." he said stiffly "I'll be back later to show you the way back." I nodded and he left me to my bath. I waited a while to make sure he was gone before stripping down and standing at the edge of the water. I put my toe in and almost yelped at how cold it was. I closed my eyes and got in quickly, trying to ignore the cold. I started washing myself and soon got used to the temperature. After what seemed like a long time, I decided to get out. I pulled my clean clothes on and wrung my hair out. After re-braiding it, I gathered my things and started to wait for Conner. I found a stick and started drawing pictures in the dirt.

"Ready to go?" asked a familiar voice. I dropped my stick in surprise and whirled around to face Conner.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I scolded "You could've given me a heart-attack!"

"My apologies." Conner said. I picked up my things and offered him a small smile. We started heading back to the Homestead. It was quiet before I thought of something that has been nagging me recently.

"Is your real name actually Conner?" I asked. Conner gave me a vaguely surprised look.

"No." he answered. Okaaaay Mr. 'I only respond with short answers unless you're Achilles.'

"I was just wondering because you know, not to sound racist, but Native Americans usually have names that aren't as common as 'Conner' and you're Native American sooooo...yeah." I babbled. The silence between us grew, until Mr. Anti-social himself broke it.

"I'm only half." he told me. Now it was my turn to look at him in surprise. Conner shrugged under my questioning gaze.

"My father is the Templar Master." he informed me "My mother was Native American."

"Oh." was the only thing I was able to manage. Conner was opening up unexpectedly today.

"W-What is your um... Real name?" I asked quietly "I thought I heard your friend say it, but I can't remember." Conner's mouth tightened, it was like he was fighting with himself over how much to tell me.

"Ratonhnhake':ton."

"Ra-what?"

"Ratonhnhake':ton."

"Ra-"

"Ra-doon-ha-kay-doon." he enunciated slowly. I scowled at his patronizing tone and took a deep breath.

"Ra-doon-ha-kay-doon." I repeated, then I smiled "Ratonhnhake':ton. YAS! Eat it Santa Claus! YA BOY!" Conner gave me an odd stare and then smiled slightly.

"Yes, well done." he complimented. I beamed at him and my eyes locked on to his nice brown hair. It looked kinda soft. I wanna braid it.

"You should let me braid your hair." I told him suddenly. His smile dropped.

"What?" he asked, like he didn't hear me. I looked him dead in the eye.

"You." I pointed at him "Should let me." I then pointed at myself "Braid." I made a general hand-motion for braiding "Your." Again I pointed at him "Hair." I patted my head. Conner scowled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"No." he answered shortly. I matched his scowl with one of my own.

"Why?" I demanded. Conner smirked.

"Because I don't want your filthy hands all over my head." he answered arrogantly. Oh that's it. I growled and lunged at him. I took him by surprise and ended up tackling him. We wrestled for a minute or so and he ended up pinning me down. I squirmed and tried to free myself.

"Let go!" I hissed at him. He got off of me and I stood up. I brushed myself off and rolled my eyes, smiling at him. He smiled slightly back and chuckled. We went back to Homestead and there was a man standing outside. Achilles was talking to him, but stopped when he caught sight of Conner and I.

"You've been summoned to Boston." Achilles told us.

"What is my task?" Conner asked. Achilles chuckled and shook his head.

"Not you boy." he said "The girl. A boy named Timothy has requested her aid." I smirked.

"Tell Timothy I'll be there as quick as I'm able." I told the man. The man nodded and set off quickly.

"Since when did you have contacts in Boston?" demanded Conner as soon as the messenger was out of sight. I rolled my eyes and followed Achilles into the Homestead.

"UM. Since I had a thing called 'People skills'?" I said sarcastically "Honestly why should you care? Not like I'm going to get myself killed. Trust me. I checked my agenda and my calender, it was a disappointment for us all." Achilles chuckled and disappeared to do God knows what.

"Death isn't something you should be joking about lightly." Conner pointed out. I whirled around to face him, pent up anger at my situation and currently my life in general flooded out.

"You don't think I know that?!" I shouted at him, rage burning through my veins "You're not the only one who has lost people they love! I will not just stand here and let you scold me over something I've been educated on, but at an unreasonable price! I don't even know why you care so much about what I do! I will go to Boston and help my friend because I have lost everything to this stupid little history lesson I've been thrown into! I don't know why I'm here and I sure as Hell don't care what you think. I met you only a few days ago and you haven't proven a single thing to me. So yeah, excuse me if I don't do something you like." I crossed my arms and glared at Conner, who was standing there. His face was so shocked I'm sure I would've laughed if I wasn't so riled up. Someone coughed and I turned around to see Achilles.

He was holding a bag out to me.

"Some provisions and whatnot for your journey." He informed me "I suggest you take the brown mare in the stables. Conner, you take your regular horse." My eyes widened.

" _He_ will not be accompanying me." I spat "He has no business in my affairs." Achilles shook his head.

"You are being unreasonable my dear." He said "You do not know the way to Boston and I'm too old to accompany you. Besides, a young lady like yourself has no business out on her own." I scowled and accepted the bag grudgingly.

"Fine." I growled "But he will not interfere." I stormed past Conner, purposefully bumping into him which made him scowl.

This was going to be great.

That was sarcasm.

* * *

The ride to Boston had been a tense silence and I was more than willingly to keep it. I wasn't going to speak to Conner until he apologized. That however, seemed like something he was incapable of.

"We will have to set up camp." Conner said when it got dark. I just nodded and got my horse to stop. I patted my mare's said and slid off. Conner got off his horse and started setting up camp while I took care of the horses. I was having trouble with the buckle on Conner's horse and Conner noticed.

"Do you need help?" He asked. If I was in a better mood I would've made a sarcastic comment like 'No dip Sherlock', but I was still on my boycott on conversation. I simply shook my head and continued working on unbundling the saddle. I smirked triumphantly when I got it undone. I didn't need some big strong assassin to help me.

When I was done taking care of the horses, Conner had a fire going and laid out some blankets to sleep on. I sat down across from him by the fire. I held my hands out to the flame and let the heat warm my palms. A flame got to close to my hand and I helped when it burned my skin.

"Are you alright?!" Conner asked quickly. I rolled my eyes. Obviously not, but I wasn't going to talk to him until he apologized. I just nodded and put the burned part of my hand in my mouth. I sat there sullenly and sucked on my hand. Conner stared at me and finally gave up.

"I'm going to sleep." He announced. He laid on the blankets and his breath soon evened out, indicating he was asleep. I sat next to the fire for a while longer. I shivered when a breeze brushed my skin. I should have brought my sweatshirt. I sighed when I decided to get some sleep. Unfortunately, Conner was sleeping on the warm looking blankets and I didn't think the ground looked comfortable. I stood up and walked as quietly as possible to Conner and the blankets. I laid as far as possible from Conner and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N- Hello! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm writing on a tablet 'cause I can't find the charger for my laptop.**

 ***shakes fist* Haytham!**

 **Any who, so yeah. Some Conner/Alice fluff and a huge argument. Alice is super stubborn isn't she? If Conner was being that nice to me after an argument I would've been the one apologizing. Honestly, what is that girl thinking? Conner is God's gift to humanity, minus Templars.**

 **I'm getting off topic again. Dang it.**

 **I wonder what Timothy wants. Mwhahaha!**

 **Answers to reviews!**

 **Sloturtle Corp-** **Right? But I think Timothy has some competition for Alice's attentions. Hehe.**

 **BlackAndWhiteLoverForever-** **You are too kind! I'm really glad you like the story! (At least someone does... hehe. Just kidding love all of my followers and people who favorite. I appreciate the support.) About Timothy and Alice. I really want to spoil something for you, but I won't. I really want to though. I'm literally pinching myself to stop the spoilers from falling out.**

 **That's all for today! Remember to follow, favorite, and review because it makes me smile so much I'm like Joker.**

 ***Ahem* That escalated quickly.**

 **Bye!- Savespot**


	6. The Favor, Juggling, and the Apology

_The little girl cried out when she hit the wall and she heard a female voice gasp._

 _"Oh I'm so sorry my sweet child!" Said the feminine voice "Are you alright?" The glowing light came closer and the little girl gasped when the most beautiful woman appeared. Her hair was long and dark. Her face was that of a goddess and the little girl would try to capture it's beauty with a box of crayons many years after. The woman's whole body glowed brightly._

 _"W-who are you?" whimpered the small child. The woman leaned down and picked her up, resting the girl on her hip._

 _"I am Juno."_

* * *

I woke up with a small gasp. It took me a minute to register where I was, but when I did, I relaxed into the warm chest I had my head laid on. Wait. What? I propped myself on my elbows and turned my head slowly, dreading to see the face of my make-shift pillow pet. It was Conner.

His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling in a slow, peaceful, rhythm. I quickly got off of him and started to saddle the horses. After I was done preparing them for the ride to Boston, I started a fire. A thin layer of snow dusted the clearing where we had set up camp. Oddly enough, the cold didn't bother me this morning. I was occupied with my own thoughts...and the dream.

This was the second time I had one like it and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. On one hand it could be my brain a passing out and on the other, much scarier, hand it could be a memory. The whole dream thing did seem vaguely familiar, but I wasn't certain. A grunt interrupted my little therapy session with myself and brought me back to reality.

"Alice?" Conner grunted. I locked eyes with him and waved. Still wasn't going to talk until he apologized, I'm as stubbon as a mule. I put the fire out with some snow and helped Conner pack up the blankets. He mounted his horse and I followed his example.

"We will make it to Boston in a few hours." He informed me. I just nodded and spurred my horse into a trot, leaving him no choice but to follow.

* * *

We made it to Boston within Conner's promised hours, if not in less time. We left the horses in the hands of a local stableboy.

"Where are we supposed to meet your friend?" Conner asked. I shrugged and started to walk through the streets of Boston. I heard Conner growl in frustration and follow.

"You need to talk to me if we're going to make this work!" He told me angrily. I raised an eyebrow and continued walking, Conner in hot pursuit.

"I mean it Alice!" He growled. I ignored him and kept walking. I spotted Timothy sitting at a table and walked over, brushing off Conner's rant. Timothy smiled and stood when he saw me making my way over.

"Alice!" He said "It's good to see you lass. Who is your friend?" He looked over my shoulder at the seething Conner.

"Timothy, this is my friend Conner." I said, my voice was a little croaky from not talking for a while "Conner, this is my good friend Timothy." Timothy held out his hand for Conner to shake, Conner just stared. Timothy retracted his hand awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"You probably are wondering why I sent for you." Timothy said. I smiled.

"I'm more wondering where you got my current postal code." I teased. Timothy grinned.

"I have my ways." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed.

"Alright Mr. Mysterious." I giggled "Why did you send for me?" Timothy took my hands in his, gripping them in excitement.

"I have found something extraordinary." he said "Unfortunately, it is heavily guarded and I am too well known to slip past. I had never seen you or heard of you before we met personally. You were the first logical person to call on." I smirked and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"I'm honored." I laughed "Let's do it." Timothy shook his head in amusement.

"Alright then."

* * *

"Here is the plan." Timothy began "You are to distract the guards while I slip past. Conner, you are in charge of making sure Alice doesn't get herself hurt." I rolled my eyes.

"I can handle this." I spat, a bit insulted "This isn't my first time breaking the law." I thought back to the Tea Party and smirked internally.

"If you thinking of the Tea Party lass, do not forget I was there to kill those Redcoats." Timothy pointed out. I scowled and Conner observed the argument with a slightly amused look.

"Fine." I said, giving in "But I will not need rescuing." I glanced at the building with the tall fence. It was made of brick and the men guarding it were armed with bayonets. I glanced at our surroundings, trying to find something to help me distract the guards. My eyes lit up when I spotted an unattended cart of apples nearby. I walked over to it and grabbed three before walking towards the guards.

"Halt!" said one of the men. I smiled sweetly and tossed an apple in the air. Another followed and soon I was juggling. I smiled and the guards watched, intrigued. One man threw me a coin and I grinned even wider. I caught all of the apples and bowed. the men clapped and I picked up the coin. I then beckoned to one man and he came up next to me. I held out the coin for the rest of the men to see and made it disappear. They frowned and I 'pulled' the coin out of the ear of the man next to me. I saw Timothy slipping past them and I pocketed the coin. I bowed again and waved goodbye when Timothy was safely inside. The men clapped and whistled as I left.

I found Conner leaning on a wall in an alleyway.

"How did you learn that?" Conner asked upon my approach. I gazed at him briefly before frowning. He seemed to forget I wasn't talking to him. I took a bite of the apple and thought about the story silently to myself, the story of my juggling knowledge. My mother...she taught me at a very young age. My mother was a great person, lively and taught me how the joy of life and it's potential. I was only four and I was crying because a boy at school told me that I was dumb as rocks. She had found me and didn't ask. I loved that about my mom, it didn't matter what was wrong, she knew just how to solve it.

 _"See these pebbles?" she asked, picking out three. I nodded. She smiled, her wavy brown hair falling gracefully over her shoulders and swaying in the breeze. She was wearing a white sundress and had sunflower patterned flats on. She tossed one rock into the air, followed by another and soon she was juggling. She kept going until I laughed and smiled. She then stopped and curtsied._

 _"Good to see my girl smiling again." she said with a grin "Now let me show you how."_

That was months before she disappeared. My eyes burned slightly at the memory and I turned away from Conner, focusing on the building I just helped Timothy infiltrate. The guards were in better spirits after my tricks. We waited for what seemed like forever until I broke.

"I learned from my mother." I said at last. I couldn't see Conner's face, or Conner at all for that matter, but I heard him shuffling behind me.

"She...she taught me when I was little." I continued "It wasn't long after that she...that they...my parents..." My throat constricted and I stared forward, trying not to break down.

"I'm sorry." I said instead "I'm sorry for getting angry and being such a brat, to you and Achilles. I'm also sorry for blocking you out and being so rude. I was just so frustrated because I'm in this stupid situation, but it isn't your fault and I just want to apologize. I'm at fault because I'm a terrible person and I don't deserve the kindness you have showed me." I crossed my arms and lowered my gaze to the cobblestone street beneath my feet.

"Alice!" yelled a familiar voice. I looked up to see Timothy running towards us, a roll of parchment in hand and about ten guards behind him.

"Wow, c's beaucoup de gardes en colère. **Wow, that's a lot of angry guards**." I observed. Timothy kept running.

"What are you doing standing there?!" he yelled at us "Run!" My eyes widened and I turned to run. Conner soon followed and Timothy brought up the rear.

"Left!" Timothy yelled. I turned left sharply and lost my footing. Stupid street was slick with snow and ice! I yelped as I slid into a wall.

"Ow..." I groaned, rubbing my head. I froze when I felt a liquid seep between my fingers. I looked at my hand, blood dripped from it onto the street.

"Alice!" both Conner and Timothy yelled in unison. I smiled, a bit dazed. Timothy knelt next to me.

"She has a gash in her head." Timothy told Conner quickly "Can you keep the guards occupied until I can get her to safety?" Conner rounded on him.

"You mean so you can escape with the paper you stole?" he asked, spite lining his tone. Timothy looked up sharply.

"I take offense!" he spat "I mean to get her to a safe house nearby!" Black spots started dancing in my vision.

"Guys..." I mumbled "The guards..." Conner glanced at me, then returned to his argument.

"I do not trust you." he told Timothy " _Especially_ with her. You have given me no reason to."

"Just do it!" Timothy said "The guards will be here soon!"

"No." he said, turning his gaze to Timothy "You handle the guards, she has done enough for your cause. I will take her to safety." I felt him pick me up and heard Timothy protest. The black spots started to consume my vision and I gripped onto Conner urgently.

"Don't let me go." I begged. I felt him shift his hold on me so it was more secure.

"I won't." he promised. The ride got bumpy as he started running with me in his arms. I closed my eyes and loosened my grip on the Native. My thoughts slowed and I blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N- YAS! I finished the chapter! I honestly thought it would never happen... Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and favorites and stuff! Please continue to do what you're doing because I love the support and it helps me write so much faster if I know people will read it! Bu the way, I just got the new Magnus Chase book! You know, the one written by Rick Riordan. It is the best and I recommended it if you liked his other books! So that is why I didn't update before now. Well, that and some really good fanfictions I am reading currently.**

 **I'm a nerd.**

 **Replies to Reviews!**

 **Konnoronhkwa \- I'm so glad you like the story! Don't worry, Alice will find out soon enough, but maybe not the way you think... Mwhahaha!**

 **BlackAndWhiteLoverForever \- Right? I had to consult the wiki and a bunch of other fanfictions for the spelling.**

 **Sydney** **\- Thank you for the heads-up on the spelling! I'm pretty sure I spelled it right, but I shall check! Thank you again for the helping hand.**

 **Thank you all again! Remember to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Bye! -Savespot**


	7. The Fateful Question

_"That's a pretty name." said the little girl "Juno, are you an angel?" Juno laughed and the little girl smiled._

 _"No child, not an angel." she told the girl "I am a friend." The girl looked down in disappointment._

 _"Oh." was all she managed. Juno noticed the sadness in the girl's voice._

 _"Do you like adventures?" Juno asked the girl. The girl brightened and nodded eagerly._

 _"Well you are in good fortune." Juno continued "I need someone to do something very special for me and you seem capable enough." The girl smiled._

 _"Can we go now?" she asked. Juno shook her head._

 _"No. First you must be a little older." She said "Then I will send you on your quest. What is your name child?" The little girl frowned._

 _"Diana." she said "But I don't like that name. I like Alice because it was my mommy's name and it's my middle name." Juno frowned at the girl._

 _"Would you like to be called Alice?" she asked. Alice nodded and smiled. Juno surveyed the little girl._

 _"It suits you." she decided "Alice it is."_

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes and winced when the bright light of day met my deprived eyes. I blinked a few times so my eyesight could adjust.

"What happened?" I mumbled. I sat up and instantly pain shot through my skull.

"Oh. OW!" I cried "Bad idea, bad idea, BAD IDEA!" I groaned and pulled my knees to my chest, laying my head on top of my knees.

"I could use some Advil right about now." I mumbled. I raised my head slowly when I heard a door open and close.

"So you are awake." said the ruff voice of Conner. I met his eyes and tried for a smile.

"Yeah..." I said quietly "Although not happily so. Did I miss anything?" Conner crossed his arms and stood there, surveying me.

"Besides the long trek back to the Homestead, no." he answered at last. I smiled apologetically.

"I was out for a while I guess." I mumbled.

"Two days." Conner supplied. I winced and my hand went for my head, only to be met with bandages. My hand lowered and I started to get out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Conner asked. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Um...Getting out of bed?" I asked rhetorically "What does it look like?"

"You should rest." Conner stressed. I stood up, ignoring the pain from my injury.

"I've rested for two days." I told him "And that was only because I had no choice. I need to move around."

* * *

I savored the words of the book. I had once again picked up _The Taming of the Shrew_ and was almost done. Achilles was working on papers regarding the Homestead, even in the 18th century they had bills. We were both enjoying each others company in silence. Conner had gone to work on a ship called the Aquila. I would have joined him if he hadn't forbidden it because of my head injury. I closed the book with a sigh and set it down on my lap.

"Not of your taste tonight?" Achilles asked, not looking up from his work. I shrugged and stared into space.

"I dunno Achilles." I replied wistfully "Something seems missing..." Achilles turned to face me.

"My dear girl, that is a symptom for practically anything." he said with a small smile. I laughed and then sighed again.

"I just feel empty inside Achilles." I told him "I don't know if it's homesickness or what. But there's a nagging feeling in my brain. It's like someone is trying to tell me something without speaking, it's irritating."

"Perhaps your injury is affecting your intellect." Achilles teased. I glared at him.

"That was just rude." I spat playfully. Achilles chuckled and went back to his papers.

"I'm sure you'll think of it." he assured me. I went back to staring at open space.

"I hope so."

* * *

 _Six months later_

* * *

"Ratonhnhake':ton!" shouted an unfamiliar voice "Ratonhnhake':ton!" I closed my book and flew down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Kanen'to':kon? Why are you here? Has something happened?" Conner asked the Native American man that was in the Homestead.

"William Johnson has returned - with all the money required to buy our land! He meets with the elders as we speak. I have begged them to resist, but I fear he shall have his way unless you intervene!" Kanen'to':kon explained quickly. My eyes widened. But we destroyed the tea!

"How is this possible? We destroyed the tea!" Conner said, echoing my thoughts.

"Please, you have to stop him." begged Kanen'to':kon.

"Of course. Can you tell me where they are meeting?" Conner asked.

"Johnson Hall is just across the river. The water is well guarded, Ratonhnhake':ton."

"Wait for me there." Conner ordered. He left with his friend and I started to creep quietly upstairs until Achilles stopped me.

"Alice?" he called "A moment of your time?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Uh...yeah of course!" I replied "You're the Boss." I descended the stairs and followed Achilles to a wall with a single candle holder decorating it. Achilles limped over to it and pulled the candle holder. A few moments later and the wall opened up to reveal a secret passageway. Achilles started to hobble down the stairway into the depths and I felt obliged to follow.

"Wow..." I whispered in awe. I heard Achilles chuckle.

"You've been living here for quite a while Miss. Alice." He pointed out. I winced. I was totally called out just now.

"And Conner and I have told you of the Brotherhood already." Achilles continued "Although you have certain... _flaws_... concerning focus and somewhat lack a few physical attributes such as strength and endurance, I want to show you something and ask you a very important question. It might change your life." We made it to the bottom of the stairs and Achilles walked over to a desk with several portraits hanging over it. Notes were written in chalk besides each one and I studied the faces and names of the people depicted.

"Charles Lee..." I muttered "Hey, isn't he that Templar that burned down Conner's village?" Achilles nodded.

"All these men work for the Templar order in the colonies." He informed me. I studied each picture again.

"Haytham Kenway?" I asked "Isn't Kenway _Conner's_ last name?" Achilles nodded.

"Haytham is Conner's father." He told me. My lips parted slightly in an 'oh'. Conner's family was messed up.

"Soooo..." I said, turning to look at Achilles "Why am I down here exactly?" Achilles gestured to a wall nearby, it sported a bunch of weapons. Some I recognized, while others were foreign.

"What do you see over there?" He inquired.

"Weapons." I responded instantly. Achilles nodded.

"Do you understand what I'm asking of you?" He asked. I had a pretty good idea, but I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

"Are you asking me to dust?" I joked. Achilles gave me a glare and I looked down shamefully.

"Alice." He said seriously. I met his eyes and squirmed a little.

"Are you asking to join the Brotherhood?" I asked quietly. Achilles nodded, both in confirmation and in an approving sense.

"Indeed I am." He said "Feel honored, I do not ask this lightly." I looked at the ground and thought. I had no idea how long I was going to be here. I needed to learn to defend myself and if I did it for a good cause at the same time, that was an extra bonus. But a part of me repelled the thought of killing people, I was not that type of person.

 _Or are you? Have you just not given yourself the chance to find out?_

"I undersand if you need time to think it over." Achilles said "But from what I have heard and seen, you show values that most assassins spend years trying to obtain, however you lack some qualities most desirable." I looked at him sharply.

"Like what?" I challenged. Achilles smiled.

"Focus."

Oh, that's it! Challenge accepted old man!

"Don't need time to think it over." I told him "I want to join, we can start right now." Achilles shook his head.

"While your eagerness is admirable, you seem to forget I am an old man." He stated, shaking his head "We will begin tomorrow." He started his ascent up the stairs, then paused to look at me.

"Actually," he started "I wouldn't mind if you gave this place a dusting."

* * *

I woke up early the next morning out of nervousness or excitement I couldn't decide. I got dressed with my usual blouse and leather pants, but I also added my hoodie since it was getting colder. I finished tying the laces of my CONVERSE and bounded out of my room and down the stairs. I entered the kitchen and was greeted by Achilles and Conner.

"Good morning Gents!" I greeted. Conner raised an eyebrow and Achilles nodded in greeting. I sat down in front of Conner.

"So you said that we were going to start today, right Achilles?" I asked the older man. He frowned.

"Not in this weather." He said "I'm afraid it snowed overnight and my joints are acting up. So instead, Conner will be teaching you today." Conner looked up sharply after this.

"Teaching her what exactly?" He demanded. I looked over to Achilles.

"Can I tell him?" I asked childishly "PLEEEEAAASSE?" Achilles chuckled.

"No child." He replied "I think it's best that it comes from me." Conner looked between both of suspiciously.

"Tell me what?" He demanded. Achilles smiled softly.

"I have given Alice here the chance to become part of the Brotherhood." He said "Today you will be training her." Conner looked at me and then Achilles.

"Fine." He smoothly agreed. I blinked in surprise, I expected more of a fight. Apparently Achilles did too because he had the same expression.

"Alright then." He said finally "Both of you go ahead then. Conner, start off easy on her." Conner nodded and got up, I followed suit. We both left the Homestead and I sighed into the cool air and delighted in the sight of freshly fallen snow.

"See all of this snow?" Conner asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of hard to miss." I replied. Conner gave me a sharp glance and I shrugged.

"Clear the path to the Homestead." He said "After you're done, find me." He grabbed a shovel that was leaning up against the Homestead and handed it to me. Then, he left to go do God knows what.

"Be an assassin they said." I muttered "It'll be fun they said."

* * *

Three long, painful, hours of shoveling later, not a speck of snow was present on the path to the Homestead. I smiled in triumph.

"Well done." said a certain Native. I turned to see Conner inspecting my work shoveling.

"Follow me." He ordered. He set off and I did in fact, follow him. We walked for a little while before we came to a small clearing. There was a pile of large pieces of wood and a tree stump with an axe leaning on it. Conner picked up the axe and held it out for me. I took it warily from him and grunted at the weight of it, but held it with both hands. Conner set up a piece of wood on the stump.

"Show me how to cut this piece of wood in half." He ordered. I look at him and then the wood.

"Okay..." I mumbled uncertainly "This better not turn out like the Karate Kid. Oh God, let it not be Karate Kid."

* * *

 **A/N- WOO! I am good! So far I'm on a roll with writing these chapters! But I don't want to jinx it...so no more celebrating. So Alice is going to be an any thoughts? Any suggestions or ideas? Please PM or review to let me know! Lexington and Concord chapters are coming up soon along with a special surprise!**

 **Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **Bye!- Savespot**


	8. As the Enemy Becomes Stronger

I wiped the sweat from my face as I grinned at my pile of wood.

"Done." I sighed "Oh yeah. Tens points to Ravenclaw." Conner got up from where he was watching me work.

"Well done." He complimented. I flashed a bright smile.

"It was a piece of cake." I brushed off casually. Conner didn't react and I felt disappointed, he could at least smiled or something.

"Now it is time for the hard part." He said. He handed me a stick and I looked at it in confusion.

"Ok?" I asked "What is the stick for?" Conner picked up his own stick, studied it for a moment, and then proceeded to whack me.

"OW!" I cried "What was that for?!" Conner gazed at me evenly.

"I want you to defend yourself." He explained simply. He whacked me again and went in for another blow, I quickly blocked his attack to avoid anymore stinging pain. He whacked me again quickly and I growled in frustration.

"That hurts." I whined. Conner rolled his eyes.

"Do you think a blade will be less painful?" He said sharply "Or perhaps a bullet?" I scowled and whacked him as he was lecturing me. He looked at me in surprise and then whacked me again.

"OW!" I breathed "Jesus Christ!" He whacked me a few more times before I got really frustrated. I went in for a series of attacks, all of which Conner deflected calmly. He started to bombard me with hits and an idea popped into my head. I crippled under his attacks and curled into a ball. Conner stopped his attacks.

"Get up." He scoffed. I quickly kicked his legs, causing him to fall and got up.

"Get up." I mocked. I started to hit him with my stick relentlessly. A few minutes later, a foot shot out and I stepped back quickly. Conner took my surprised moment to get up and faced me.

"That was a dirty trick." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, because I wouldn't want to break the rules even if it might save my life." I scoffed "Get real. Now are you a man or aMorceau inutile de chou ( **useless piece of cabbage)**?" Conner glared. I guess even though he didn't understand French, he got the general insulting message. I had to react quickly to block his next whirlwind of attacks. I grew agitated as he kept coming and eventually lost concentration, not to mention the grip on my stick. Conner swept me off my feet (And not in the Romantic sense. First off- GROSS. Second off- This hurt. A lot.) and held the stick to my face threateningly.

"And now you're dead." Conner said with a smirk. I glared at him.

"You're the worst." I hissed at him. Conner removed his stick from my face and helped me up.

"Again." He ordered. I groaned.

* * *

"Your stance is wrong." Conner told me. I lowered the bow and looked at him, exasperation evident in my expression.

"What?" I demanded "Again?" Conner adjusted my feet slightly.

"Show me again." He said. I groaned.

* * *

"Now when someone runs at you, grab their arm like this, twist, and- Alice are you even listening?"

"...Yes."

"What did I just say?"

"UM...My stance is wrong?"

"No."

"Oh."

"But it is. Adjust your feet slightly wider."

"MOTHER OF A TURKEY!"

* * *

"Let's get down to business! To defeat- The Templars! Did they send me daughters when I asked for- You know what? Nevermind."

* * *

Conner handed me a small hunting knife.

"What's this for?" I asked him. Conner smiled evilly (Which is terrifying. Like think Joker and Godzilla had a baby and it was high on sharpie).

"You're going to go in the forest and hide." He explained "I will look for you and you'll have only this knife to defend yourself. If you last until sunset, then I won't make you chop wood tomorrow. If you don't, then you have to run laps around the Homestead until I say you can stop." I widened my eyes.

"A-Are you going to give me a headstart?" I squeaked nervously. Conner smiled evilly again (Again. Sharpie high Godzilla-Joker baby).

"Of course." He replied "Starting now." I registered what he said and took off immediately. I was running for a while and I stopped, panting and wheezing. Of all the times for my asthma to kick in. I gave myself a while longer before taking off again. I came across a river and an idea popped into my head. I got in, shivering from the cold current, and walked down the stream for a good half-hour, then I got out and kept running. That might throw Conner off a bit if I'm lucky. Another idea popped into my head and I climbed a tree. Conner had taught me how to jump from tree to tree and I was terrible at it, but here goes.

I got up a fair height and jumped to a different tree, I clung onto the trunk quickly and recovered my blood. I looked to the sky. The sun was still above the horizon and Conner would have already started following me. I jumped to another tree, then another, and another. With each jump, I paused to catch my breath and check the position of the sun. I had just jumped to a new tree when I heard a branch break. I looked down quickly and was relieved when I didn't see Conner. It was a wolf.

Wait a WOLF?!

"Oh jeez." I stressed quietly "Two predators on my tail." The wolf's ears twitched and I fell silent immediately, hoping it wouldn't hear me. The wolf looked up and I bit back a scream when it looked directly at me. It's eyes were locked with mine. We stared at each other for a while before the wolf broke eye contact and left. I sighed in relief and gazed up at the sky. The sun was sinking behind the horizon.

"YAS." I whispered "I am the champ!" I climbed down from the tree and put my hands on my hips.

"I declare this a victory for the citizens of Wonderland!" I said "I, Diana Alice Keen have defeated Conner Kenway!" I turned around in circles.

"Now which direction is to the Homestead?" I asked myself. The sky darkened and I was slowly plunged into darkness.

* * *

 _That was a two months ago and I have grown in my training since. For all that are curious, Conner found me not long after the sun set and true to his word, I did not have to hack at wooden logs or run laps. It was the first moment I felt proud of what I had learned from the Native. I have certainly grown, but my spirit is still childish as ever..._

"Good job." Conner complimented as I hit the target accurately with an arrow. I am proud to say that I was skilled with the bow, although not as much as Conner, but I had a knack. I liked fighting with it too, it made me feel powerful without reminding me of its purpose with a heavy weight like swords did. I haven't officially joined the Brotherhood yet like Conner, but he tells me that I'm close.

"I think that's enough training for today." Conner decided "Let's go inside where it's warm." I nodded happily and followed him to the Homestead. As soon as we entered, the ice seemed to melt off my clothes. I take off my shoes so I don't tread water everywhere. Conner however, ignores my example and taks the weapons we trained with back to the basement. I found Achilles in the living room, next to a warm fire.

"Did you train well today?" Achilles asked. I kneeled in front of the fire, holding out my hands to warm them.

"I dunno." I answered uncertainly "You'd have to ask Conner, it's not my place to say." Achilles chuckled.

"Then let me rephrase my question." He decided "Do _you_ think you did well?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I believe I did satisfactory." I replied "Although I'm sure I can improve." Achilles nods thoughtfully.

"You've taken your training very seriously." He told me "I'm impressed with your focus and from what Conner has told me, you are progressing greatly." I blink at surprise at his compliment and the fact Conner thought I was doing well.

"I have a good mentor." I replied "Conner is very good at teaching me." Achilles stands up and hobbles to the table in the room. He picks up a box that I didn't notice before.

"I can believe it." He said "But training can only go so far." Conner walked in at that moment and went to stand by Achilles. He was holding dark green robes. He and Achilles exchanged glances and Conner held out the robes for me.

"Put them on." Achilles told me.

* * *

I walked back into the living room, adjusting to my new attire. I still had my blouse on, but you really couldn't tell because I was wearing my new dark green robes over it. I had buttoned the front of the coat and the buttons on the sleeves. The tail of the coat was longer than the front and it fell a little lower than my knees, the front stopped at my waist. I wore a belt with gun holsters around my middle and it bore the assassin's symbol in the center front, reminding me of Conner's own belt. Achilles and Conner turned around when they heard my approach.

"Very nice Miss. Alice." Achilles said with a curt nod. I turned to Conner, wanting some form of approval from my mentor.

"It's very...nice." He told me at last. I smiled, typical Conner.

"You've trained for months now Alice." Achilles said "You have honed your newfound skills as an assassin with a passion that is very admirable. It usually takes years for one to be accepted into our Brotherhood, but time is not on our side. Our enemies become deadlier with each passing day and if we don't act soon, they may overpower us. That is why I've decided you are fit to become one of us...officially." I looked between them in disbelief.

"I-I..." I started, but Achilles held up a hand.

"There was once a ceremony for this." He continued "But, I don't think it suits you, or me for that matter. You have your training and your goals. And here are your tools." He handed me the box and I glanced at both the assassins before opening it. Inside were a pair of hidden blades. They were smaller and more intricate than Conner's, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Beautiful." I whispered. Achilles smiled.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood Alice."

I looked at both of them and smiled gently.

"Thank you." I said softly "This might be a bit unprofessional but..." I hugged Achilles and he chuckled, patting my back.

"You're welcome my dear." He replied. I pulled away and looked at Conner. I raised an eyebrow and held out my arms.

"Permission to hug?" I asked. Conner rolled his eyes and pulled me in for the biggest bear hug I've ever gotten.

"Aw you do care!" I laughed, then I grunted as he tightened his hold.

"Conner, you're...crushing...me!" I gasped. He let go and I made a dramatic scene about it.

"Yes! Sweet air!" I cried "How I've missed your gentle embrace!" Achilles and Conner rolled their eyes in perfect unison, it was scary to say the least.

* * *

 **A/N- Alice is now a certified people-murderer! Yay! This calls for the party!**

 **Conner- What are you doing?**

 **Savespot- UUUUUMMMM**

 **Alice- Conner! She's just having some fun!**

 **Savespot- What she said! hehe...**

 **Altair- I thought it was humorous.**

 **Savespot- THANK YOU! Wait a minute...**

 **Ezio- Concordo con la bella signora (I agree with the beautiful lady)**

 **Savespot- Ezio?! You and Altair shouldn't be here! Beat it! But thanks for the compliment! ; )**

 **Speaking of compliments! REPLIES TO REVIEWS!**

 **Ezio- Can we do these bella?**

 **Savespot- UM. SURE?**

 **Ezio- Ahem. In response to Konnoronhkwa\- I am pleased to hear that my friend Savespot was humorous enough to bring you joy. Although, a night with me might be better than any old story. We could tour Italy, just you and me.**

 **Savespot- Stop flirting with my reviewers! (BTW** **Konnoronhkwa I love your story Forbidden! It's sooooo good!)**

 **Ezio- Fine.**

 **Altair- In response to BlackAndWhiteLoverForever\- I'm glad that you think Alice and Conner are cute together, I myself think them foolish for not-**

 **Alice, Conner, and Savespot- Altair!**

 **Altair- Apologies.**

 **Conner- And last but not least, in response to jkls39\- Savespot would like to thank you for your kind review. She also wants to encourage you to publish your Assassin's Creed stories because not only would she like to read them, but she loves to see writers express themselves on the site.**

 **Savespot- ...No weird things to say Conner?**

 **Conner- No...**

 **Savespot- Ok then! Remember to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Edward- What do you do with a drunken sailor?**

 **Savespot, Other Assassins, and Alice- *Stare*.**

 **Savespot- And on that note... Bye!**


	9. The Revolution Begins

I heard knocking at the Homestead door and ran to open it.

"Letter for Conner?" asked a man. I raised an eyebrow.

"GUYS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs "COMPANY!"

* * *

Achilles took the letter from the man's hands and read it. I looked over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Conner and I asked at the same time.

"Jinx." I giggled.

"A request for aid from Paul Revere." Achilles told us "Seems the Redcoats are up to something in Boston. Guess you made an impression on the Sons of Liberty." Conner glanced at me and then at Achilles.

"They mistake me for one of their own." He replied matter-of-factly, he turned to the messenger "Please, tell Mr. Revere he has my sympathies, but I cannot help at present." The messenger nodded and turned to leave. But Achilles had other ideas.

"You might wish to reconsider." He told Conner "John Pitcairn is mentioned by name." Conner's head snapped to attention.

"Where am I to go?" He asked.

"Mr. Revere's house in Boston." supplied the messenger "If you like, I can-" Conner pushed the man out of the way. I glanced at Achilles and he nodded his head.

"Go." He said simply. I nodded and followed Conner.

* * *

Conner opened the door of Paul Revere's home and I followed him inside. We both had our hoods pulled up and on the inside I was humming the Mission Impossible theme song, it was too good.

"Ah, Conner!" greeted Mr. Revere, setting down a teapot "What a relief! You came and you brought a friend! Who are you?" I smiled under my hood.

"Alice." I answered shortly. Revere nodded and took Conner's arm. Well, tried to take.

"Allow me to-" He started before Conner shrugged him off. Revere chuckled nervously and continued.

"To introduce you to William Dawes and Robert Newman." I lost interest in the conversation and went to inspect the room. I grazed my fingers over the "Don't Tread On Me" flag and smiled at the coiled rattlesnake.

"Your letter said John Pitcairn was here." Conner accused.

"Aye." agreed Revere, closing the door "He's readying an assault on Lexington, where Adams and Hancock have taken shelter." I raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks with Conner.

"Ar that he will march on Concord." Revere continued "Hoping to destroy our weapons and supplies. You must help us!"

"Only tell me where to find him and I will put a stop to this." Conner told him.

"We." I corrected quickly.

"He has dozens, if not hundreds, of soldiers at his command." Revere told us "You cannot hope to match him with just the two of you. But fear not, for you will not have to. We have an entire army of our own, merely waiting the order to take up arms!" I frowned at that. Years of History lessons drifted through my mind. I couldn't remember much because I slept through most of them, but I had a bad feeling.

"Then you must call upon them." Conner said smoothly.

"Indeed." Revere agreed, clapping Conner on the back. Conner glanced at Revere's hand before the other man removed it.

"You two and I will cross the Charles river and rouse the boys!" Revere exclaimed joyfully, he turned to the other two men in the room "William, I need you to take the overland route and do the same. Robert, I need you up in Christ Church, light the signal. Two lanterns, our enemy comes by sea." Both men nodded and left. Revere turned to look at us.

"No time for dawdling my friends, we have lives to save." Revere said, patting Conner once more on the back. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at Conner's annoyed expression. This was going to be fun!

* * *

This was not fun.

After warning Adams and Hancock, Conner and I had been told to help hold Lexington while Revere and Dawes went to warn the others. We were going to stay the night in Lexington and Conner had decided we were camping. I was snuggled into a blanket, trying to fall asleep. But that's kinda hard to do when you're sharing a tent with a crazy Assassin who loves cuddling with his Tomahawk at night. Yeah, real cozy.

"Would you stop hogging the blankets?!" I scolded him.

"You have most of them!" Conner replied sharply. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not the point you crazy nature hippie-assassin!" I hissed "Now hand over the blankets and nobody gets hurt." Silence, then shuffling was heard. The next thing I knew was harsh cold and lack of blankets.

"Conner!" I yelped "You're mean!"

"Go to sleep Alice."

* * *

Conner walked purposefully over to a hunched man on the soon-to-be battlefield and I followed with less of a skip in my step. Heh, Conner skipping.

"Stand your ground men!" yelled the hunched dude "Don't fire unless fired upon." He said all of this in between coughing fits and I was tempted to keep my distance from the obviously sick man in a nightie. Eh, Conner could be my meat-shield.

"But if they mean to have a war!" the man shouted "Let it begin here!" Conner looked across the battlefield.

"Pitcairn." He growled. I looked over to where he was looking himself and caught sight of the man in question.

"Yep." I said softly, popping the 'p'.

"Disperse you damn rebels!" Pitcairn called "Lay down your arms and disperse!" Excuse me? Mr. Scottish-dude-Templar-sir? Did I give you permission to open your ugly mouth? No? Ok then. Suddenly, the Redcoats starting firing.

"Oh! Mother of a Pigeon!" I grumbled in surprise. The rebels started running away.

"What the duce are you doing?" asked the nightie wearing sick man "Hold your positions! Cravens! Traitors!" He kept raving as Conner and I pulled him away and behind a tree.

"They are not coming back!" Conner told the man sternly "You will have to make do with those who remain!" The man looked at in an offended way.

"Don't you lecture me on-" The man stopped mid-sentence, just as I was coming up with a sassy reply too.

"Return fire." He yelled "Return fire!" The men who remained fired their guns at the British.

"You need to get to Concord and warn the others." The man told us "Show this to whoever leads them. Should be a man by the name of James Baric **(A/N- It's Baric right?)**." He handed Conner a letter and shooed us off.

"Go on now!" He ordered. And we did. I had no idea how many nights I would lay awake, wondering what I could have done to help.

* * *

"Bloods been spilled at Lexington." Conner told the name named Baric hurriedly "And there's more to come. The regulars are on the march."

"You don't say?" drawled Baric "And why do you think I've men up here?" Conner gave him an offended look and I frowned.

"Go home, before you get yourself killed." Baric continued "I have enough to worry about without some Green-boy and his girlfriend looking to play hero." I gaped my mouth opened in shock. _EXCUSE HIM?!_

"I can vouch for them." said Dawes, who was behind Baric. Conner took out the letter.

"John Parker as well." He said. So that is who night gown dude was! Baric took the letter and read over it. Conner and Dawes exchanged a few words. I heard muffled word slip through.

"Revere...Captured...Stranger...Situations...Fine...Sure."

"Ehm." Baric cleared his throat "You ladies finished gossiping? Parker seems to think you both aren't completely useless."

"Thanks." I said dryly "I'm humbled." All three men glanced at me before continuing their conversation. Rude.

"I suppose there is a thing or two you might be able to help with." Baric continued "When the fighting starts, we'll need to hold those positions there. They're critical to the defense of Concord. Good boys, not used to soldiering, they need someone with the _experience_ to direct 'em. That something you can do?" Conner nodded and I crossed my arms.

"You best be telling the truth." Baric warned. Conner nodded.

"You have my word." He promised.

"Then I suppose, all that's left to do...is wait."

* * *

"Fall back!" ordered Pitcairn "Fall back!" The Redcoats turned tail and ran.

"We did it!" celebrated a rebel soldier "They're turning tail!" The men cheered and celebrated, shaking their guns in the air. I watched with amused eyes and sat down in the grass. Victory at Concord, who woulda thunk?

 _*LE TIMESKIP*_

I walked up to Baric and Conner at a bad time.

"And what of them!?" Conner exclaimed angrily, gesturing to the dead men littered on the ground.

"We do the best we can with what we got." Baric replied. I bowed my head.

"It is not enough." Conner snapped. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away. The last thing I heard from Baric was barely audible.

"It never is."

* * *

"For the support of the glorious cause!"

I tuned out and leaned back in my chair.

"Bored." I groaned.

"Shh." Was Conner's only reply as he paid closer attention to the speech being given.

"Truly there is no man better suited for the task." Adams told us, leaning over which annoyed me since I was in the middle.

"Really?" asked an unfamiliar man behind us "I can think of several." Conner tensed and got up, turning to face the man.

"Charles Lee." He growled. I too tensed when I recognized the name. Templar.

"Do I know you?" the man asked pompously. I got up and put my hand on Conner's arm warningly.

"I would not expect you to remember." Conner replied tersely. Adams grabbed Conner by the arms, holding him back. All I could think of was Conner saying something stupid like: "Hold my earrings!" or "Hold me back bro! Hold me back!"

"Conner! There's someone I want you to meet!" Adams said and we both dragged the Native away. I heard Lee say something before we were out of earshot.

"Where is that novice?" Lee muttered "The Grandmaster will not be pleased." I narrowed my eyes at this, but decided to let the matter rest. Conner or I couldn't eliminate the Templar man here and in public.

"Sorry to pull you away like that." Adams apologized "But the last thing we need is the two of you coming to blows." Conner gave me a frustrated glance.

"He is right." I told him gently "Conner, you can't fight Lee. Not here anyway. You must bide your time." Adams nodded in agreement.

"Conner, Alice, allow me to introduce you to our newly appointed Commander-in-Chief George Washington." Adams said, pulling us both over to the man who was giving the speech. My eyes widened and I almost squealed. Conner caught sight of my expression and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah. So you are the ones who saved Sam and John at Lexington." George said. I smiled a bit, I didn't trust myself to speak.

"It was the patriots who did that." Conner sighed "We merely lent support."

"As humble as he is brave, we could use more men like you." Washington chuckled, shaking Conner's hand "And what about you my dear?" I widened my eyes in shock. George Washington was _speaking_ to me!

"Like my friend said," I responded "We simply decided to lend a hand." Washington smiled and lifted my hand to kiss it.

"Actually..." I started "I prefer shaking. Thanks." Washington raised an eyebrow, but shook my hand nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me I should attend to Charles over there. He looks none to happy to be passed over for command." Washington said. I glanced over at the Templar, he did indeed look butt-hurt.

"It was good to meet you Conner, you as well Alice." Washington continued. I grinned. George Washington said me name! BEST DAY EVER! I watched he strolled off and internally squealed. Conner turned to Adams.

"Tell me you have news of Pitcairn." He demanded. I rolled my eyes. Pushy much?

"I'm told he's taken shelter in Boston where he's guarded by a thousand Redcoats." Adams told us "The only way you're gonna get at him, is if we draw him out." My attention was captured and I leaned in slightly.

"How do you propose we do so?" I asked.

"We're launching an offensive attack against the city to do just that."

* * *

 **A/N- And scene! Woooooo! Bunker Hill is up next and it's gonna be awesome! I'm so excited. BTW, I want to congratulate a fellow classmate who bothered my about this story until I updated. Props to you for getting me to break.**

 **Jacob- That's disappointing love. I expected a bit more will from you.**

 **Savespot- Oh! Hello Jacob!**

 **Desmond- *Coughs***

 **Savespot- *LONG SIGH* Hi Desmond...**

 **Desmond- That's better. In reply to Konnoronhkwa-**

 **Savespot- Hold the phone. First of all: I didn't give you permission to do the reviews and second of all: How did you say that so flawlessly?**

 **Desmond- I spent most of these games relieving my foreign ancestors and the rest traveling to different countries to get power sources for the Animus. I think I would be pretty good at pronouncing things in different languages by now.**

 **Savespot- *Blushes* Oh...**

 **Desmond- Anyway, in response to** **Konnoronhkwa \- Even though this story is really lame, I gotta agree that the character is funny.**

 **Savespot- You do care! *Tackles Desmond in bone-crushing hug***

 **Desmond- HELP!**

 **Jacob- *Sigh* Remember to favorite, follow, and review.**

 **That's all for today! Catch you later! -Savespot**


	10. Templar

_Alice's Diary~_

 _Conner and I are off to Bunker Hill to find Putnam and hopefully end Pitcairn's life. It's funny how I anticipate Pitcairn's death, how I hope for the end of the Templars. I have learned about how they've meddled in the affairs of the world for centuries and I do not appreciate their persistence. I have also learned about past assassins from Achilles. I like learning about what they fought for, but it makes me wonder why I decided to join the assassins. I don't want to say that it was heat-of-the-moment decision, but sometimes I wonder. Was I too rash? But then I remember what all those assassins before me fought for._

 _Honor._

 _Revenge._

 _Justice._

 _Answers._

 _I asked Conner what he fights for. He he told me he fights for his people and everyone else who is oppressed. I like that. Conner fights for Freedom and he's so sure about his cause. I wish I could be so certain. But I've decided what I'll fight for now._

 _I'll fight for the future. For my home._

 _I've had a lot of weird dreams too, about a woman named Juno. I don't know who 'Juno' is, but the name is familiar (If only vaguely). I don't think these dreams are actually dreams. They feel too real and are too detailed to be something my overactive brain came up with. They feel like memories. I guess I would be too young to remember much, but I really do think me meeting Juno was real. She did ask me if I wanted to go on an adventure and here I am, in the Revolutionary War with Conner the Assassin. Maybe it's just a coincidence. Am I reading too much into this?_

 _Speaking of reading too much into things, what am I going to do about Timothy. I haven't seen him since the whole head injury thing, but I do care about him. It isn't even like a stupid school crush either, I actually like-like him. I think he likes me too, but I don't know. Maybe I am reading too much into our relationship._

 _Whatever._

 **~Alice Keen~**

 _P.S- I found this journal/notebook/diary thing lying around. Mine now I guess. Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers._

* * *

 **(Random POV)**

I woke up in a bar, my head resting on a table. I blinked a few times and got up. The owner of the establishment was sweeping and I straightened my cream tricorn hat.

"Did you have a nice nap _boy_." growled a familiar voice. I scowled and turned to look at the owner.

"Lee." I snarled. The man in question smirked.

"It's Master Lee to you." He said smugly "Grandmaster will not be pleased. You were supposed to go to that Continental Congress nonsense with me." I smirked.

"If it's nonsense then I see no reason to go." I sassed "And you are not the master of me. I only serve the Grandmaster."

"Interesting argument." said a smooth voice. I jumped and whirled to see Haytham Kenway, Grandmaster of the Templars.

"Grandmaster!" I yelped "I didn't see you there!" Haytham surveyed me.

"That is because you were not meant to." He scowled "Why didn't you to the meeting with Charles?" I smiled nervously.

"Because I fell asleep here?" I asked nervously. Haytham raised an eyebrow and I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry Grandmaster." I apologized "I will not make this mistake in the future. I swear." Haytham surveyed me for what felt like hours.

"Make sure you don't." He said sharply "You are on probation Novice." I nodded hurriedly, nervously twisting the ring around my index finger with the red Templar cross on it. The Grandmaster turn to leave.

"Come along." He called "You are not to leave my side." Charles and I both made a move to follow.

"Just the boy Charles." Haytham scowled "As I remember, you are a grown man capable of protecting himself. Nate will be training with me from now on."

My name is Nathaniel Julian Keen and I'm a Templar. I used to play a game called Assassin's Creed, but now I am part of it. I live with my uncle because both of my parents are dead.

My sister is Diana Alice Keen and I know she is here too. I have seen her, but she never sees me. She's friends with a video game character I used to idolize, Conner Kenway.

The first time I saw her was just after I had joined the Templars (Which is amusing because I used to kill them in video games in my own time). I caught sight of her dumping crates into Boston Harbor with a red-haired boy and almost laughed, of course I would find her in the middle of everything. Her purple hair was distinct and even though I couldn't see them, I knew her dark brown eyes would be glowing in excitement. She had inherited our father's eyes, while I had our mother's pale blue orbs. My baby sister, the rebel colonist.

The second time was in Boston. She was distracting guards in front of a British fortress of sorts and she was...juggling. I watched with slight amusement as she performed many tricks in order for the same red-haired boy from the Tea Party to slip past. She had that devious smirk on her face, the one she used to wear whenever she was about to do something incredibly stupid. About a half-hour later her, the red-haired boy, and Conner were being chased by guards. I worried about her because of asthma, but she seemed to be handling it pretty well until she slid on some ice and hit her head hard on a brick wall. The red-haired boy and Conner were bickering and soon the Native American assassin left with my injured sister.

The third and most recent was at Concord. Master Kenway sent me to see how the rebels were fairing. I had kept my distance, but I knew something was up when instead of one hooded figure, I saw two. The first one was in white robes and I knew it was Conner, but the second was dark green. I watched as they fired arrow after arrow at the Redcoats, barely ever missing their mark. When the ran out of arrows, they picked up a fallen soldier's musket and started firing with the rest of the rebels. After the Redcoats turned and fled, the green hooded figure pulled down their hood, revealing a familiar purple braid.

I was surprised to learn that Alice was an assassin, but not really. Does that makes sense? I mean, she is very rebellious, but I never thought she had the guts to kill people.

Maybe the Alice I knew was different from the girl I saw at Concord.

I pulled myself out of these thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Haytham had given me some spy reports to go through. Our contacts on the patriot side were very descriptive about the 'White-hooded man' and how he fought. I didn't pay much attention until I came over a report about a the White-hooded man and his companion the 'Girl in green-robes'. I looked up to make I was alone before crumpling up the paper and stuffing it in my pocket. I knew Master Kenway wouldn't approve, but he couldn't know about _her_. Not yet anyway. He would just think to kill her on sight. She is an assassin now after all and Master Kenway doesn't want anyone interfering in his -No the _Orders_ \- plans.

I trusted the Order, but I knew they would not hold back just because an assassin is my sister. Maybe if I showed her the errors of Creed's ways and ideas, like Master Kenway showed me, she would be saved from the Order's blade. But until then, I would have to protect her.

I sighed and started going through the reports again. There weren't any others that mentioned Alice, most focused on Conner. I smiled in satisfaction.

My sister will remain a secret for now.

"Master Keen?" asked a voice. I jumped and got up, whirling around to look at the person who addressed me. I relaxed when I saw who it was.

"Holly." I sighed "You scared me." Holly was an African American girl who served the Templars. She was born in the colonies and 'belonged' to John Pitcairn. Her bright green eyes glowed in amusement and she brushed back her long dark hair. She was beautiful and I blushed slightly at the thought.

"Do you need something?" I asked finally. She blushed and chewed the bottom of her lip.

"I-I was wondering, since Master Pitcairn is out, if you need something." She stuttered. I smiled at her and she blushed even harder.

"No, I don't." I replied "But thank you for the concern." She walked up to me and adjusted my coat collar slightly. She froze when she noticed what she was doing and stared at me apologetically.

"S-Sorry Master Keen." She squeaked "Your coat collar was um... crooked." She looked down and I felt bad.

"It's fine." I told her "And please, call me Nate." She looked up to me in surprise and then smiled.

"Ok then." She said "...Nate." We stared at each other and then I did something incredibly bold. I leaned in slightly and my hands fell to rest on her hips. She leaned forward in response and closed her eyes.

"HOLLY!" called Master Kenway from his study. We jumped back from each other quickly.

"You better go see what he wants." I laughed awkwardly. She looked away from me.

"Yeah..." She mumbled "See you around... Nate." She left and I was alone again with only my thoughts. I tried to shake the image of her bright green orbs when they closed slowly as we almost... I banished the thoughts from my mind quickly. In my own time, Holly and I could have a relationship. The same however, was not true here. That was frowned upon and I didn't want her to get in trouble because of me.

But somehow, I didn't care.

I pushed the thoughts away and focused on the reports. I organized them and set them out for Master Kenway to go over.

"Maybe." I said to myself "Maybe it could work."

* * *

 **A/N- Okay, yeah so I lied about the Bunker Hill chapter. I probably won't do that part of the game. But guys! NATE'S IN THE GAME! AND HE'S A TEMPLAR! HOW'S ALICE GONNA REACT! WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!? Do I hear a Haytham, Nate/ Alice, Conner team-up?!**

 **Conner- Could you stop yelling.**

 **Savespot- *Blushes* Sorry Conner.**

 **Edward- Is that my adorable Grandson!?**

 **Haytham- Dad no...**

 **Conner- *Muffled yells because Edward is smothering him in hugs* HELP!**

 **Savespot- How about no? Arno?**

 **Arno- I want to watch this.**

 **Replies to Reviews!**

 **Conner- *Muffled*** **Konnoronhkwa \- I said your name. I want to inquire what tribe you're from though. I hope I made your dreams come true.**

 **Savespot- *WEIRD FACE* That didn't sound weird AT ALL! Next?**

 **Arno- Sophie\- Here you go. More about Conner and not _Me._ *Glares at Savespot***

 **Savespot- Hehe...**

 **Evie- oXogeorgiaxXo\- Here is your next chapter!**

 **Savesepot- That's all for today! Remember to Like, Favorite, and Review! It makes me smile and motivates me!**

 **Go team! -Savespot**

 **P.S- I was thinking of a different cover for this story. I would like something that looks more like Alice. So if anyone is an artist or something, could you draw me a picture? Thank you!**

 **P.P.S- What did you guys think of Nate and Holly? I just thought that it might add to Nate's character and story. Please tell me what you think! It matters to me what you guys think! Ok! LUV YOU MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!**


	11. Thomas Hickey Among Other Things

_Alice's Diary~_

 _John Pitcairn is dead, but there is a bigger problem present. The enemy intends to murder General Washington. Conner and I have returned to the Homestead, but I cannot help but worry. If Washington dies, then the Colonies will never win against the British and the future of America, of my home, will disappear with the final breath of Washington. I cannot permit this to happen, but Conner seems content to sit and watch until he is needed. I am too restless and I suppose I could have more patience, but time is of the essence._

 _I hate waiting._

 _~Alice Keen_

* * *

Conner stared at the portraits of the Templars and I joined him.

"I hate this waiting game." I told him, crossing my arms.

"Really? I didn't hear you the first hundred times." He mumbled. I smacked his arm.

"Conner, I'm serious." I scolded.

"For once." teased Achilles, coming to stand next to us "How fares the hunt?" I glanced at him and then Conner.

"There is progress, but I worry it is not enough." Conner replied. I sighed and glanced at the pictures.

"You must strike where you're needed most." Achilles told us "What if you pursue Charles Lee and your father? What then of Paul Revere and soldiers-"

"Soldiers?" Conner interrupted "There were no soldiers in those towns, only men and women forced to defend themselves."

"Is this not why you fight?" Achilles asked "To protect your people? Your struggle is the colonists struggle. In helping one, you help the other." I looked away and down at the floor, pondering his words. I looked back up when Conner followed Achilles angrily.

"Encouraging words from one who thought mine a fools errand!" He snapped. I shook my head and turned away from the portraits to watch the fight that Conner had started. Achilles chuckled and I raised my eyebrows, this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Make no mistake, I still do." Achilles replied "But I can't help, but feel some pride in your success."

"And why should I give you any credit?" Conner demanded. Achilles paused in his ascension of the stairs, turning to face Conner.

"Then don't." He spat "But...uh...first, return the robes, the blades, the darts, a-and... all the years of training and knowledge I have bestowed upon you. Return these and then, your words may have some merit." I glanced at Conner in amusement and followed Achilles upstairs quickly, Conner not far behind me. We found Achilles in the kitchen, where he was picking up a tea tray. I smiled at him and took it from his hands gently.

"Here." I whispered "I think you have _someone_ to attend to." Achilles smiled at me, just as Conner interjected.

"Or you could just admit you were wrong." Conner snapped. I giggled and Achilles chuckled.

"Oh child, please." He said patronizingly "You've killed two men, one more salesmen than soldier. you're going to have to try a lot harder than that to impress me." I followed him into the dining room and set the tray down, not batting an eyelash at the unfamiliar man. I handed him a cup of tea and Achilles grabbed his own.

"Is that so old man?!" Conner spat "Or perhaps we should step outside? I will gladly show you how easily I could...trounce...you..." He blushed slightly and shifted in embarrassment when he saw the man standing with Achilles and I. I picked up a teacup and took a sip, trying to hide my obvious grin.

"Conner, Alice, this is Benjamin Tallmadge." Achilles introduced "His father was one of us, no need for secrecy. I think he has something he wants to say."

"Achilles tells me you've both uncovered a plot, to murder the Commander-in-chief." Benjamin told us. I set my cup down and exchanged glances with Conner.

"Yes, but I've only false starts and dead ends to show for it." Conner replied.

"We." I coughed quietly.

"Not anymore my friends." Benjamin assured us, he set down his teacup and walked over to Conner, resting his hand on the Native's shoulder.

"Thomas Hickey's your man." He continued "And I aim to help you catch him." Conner opened his mouth, but I beat him to the punch.

"How?" I inquired. Benjamin glanced over at me.

"I'll explain on the way." Benjamin responded "You and I are going to New York." They started to walk away and I went to follow them.

"Not you, Alice." Achilles said "You will be staying here and training. Just because you are officially part of the Creed, does not mean you are a master Assassin." I scowled and looked down at my feet.

 _"And to think I carried that tray for you."_ I thought bitterly.

* * *

I was reading a book from Achilles's library, trying to ignore the throbbing from my fingers. Achilles insisted that I help around the Homestead and I spent most of the day fixing up houses or whatever else the residents here asked me to do. Norris asked me to hand him a plank of wood and I got several splinters from it. I pulled them all out (with a lot of cursing and yelps of pain) but my fingers ached.

"Alice?" inquired Achilles as he came into the library. I looked up briefly and smiled.

"Yeah?" I replied. I noticed his grave expression and closed the book, setting it down in my lap.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Achilles sighed and leaned on his cane.

"I'm afraid Conner had been arrested." He said. I paled and got up.

"What do I need to do?"

* * *

Conner woke up in a cell and got up quickly when he saw Thomas Hickey's face peering through a hole in the wall.

"You." He growled.

"You miss me sweetheart?" Thomas greeted "Wot? Nothing to say?"

"If you are here then Washington is safe." Conner reasoned.

"True, true." Thomas agreed "Thing is, I believe I've just been pardoned." Conner watched as Charles Lee, Haytham Kenway, and a boy that Conner didn't recognize walked over. The guard unlocked Hickey's cell and Thomas left it.

"Thank you kindly for the rescue Gents." Thomas told both of his fellow Templars.

"There can be no further mistakes Thomas." Haytham told him sharply "Am I understood?"

"Wot about this...the Assassin?" Thomas asked, gesturing towards Conner "Yeah, he's here. They put him in a cell right next to mine. Guess we didn't get them all, eh?" Conner saw the boy staring at him and he glared back. The boy just smiled.

"Deal with this Charles." Haytham told Lee "Come along Nate." The boy nodded and followed the Grandmaster out.

"At once sir." Charles replied.

"What we gonna do?" asked Thomas. Charles looked at him with a slight smile and then walked over to Conner's cell.

"You're that boy from the Continental Congress." Lee said "Adam's little lap dog. Where is that girl that was with you?" When Conner remained silent, Charles continued.

"Hm, I think I have an idea." Lee told Thomas "Yes, two birds with one stone."

"Do tell." Thomas said, leaning in.

"All in good time." Lee assured him "It's not like the Assassin's going anywhere. For now we should see about getting you better accommodations."

"Wot you on about?" demanded Thomas "I thought I was getting out!"

"I'm afraid you won't be getting out for a while thanks to Benjamin Tallmadge." Lee told him "He's been running his mouth, saying all sorts of things. You're being investigated for plotting to assassinate George Washington."

"Wot a bunch of bollocks!" protested Thomas "I thought you were going to handle that!"

"We'll discuss this elsewhere." Charles spat, walking away. Thomas stood, fuming, before following.

* * *

Conner was sitting on his bed when she showed up. Her green robes had been replaced with a dove gray dress and her hair was out of its usual braid, falling in wild tresses over her face.

"One day in New York and you get arrested." She scoffed "Why am I not surprised?" Conner stood up and went to the cell door.

"How did you get in?" he asked. She smiled and pulled out a fan, opening it to cover her face.

"The art of disguise." She replied in a weird voice "I also had help from Benjamin. You remember Benjamin? Or have you forgotten since your new career choice as a low-life prisoner?" Her teasing both irritated him and comforted him.

"What did Achilles say when he found out?" He asked instead. Alice closed her fan.

"You know, the visiting hours here are so weird." She mused.

" _Alice_." Conner groaned impatiently. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Disappointed that you got caught, but mostly...worried." She responded at last "Everyone was. The worried part, not the disappointed part." She looked at him and then suddenly smacked his hands from behind the bars with her fan.

"Ow!" He hissed. She glared at him.

" _Especially me_." She snapped "You idiot! I can't believe you got caught! What was all that training you gave me about?" Her voice sank an octave, a poor impression of his deeper tone.

"' _Be stealthy, Alice. Assassins are stealthy.'_ Well guess what, Pea Brain?! You weren't stealthy!"

Her face was flushed a bright red and she crossed her arms.

"Not to mention the trouble I went through to come here!" She spat "I had to wear a dress. _A DRESS._ Do you know how much I have to love you in order to do that? I hate dresses! This corset in cutting off my airways and I can hardly breath! Then I had to pull a favor with Timothy to get me inside once Benjamin told me where you were! And all the inmates were ogling me! By the way, don't drop the soap, they seem pretty needy." She took a deep breath when she was finished and Conner stared at her.

"What?!"

"You love me?"

Alice's face flushed and she shook her head, her purple hair bouncing.

"I'm ranting about all of that and _that's_ what you focus on?!" She snapped "Men! Unbelievable! We are _friends_ Conner! Of course I love you!" She smack his hands again with her fan.

"Ow!"

"Now. Here's the part where I tell you something from Achilles." she sighed "We don't have money to bail you out and we can't risk a prison break. So you have three choices. Break yourself out, wait until we collect the money, or wait patiently for the Templars to make their next move which will probably result in your death. _But_ , if you go with the last choice we can try and save you from hanging." She took a deep breath, growling another curse about her corset.

"I have to go." she told him "I'll try to visit again, but I probably won't be able to." She turned to leave, but Conner grabbed her arm.

"Wait." He commanded. She arched an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously.

"There is a new Templar." He said "A young boy that goes by the name Nate. He was with Charles Lee and Haytham Kenway when they came to get Thomas Hickey." Alice paled slightly.

"Did you get a last name?" She demanded. Conner shook his head and she bit her lip.

"We will deal with him once you are free." She decided.

"Alice, if I don't make it you'll have to-" Conner started.

"You will make it!" She snapped "I swear it on my life! You will come out of this alive Conner Kenway!" She yanked her arm from his hand and stormed off. Her gray dress whipping around the corner was the last thing he saw.

* * *

 **A/N- OKKAAAAY THEN! So that was dramatic. Another Alice rant and special appearance by Nate! So Conner is a jailbird now, weird. Don't drop the soap Conner! Don't do it!**

 **Conner- Wha-?**

 **Savespot- Shhhhhh... *Puts finger over his lips***

 **Replies to reviews!**

 **Konnoronhkwa review #1- You heard the girl Conner! Now kiss! *Shoves Conner into Konnoronhkwa causing both of them to fall* Oopsie.**

 **Konnoronhkwa review #2-** **Wait, your friend wrote that? Well crap. I shipped it tho... *Starts crying***

 **Jacob- Shush dearie, it'll be alright.**

 **Savespot- *Cries into Jacob's shoulder* Ok, I'm good now.**

 **Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review because it makes me smile!**

 **Yours the most truly! -Savespot**

 **P.S- I finished the Syndicate Cutscene movie things! It was so beautiful! I love Evie and Jacob! (Sry all other Assassins).**


	12. I Killed A Man!

I scowled up at the sky, rain running down my face and dampening my hair. I had ditched the gray dress for my green assassin robes and instantly felt better, but unfortunately I had a dire matter to attend to. Conner was to be hanged today. Achilles already brewed up a plan to save him and kill Thomas Hickey in one fatal swoop.

Two birds, one stone.

All I had to do is cut the noose when Conner gave me the signal. I paced the rooftops impatiently, couldn't Conner hurry up and get here so I could save him? My attention was caught when the crowd starting screaming and yelling. I looked down from my hiding spot to see Conner being walked to the gallows. A woman came up and punched him. I winced and then smiled when Achilles pushed the woman away to talk to Conner. His talk was interrupted by Hickey hauling Conner away. I watched as he was led up to the gallows. Conner glanced up slightly and his gaze fell on me. I smiled and took a small bow. His mouth twitched as he turned away, careful not to draw attention to me.

"Brothers, sisters, fellow patriots." Lee said to the crowd "Several days ago we learned of a scheme so vile, so _dastardly_ , that repeating it now disturbs my being. The man before you plotted to murder our much beloved General. Indeed, but what darkness or madness moved him-" Lee continued to drone on and on. I tuned out and slowly pulled out a knife, getting ready to throw it. I paused when I heard footsteps behind me, but when I turned no one was there.

"May God have mercy on your soul." Lee said. I whirled around and threw the knife. I watched as it hit it's mark, cutting the rope and freeing Conner. I didn't take long to celebrate and went after Hickey. He was heading towards Washington and I followed along on the rooftops. Conner was too far behind and I leaped off the rooftop just as Hickey raised his gun to kill Washington. I flicked my wrist and my hidden blades slid out as I landed on Hickey. I plunged my blade into his back and stood up.

"Y-You're getting slow." I wheezed to Conner "Help me roll him over." We moved Hickey onto his back and kneeled next to him.

"Damn it." He panted "I thought I'd at least see another day. Shame."

"I want answers." Conner said.

"We." I coughed subtly.

"Why did Johnson try and buy my people's land? Why was Pitcairn targeting Adams and Hancock? What purpose would Washington's murder have served? Why does your order support the British?"

"How should I know?" Hickey asked "The Templars, Lee, the big man Haytham, they has the money. They has the power. That's the reason I threw with them, that's the only reason. Sure, so they have some sort of vision of the future too. I didn't give a damn about any of that. They can sing their songs about mankind and it's troubles, they can make their plans and spring their traps, don't bother me none. They paid me so I said yes. Didn't bother to ask who, or how, or why. Didn't care." I scowled at him.

"You chose to side with men who would rob us of our humanity simply because it was more profitable?!" I demanded.

"What else is there?" Hickey spat "I'm not some blind fool to give up all I got on some principle. What is principle anyway? Can you bring it to the bank?" I looked away at him disgustedly.

"Don't either of you look at me like that." Hickey scowled "We're different. You and I. You're just some blind fools chasing butterflies. Whereas I'm the type of guy who likes a beer in one hand and a titty in the other." I recoiled slightly. This dude was beyond disgusting, he was downright repulsing.

"Thing is boy," Hickey continued, talking to Conner "I can have what I seek, had it even. But you, your hands will always be empty." His head tilted to the side and Hickey died. Conner said something in his native tongue. Soldiers surrounded us and we both got up.

"At ease men!" yelled a voice "At ease! I said, lower your Goddamned guns. These two are heroes." I smirked slightly and turned to Conner.

"I'll find Achilles and meet up with you later." I whispered "And you're welcome for saving your sorry hide." I pulled my hood up and walked past the guards.

* * *

I almost cried in excitement as I watched the signing of the Constitution.

"Conner!" I squealed "Look at them!"

"Yes, I see Alice." He sighed. I squealed again quietly and repeatedly tapped his shoulder in happy energetic spasms. He grabbed my hand after the four-hundredth or so tap and gave me a stern look.

"Fine." I growled "Party-pooper." I tuned out as the Congress complimented Conner. I smiled at him and suddenly my vision faltered as I crumpled to the ground.

* * *

 _Desmond sat up from the Animus._

 _"Who was that girl?" He asked his father, Shaun, and Rebecca._

 _"Don't worry about her." His father instructed "Shaun has found another power source."_

* * *

I sat up and gasped.

"Conner!" I yelled. I fell out of my bed and pulled my assassin robes on quickly. When I was finished, I rushed down the stairs and out of the Homestead. Achilles and Conner both stared at me, it seems they were in an argument.

"You're awake." Achilles said. I panted and nodded.

"You were going to leave without me!" I accused Conner, pointing at him to emphasize my displeasure. Conner blinked at me looking confused.

"You've been asleep for months and you wake up because I'm leaving you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, Captain Obvious." I scowled "Wait I was asleep for months? Eh, normal enough. Take me with you!" Conner rolled his eyes.

"You never change."

"So is that a yes?"

"...Get on the horse."

* * *

I sat uncomfortably on the back of the horse, my arms wrapped around Conner's waist.

"If you had waited I could have gotten my own horse." I scowled.

"Time is of the essence." Was all Conner replied. I frowned.

"I think that you didn't want me ruining your dramatic exit from that fight you had with Achilles." I pointed out.

"...That is not any of your concern."

"Drama Queen."

* * *

Conner and I walked over to General Washington at Valley Forge.

"Commander." Conner greeted.

"Conner." Washington replied.

"Hey Alice, how was your day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Alice." Washington greeted with a faint smile.

"Any word on Lee?" Conner asked. Ooooh, Conner's being gangsta and mysterious yo! 'Yo Homie where's Lee yo?'

"Not yet." Washington replied "My apologies, I've been distracted. Supply caravans meant for the camp have gone missing. I suspect treachery." Well duh, why else would the supplies be gone? Did they get lost in the snow? Naw bruh, someone would've notice.

"A traitor named Benjamin Church recently released from prison has vanished as well." Washington continued. Wait, didn't they like, KILL traitors or whatever?

"The two events are surely related." Washington finished.

"What was his crime?" Conner inquired. Treachery Conner, weren't you listening?

"He was caught sending letters to the loyalists detailing our troop strength." Washington explained "He claimed it was a scare tactic that we might avoid war. A poor lie."

"I will find Church for you." Conner said.

"We." I corrected.

"Why? What reason do you to help?" Washington asked.

"Does it matter?" Conner inquired smoothly.

"As you wish." Washington said.

"Up top George! I love that Princess Bride movie!" I smiled, holding up my hand. Both men looked at me strangely and I blushed.

"Don't leave me hangin'." I squeaked. But he did. Rude.

"We receive reports of trouble along the Southern road." Washington continued "Might be he's responsible. I suggest you begin your search there." Conner nodded and left.

"Bye Georgie." I smiled, waving to Washington as I followed the Native assassin.

* * *

I followed Conner into an old building and instantly regretted it. Someone jumped on top of Conner, knocking him down and someone else jumped on me, knocking me down.

"Father." Conner greeted. I glanced over at them. Assassin say what?

"Conner." Replied the strange man "Any last words?" Oh poop, that's Haytham Kenway Grandmaster of the Templars.

"Wait." Conner replied.

"Poor choice." Haytham whispered.

"Rude." Sniffed the person on top of me. I turned my head to look at them and froze when I saw who it was.

"Nate?" I gasped "You're a Templar?!" Nate cocked his head to the side.

"Alice?!" He mocked "You're an assassin?!"

"I hate you." I hissed.

"No you don't." He replied instantly. I growled and pushed him off of me, just as Conner pushed his father off of him.

"Come to check up on Church?" Conner demanded. I tuned him out and focused on my brother.

"What?" I asked "How?" Nate chuckled.

"Proper sentences Alice." He chided. I scowled.

"You're always so uptight on grammar." I sniffed "Just like Father." Nate scowled back at me.

"And you're always snipping away about useless things." He snapped "Just like Mother." I grinned.

"You want to play this game?" I asked.

"I always win." He smirked.

"You haven't since we were kids." I scoffed.

"And it seems you haven't grown up yet." He snapped. I scowled again.

"Like you'd know." I sneered "You haven't seen me in months, years even. I swear, I leave you alone for a few years and you go and join Templars." Nate smirked.

"Don't hate." He sighed "Look, we want the same thing as you. Freedom, Justice, and all that stuff, but you seem to be sabotaging yourselves." I laughed without humor.

"How so?" I smirked " _Brother mine._ " He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, _sister dearest_ if only I had the time to tell you." He proclaimed dramatically "But alas, it would use three lifetimes just to finish explaining half."

"Oh, that's it!" I spat "FOR SPARTA!" I tackled him out of the window and into the snow. We wrestled for a bit until I had him pinned with his arms held under my knees. I picked up some snow and shoved it into his face.

"Eat it!" I demanded "Eat the snow you filthy-no-good-potato-lover! I swear I'll bite your fingers off if you don't eat it! I swear it!" I kept violently shoving snow into his face until I heard someone clear their throat quite loudly.

"What?" I yelled "Don't you see I'm busy? I don't have time for your crap right now Conner!" I turned to see Haytham with Conner standing behind him. I got off of Nate quickly and stood up.

"Do you know this person Nate?" Asked Haytham. I scowled.

"I have a name." I snapped. Nate got up quickly.

"Who is this boy Alice?" Asked Conner.

"This is my-" Both Nate and I started at the same time. We whirled to face each other.

"Stop repeating what I said!" We both yelled.

"I said stop!"

"Stop!"

"Oh, bite me."

"Stop it!"

"I'm serious!"

"Bang!"

"Boom!"

"ABCDE-"

"DANG IT!"

I got frustrated so I punched Nate in the arm and turned to face the two older men.

"Conner, this is my brother Nate." I said pleasantly "And Mr. Kenway, I am Nate's sister-" I was cut off by Nate punching my arm.

"OW!" I yelped "You meanie!" I punched him in the shoulder and he yelped, cradling it gently.

"Alice! That hurt!" He scowled. I smirked.

"Don't be such a weenie." I told him "You've always been soft."

"Whatever!"

"It's true!"

"I'm the eldest, so I'm the toughest!" Nate pointed out.

"That is the lamest excuse for not being a weenie ever." I said "But it's OK, I'm not the comeback police." Haytham cleared his throat again and we both turned.

"Yes, sorry." Nate apologized "This is my sister Alice." I smiled and waved.

"Hullo." I grinned "Very pleased to meet you, although kinda confused as to why Conner hasn't murdered your face yet. Conner, is there something I should know?" Conner stared at me and then rolled his eyes.

"We are in a temporary truce with the Templars." He explained "We are to track Benjamin Church now." I raised an eyebrow.

"So, I can't murder my brother?" I asked.

"No." Conner responded after a short pause. I frowned.

"Dang it." I sighed "Stupid truce." Nate gaped at me and I smiled.

"Alice!" He said, kinda hurt "That hurt my feelings!"

"Be a man Nate." I said, staring into the distance as cool and stuff "Be a man."

* * *

 **A/N- OK! So Templar/Assassin teamup. How is this gonna work out? Only the wizard of OZ knows! Well, I do too...but that's not as dramatic.**

 **RESPONDS TO REVIEWS!**

 **Konnoronhkwa- Hey I spelled most of that without looking! Anywho, wouldn't we all love a kiss from Conner? Cute ship name tho...**

 **Sloturtle Corp-** **I did and it was awesome and I may or may not use that as a background maker.**

 **REMEMBER TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW BECAUSE I'LL GIVE YOU ASSASSIN COOKIES!**

 **Love from the bestest Sloth ever- Savespot**


	13. The Hunt For Benjamin Church

We watched a man who was caught in a snowdrift inspect his wagon.

"What do we do?" I asked Conner.

"We confront him, duh." Nate replied. I turned my head to scowl at him.

"You can shut your trap." I hissed "I don't care if your older, I will literally punch you if you try to demean me again." Nate smirked.

"Ooh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover." He teased. I glanced at Conner.

"You're gonna have to hold me back." I told him "Either that or hold my earrings, it's up to you really." Haytham glanced at Conner.

"I don't know which one is worse." He said. Conner nodded slightly and I scowled.

"Oh yeah." I scoffed "You two get to know each other over some tea while I throttle my brother. Trust me, it'll be a great bonding moment for us all." Conner scowled at me and I stuck out my tongue.

"Let's go and confront him." Ordered Haytham "We haven't got all day, children." I rolled my eyes and followed him and Conner out of the bushes with Nate trailing behind me. We walked up to the cart driver and I smiled as pleasantly as I could. Conner loomed over the man.

"Are you Ben Church's man?" He asked. I face palmed as the cart driver took off.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'." Nate commented.

"Well played." Both Haytham and I sarcastically said. I turned to the Templar with a raised eyebrow. I am the sass-master thank you very much! I rolled my eyes and followed Conner as we both ran after the man.

* * *

I watched as Conner slammed Ben Church's man into a tree.

"It was not wise to run." Conner said dangerously. I smiled under my hood and crossed my arms.

"What do you want!" Yelped the cart driver.

"Where is Benjamin Church?" Conner demanded.

"I don't know!" Replied the driver "I was riding for a camp just North of here where we normally unload the cargo! Maybe you'll find him there!" A gunshot was heard and I instantly covered my ears, turning to the source. Haytham.

"Enough of that." Haytham said calmly. I turned to see the cart driver laying dead in the snow.

"You did not have to kill him!" Conner snarled.

"Let's not waste time with all this pointless banter." Haytham instructed "Go catch up with the rest of Churchill's men. Infiltrate that camp of theirs can see what you can discover."

"What about you?" Conner demanded.

"Never you mind!" Haytham snapped "Just do as I ask." I turned to Nate.

"Nice side you picked." I snarled at him and followed Conner to go find the camp.

* * *

I peered out of the hedges. Conner and I had in fact infiltrated the camp, but we were trying to be stealthy about it so we could gather information.

"So about your dad..." I said as I stabbed a guy in the throat "What's his deal?" Conner put a finger to his lips.

"Right, right..." I mumbled "But it's just, and I hate to tell you this, but he's kind of a- Oh, what's a good word? Ass." Conner didn't reply and took off. I sighed and followed.

"Look what we found!" Announced a man. i peered through the bushes to see three men. Two were holding Haytham and the third had my brother's arms pinned behind his back. The two men forced Haytham to kneel and the man holding Nate kicked the back of his knees. Nate fell with a grunt and almost landed in the snow.

"They was creeping around the camp all suspicious like!" Announced the second man holding Haytham.

"Must be Yank spies!" Chimed in the man holding Nate. A taller man walked over, he seemed to be in charge.

"Ah, here's something else." Said the man in charge "Something special. Isn't that right _Haytham_? Church told all about you."

"Then you should know better than this." Haytham warned. I rolled my eyes. I have literally have only seen you shoot a man point blank Haytham, I'm not seeing much skill. The boss man (Which is obviously what I call the man in charge. Duh.) punched Haytham.

"You're not really in the position to be making threats." Boss man told Haytham "Are ya?" Haytham glanced over at us and I felt my stomach twist. Did he really think we were going to help him? Oh yeah, that truce thing. Dang.

"Not yet." Haytham mumbled. I rose with Conner and we both took off. Conner took out the guys holding his father with his tomahawk and I took care of the Boss man and the dude holding my brother quickly with my hidden blades. I looked up as more men filed into the clearing, holding guns.

"You have got to be kidding me." I sighed. I took a deep breath before running towards the men. I quickly disarmed one and shot another with his gun. I spun around to face the disarmed man and hit him in the face with the gun. Haytham said something, but I couldn't make it out over the men shouting. Something about meeting him in New York. Say what now?! I turned to see Haytham and Nate leaving. Are you kidding me?! Conner yelled something else at him, but I was more focused on not dying than their argument.

"I really hate your dad!" I yelled to Conner. He ignored me as we both kept fighting, eventually killing all the men. I bent over, my hands on my knees.

"This...*wheeze* is the worst *wheeze* truce ever!" I panted. Conner nodded in agreement.

* * *

Conner and I both walked into the docks where Haytham told us to meet him.

"Evening Conner." Greeted Haytham "Nice to see you Miss. Keen. I see you made it here in one piece." How did he-? Right, my brother works for him. Speaking of which.

"No thanks to you. Where's my brother?" I demanded. Haytham surveyed me for a moment before answering.

"He has other matters to attend to." He responded "But he did give this to me for you to read." He handed me a letter and I took it. I examined the white envelope and frowned at the torn red seal.

"You read it, didn't you?" I asked. Haytham smiled slightly.

"Indeed, I was just checking to make sure it didn't have any _important_ content in it." He said "But it's mostly a bunch of nonsense that he has already told me." I scowled and pocketed the letter.

"You mistake my brother for a traitor." I spat "I assure you he is loyal, _even if_ he has chosen the wrong side. He will serve you well." Haytham nodded.

"I do not doubt it." He told me "But I was merely being cautious." I scowled and opened my mouth to reply, but Haytham rudely interrupted.

"Benjamin Church is holed up in an abandoned brewery on the water front. We should be done with this by sunrise." He informed us.

"Good, I'd like to have those supplies returned as soon as possible." Conner said.

"We." I corrected.

"Of course." Haytham sneered "Wouldn't want to keep you from your lost cause. Come on then, follow me." I scowled.

"He's so British." I said and followed the Templar.

* * *

I looked over the quite city of New York from my perch on the rooftops.

"Tell me something." Conner said to his dad who acknowledged his request with a hum "You could have killed me when we first met, what stayed your hand?" I looked up, curious as well.

"Curiosity." Haytham replied "Any other questions?"

"What is it the Templars truly seek?" I asked, surprising both of them.

"Order." Haytham said, turning to Conner and I "Purpose. Direction. No more than that. It's your lot that means to confound this nonsense talk of freedom." I frowned a little.

"That's the thing Mr. Kenway." I said, walking up to the Templar "Our dream will be achieved, while yours will only exist in small portions. You can't have order, without chaos."

"Time was, you assassins pursued the far more sensible goal of peace." Haytham told us.

"Freedom is peace." Conner insisted.

"Oh no." Haytham corrected "It's an invitation to chaos. Only look at this little Revolution your friends have started. I have stood before the Continental Congress to listen to them stamp and shout. All in the name of liberty. But it is just noise."

"And this is why you favor Lee?" Demanded Conner.

"He understands the needs of this would-be-nation far better than those chosen to represent it!" Replied Haytham. Conner scoffed and looked away.

"It seems your tongue has tasted sour grapes." He countered "The people have made their choice! And it was Washington!" I blinked at that. Did he really not know? Even I knew that from History Lessons.

"The people chose nothing." Haytham said, just as the thought arose in my head "It was done by a group of privileged cowards seeking only to enrich themselves. They convened in private to commission something to benefit them! Oh they might have dressed it up with pretty words, but that does not make it true! The only difference Conner, the only difference between myself and those you aid is that I do not feign affection!" I winced as he said those words and bowed my head. That had to hurt.

* * *

We walked towards the brewery that Benjamin Church was holed up in.

"Hold a moment." Haytham ordered, the only words he had spoken since the fight. I crossed my arms and waited.

"Church you clever bastard." Haytham complimented/cursed.

"What is it." Asked Conner, _his_ first words since the fight.

"I was hoping I could wave you past the guards, but he's replaced most of them with men I don't know." Haytham explained "Hm, well I should be able to pass without arising suspicion maybe even your friend here as well, but you." He started to leave but Conner grabbed his arm.

"No." He said firmly "We do this together or not at all."

"Then what do you purpose?" Haytham asked.

"I will find a guard who is off duty and take his uniform." Conner explained.

"Very well." Haytham agreed "I will wait here then."

"Of course you will." Conner spat.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Haytham exclaimed sarcastically "Would you like me to come along and hold your hand? Perhaps provide kind words of encouragement?" Conner waved him away and left angrily. Haytham turned to look at me.

"You're not going too?" He inquired. I silently sat down.

"No." I answered finally "Not this time." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the brick wall of the alley. There was a brief moment of silence before-

"So you're Nate's sister then?"

I sighed and opened on eye lazily.

"Obviously." I grumbled.

"You don't seem to have a very _favorable_ relationship." Haytham said "With all the fighting and such, but you are close?" I closed my eye again and pressed my palms to the sockets.

"Yes, we are close." I answered tensely "But I don't see how that's any of your business. And you shouldn't be talking about good relationships, considering that you and your son aren't exactly _Little House on the_ _Prairie_." Haytham shrugged off my comment although he probably didn't know what I meant, but he got the jist.

"It's not fault, his mother didn't tell me she was pregnant." He said.

"Yeah, because that totally explains your Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader relationship." I scoffed " _Conner I am your father. Join me or die. I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!_ Yeah, you guys nailed the auditions for the new movie. Seriously."

"But where are your parents?" Haytham pressed "I've always assumed Nate was a runaway or something like that. I didn't even know he had a sister until this morning." I froze and looked up.

"He didn't tell you?" I asked cautiously, delicately.

"No, never."

"They're dead." I growled "Killed in a public shooting. Nate and I live with our Uncle Laurence, that is, we used to." Haytham didn't answer, just looked deep in thought.

"Good talk." I sighed after a while.

* * *

 **A/N- So close to the end! I actually don't know where I'm going to end this, but we'll see. I will also probably do a sequel and will most likely just post it on the same story. Anywho!**

 **Remember** **to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **Much love as always- Savespot**


	14. Brief Author Note: Very Important!

**Hullo my beautiful Assassins and Templars! I have some very important announcements to make before I start working on the next chapter.**

 **1) I need a beta reader! PM or review if you're interested. Chapters I send may or may not be in chronological order. I'm looking for someone with lots of humor and basic knowledge of Assassin's Creed plotline.**

 **2) Sequel? Alice and Conner's run is sadly coming close to the end. But I will be doing sequels and posting them on the same story (It's easier for me and easier for you to find). If you have any suggestions on which assassin you'd like to see Alice butt heads with, please review or PM me. If you have a scene suggestion (Like Alice shoving a pie into Ezio's face) please PM me so we can keep it our little secret.**

 **3) Wattpad story. I might be posting this story on Wattpad so that you can read Alice's adventures on a fancy little app you can take anywhere! Let me know if you'd like that to happen and if it does: My username on Wattpad is Savespot, just like on here! I do this for your convenience and for mine!**

 **4) I just like the number four...**

 **That's all for today! I hope you all have a wonderful weekend/Friday and remember...**

 **Nothing is true, everything is permitted**

 **Or if you are a Templar...**

 **The Father of Understanding Guides Us**

 **Chao!- Savespot**


	15. Reality Hurts

I stood as I saw Conner walk over and Haytham got up with me. I took one look at his attire before bursting out laughing.

"You look ridiculous!" I giggled "That uniform is waaaay to small for you. Sorry Godzilla." Conner rolled his eyes and Haytham went to straighten Conner's coat.

"That should suffice." Haytham mumbled "Follow me." We followed him to the entrance of the factory.

"Halt strangers. You tread on private property." said the guard "What business have you here?"

"The Father of Understanding Guides Us." Haytham said smoothly. I raised an eyebrow, must be a Templar password or whatever.

"You I recognize, not the savage or the girl." The guard spat. Conner and I both tensed slightly.

"He is my son." Haytham stated "And she is my ward." Conner and I both looked at him in surprise.

"Tasted of the forest's fruits did you?" The guard asked slyly. I silently groaned in my head. Haytham didn't respond and the guard knocked on the gate, causing it to open.

"Off you go then." The guard told us. We went inside and stopped in front of the factory gate.

"It's locked." Haytham informed us "Give me a moment." He kneeled to pick the lock and I exchanged glances with Conner. He leaned against the wall and I sat down unceremoniously on the dirt.

"Alice! You'll get dirty like that!" Haytham scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"As convincing as your performance ago was, I am not your ward." I grumbled "Leave me alone Old Man and focus on your task." Haytham looked at Conner.

"She is rude, isn't she?" He asked her. Conner shrugged.

"She isn't one who follows order lightly." He replied. There was a few moments of awkward silence before Conner broke it.

"Must be strange for you, discovering my existence as you have." He told Haytham coolly.

"I'm actually curious as to what your mother might have said about me." Haytham replied "Always wondered what life would have been like if she and I had stayed together. How is she by the way?"

"Dead." Conner snapped "Murdered." He got off the wall and I watched sadly. He had told me that his mother had passed, but he never told me how.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Haytham said sadly.

"Oh, You're sorry?!" Conner snapped "I found my mother burning alive! I'll never forget her face as she sent me away! Charles Lee is responsible for her death by _your_ order! And you're sorry?"Conner's shoulder gently.

"That's impossible." Haytham replied "I gave no such order, I spoke the opposite in fact. I told them to give up the search for the precursor site, we were to focus on more practical pursuits!" I got up and stood between them.

"Guys." I whispered "Let's just-" Conner moved me roughly to the side and then shoved his father. I lost my balance and fell to the dirt.

"What is done is done!" Conner said loudly "And I am all out of forgiveness." I got up as Conner went into the factory.

My eyes watered slightly, which I told myself was just because of the dust I kicked up from my fall. I waited before I followed Conner inside the factory without a word, Haytham following close behind.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Does it matter?" I snapped, then I took a breath "Sorry, it's just... I'm worried about him. He's always been the silent type, but with you he's showing a lot more emotion than he usually does. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad one, but it scares me and it probably scares him too. He's my only friend here and I don't want to see him hurt." I wiped away the wetness in my eyes.

"Let's catch up, shall we?" I asked with a forced smile.

* * *

Haytham stopped Conner as we approached Church, who had his back facing us.

"Benjamin Church." Haytham addressed the man "You stand accused of betraying the Templar Order and abandoning our principles in pursuit of personal gain. In consideration of your crime, I hereby sentence you to death." The man turned to look at us.

"NOW!" He yelled. Men surrounded us and I glanced at them. Okay, so this was a trap. Brilliant.

"You're too late, Church and the cargo are long gone." The man told us "And I'm afraid you won't be in any condition to follow." Okay, so the man was an impostor. Double brilliant.

"I really hate my life." I sighed and the guards charged at us. Conner pulled out his tomahawk and got to work. I flicked my wrist and my hidden blades slid out. Haytham actually helped us this time in killing off the guards. The impostor dude was babbling about something, but I didn't really pay attention. One guard ran at me with a yell and I side-stepped and then tripped him. While he was down I plunged my hidden blade into his neck.

"Where is Church?" Conner asked the impostor after we finished off the guards.

"I'll tell you, anything you want if you'll promise me you'll let me live!" Cried the impostor. Conner glanced at Haytham and me and Haytham nodded his head slightly. Conner yanked the man to his feet.

"You have my word." Conner promised.

"He left yesterday for Martinique." said the impostor "He took passage on a trading ship called the Welcome, loaded half of it's hull with the supplies he stole from the patriots. That's all I know I swear!" I jumped when the man cried out. Haytham had plunged his hidden blade in the man's back.

"You promised!" the man gasped.

"And he kept his word." Haytham replied "Let's go." I frowned, wow, that was intense. Guards came in and I tensed. This day couldn't get any better, could it?! They aimed to shoot at us and Haytham tackled Conner to the ground. Wow, talk about father bear. I smirked and dove to the side as well, getting out of the firing range. The guards shot at the far wall and something exploded. There must have been gun powder over there!

"Yay!" I cheered "Not dead!" The wall burst into flames and I rolled my eyes.

"OH COME ON!" I screamed "THIS DAY IS TERRIBLE!"

* * *

Haytham brushed his coat off and went to stand next to the second level doors.

"Stuck." He announced after trying the door "See if you can find something to pry it open." I glanced at Conner and he gestured at Haytham.

"Do it." I smirked.

"Conner?" Haytham called "Alice? What are you up to?" Conner got into a running position.

"Ready, set..." I said as Haytham's eyes widened.

"No. Don't do that!" Haytham commanded "We have no idea what's on the other siiiiiiiiiddddddeeee!"

"GO!" I cheered. Conner barreled into Haytham, breaking through the door. I ran to look over the edge just as they fell into the water.

"We do now!" I called down to them as they resurfaced. I backed up and ran, jumping over the edge. I swam up to breathe and grinned at them.

"Thanks boys!" I smirked "You really know how to show a girl a good time!" Haytham glared at me and I looked back innocently. We got out of the water and I was wringing out my hair when I heard a familiar voice.

"Lass?" asked an Irish accent. I turned to see Timothy.

"TIM!" I squealed "How's it going?! Wow, you grew, like, two whole inches! Good for you! Have you been drinking milk?!" Haytham and Conner were having a conversation behind us, not really caring who I was talking to.

"Who is that man?" asked Timothy "And hello Conner." Conner waved vaguely and continued talking with his father.

"That's..." I started, then thought about it "A friend?" Conner grabbed my arm.

"Let's go Alice." He said. I looked at him.

"Yeah, ok." I agreed "Bye Timothy! I'll catch you later!"

* * *

I stared at the ship, turning a little green.

"I think I'll stay here." I told them "On dry land, away from ships. Have fun you two." I turned to leave, but Conner caught my shoulder.

"Alice..." He said "I'm sorry about pushing you back at the factory. I let my emotions get out of hand." I smiled.

"Don't worry about it." I chirped "Honestly, it's fine. I just need to go back to the Homestead, away from ships and family. I need to think." I removed his hand gently and then kissed his cheek.

"Don't let Haytham boss you around." I told him "And... Try to get to know the man. He is your father and I'm sure there's some good left. Come and get me after you're done with Church and then, when all of the ships are out of the picture, I'll come." I smiled once last time before I left.

* * *

I entered the Homestead.

"Hello?" I called "Achilles?"

"In here, child." He responded. I followed his voice downstairs through the open passageway into the secret basement. I descended the stairs.

"Is Conner not with you?" Achilles asked. I shook my head.

"He is following Church by sea." I replied "And since sailing... upsets my stomach... I have chosen to return." Achilles nodded and then smiled.

"That reminds me." He said. He hobbled over to a chest and unlocked it. When he opened it, he pulled out a sword in a leather sheath.

"This sword has been passed down from generations of assassins." He told me "And now I want you to have it." He handed me the sheath and I gaped.

"Go ahead." He urged "Take a look." I pulled the sword out of the sheath and admired it. It looked like a steel and silver combination forged into a beautiful rapier. It had a leather grip and the handle was etched with a small lions head.

"It's gorgeous." I breathed. I did I few moves with it that Conner taught me. The sword was well balanced and when I sheathed it, it slid in perfectly. I strapped the sheath to my side and smiled at Achilles.

"Thank you." I told him "It's almost to good to be true." Achilles smiled, the skin around his eyes tightening.

"I thought you might like it." He replied "Now let's go upstairs and discuss your mission over a cup of tea."

* * *

That night I opened the letter Haytham gave me from my brother.

 _Dear Alice,_

 _First off, I know you're probably mad at me for joining the Templars, but they are fighting for the right things. We all are, it's a matter of perspective._

 _Second off, this isn't real. I know, I know, but let me explain._

 _We are in a game called Assassin's Creed, a game I used to play a lot. These people you meet aren't real, the time here isn't real, your training isn't real. Alice, Conner isn't a real person. He is a video game character that a company called Ubisoft created. The fight between Templars and Assassins is made up, a fictional world that nerds can get lost it. Like Harry Potter or Narnia. You have to believe me! This isn't real and we both need to get out of here! I don't know how we got trapped here, but we need to leave before this game turns us both into something we're not!_

 _Write back to me as soon as you can._

 _Love,_

 _Nate_

I re-read the letter over and over to make sure I read it right the first time. What? How could this all be fake? Everything here was so lifelike, there was no way it could be a video game. Was this some sort of prank? No, Nate wouldn't, not when he had Haytham Kenway over his shoulder. Did he think we was telling the truth?

 _'Choose.'_ cooed a voice in my head. Ok, now I'm crazy. I thought about my life before I met Conner. My parents were dead, I lived with my uncle and brother, I had no friends, and the only person who spoke to me was Nate and that was either to yell at me or tell me nerd stuff. If this wasn't real, then I didn't want reality back.

I felt white hot anger flare up inside me and I marched downstairs and threw the letter into the fireplace. I watched it burn into ash and almost smiled.

Good riddance to bad rubbish.

* * *

 **A/N- Whew! It's finally done! Sequence nine is complete! I actually had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you were at least entertained! Wow, so Nate tried to tell Alice huh? And now Alice is a bit messed up. This is getting intense guys!**

 **Replied to Reviews!**

 **Noxy the** **Proxy \- Here is what happen next! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Konnoronhkwa-** **You poor thing! I hate when internet spazzes! Alice and Nate are horrible and if they ever meet again in this story I'm pretty sure someone's gonna die.**

 **BC2016- I think I will do a sequel with Evie and Jacob, they seem to be all the rage! I've also already seen all the cutscenes and gameplay so that might be what happens. Thank you so much for that beautiful suggestion!**

 **Anywho! Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review because it makes me smile!**

 **Chao!- Savespot**


	16. Politics and Babysitting Haytham!

_I blinked my eyes open and got up, rubbing my eyes._

 _"Diana Keen." Greeted a monotone voice. I turned to see a glowing woman and blinked rapidly._

 _"How do you know who I am?" I asked "Where am I? Who are you?"_

 _"Do you not remember me child?" She inquired "I am Juno." My mind raced in order to remember the vaguely familiar name._

 _"Christmas Eve." I whispered in recognition "You were there. You were supposed to be a dream."_

 _"I assure you, I'm very real. I'm the one who sent you here."_

 _"You sent me into the past?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"W-Why? Why drag me across time? What for?" I demanded._

 _"You're the protector of the assassins." Juno replied "And your brother is the protector of the Templars."_

 _"But, he thinks this is a video game!" I protested "Not to mention that we're not protector material." Juno smiled at me, which I found disturbing._

 _"Your time with Conner is coming to a close. Soon you both will move on to help others." Juno told me "Use your time wisely. Goodbye, Diana."_

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Five more minutes Uncle Laurence." I grumbled "I'll catch the bus..." Whoever was shaking my shoulder seemed pretty persistent though, because they just kept going.

"Get up Alice." said a deep voice. I reached forward with my hand and my index finger connected with a mouth.

"Shhhhh..." I shushed "I promise I'll be up in five." My hand was knocked away and I pulled back my hand instinctively. I opened my eyes and caught sight of Conner looking at me with annoyance.

"Go away..." I moaned "You friggen bear man. Wait, when did you get back? Oh, whatever." I reached for my pillow and pulled it over my head. There was a moment of nothing and I thought Conner had left me alone. I smirked into my pillow and started to fall asleep. Just as I was drifting off, my covers were pulled away, exposing me to the cold air. I shrieked and sat up instantly.

"CONNER!" I yelled "You're gonna die little boy!" I searched the room, but the Native had disappeared. I growled and got out of the bed. I put on my converse and assassin robes over my blouse and pants and grabbed my weapons as I went downstairs. I looked into the kitchen and saw Conner.

"You." I growled "I was having a lovely rest when you suddenly decide it's okay to wake me. What made you think that I'd want to be woken up?!" Conner turned to look and me and surveyed my appearance.

"Is that a sword?" He asked. I looked down at the rapier at my waist and back up at him.

"No, it's a light-saber." I replied sarcastically "Yes, Captain Obvious! It's a sword."

"Where did you get it?" He asked calmly. I rolled my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Who do you think? Friggen Sherlock Holmes?" I snapped "Achilles, duh. Use that brain of yours Conner, because I know you have one. Somewhere. Maybe. Actually...Sometimes I'm not really sure." Conner tilted his head to the side.

"You seem tense." He noted. I gaped at him.

"What was your first clue?!" I snapped "First I get weird letters from my brother. Then I get weird dreams from a lady who claims to be the reason I was sent here. And lastly you wake me up at Lord knows what time in the morning! I'm not even sure why I came down here at all besides to gripe at you! I'm going back to bed." I turned to leave, but then felt Conner's hand on my arm.

"Wait." He said simply. I sighed and turned around, putting on my best "This better be good" face.

"Yes?" I asked tiredly, raising an eyebrow for effect (I might've been tired, but that doesn't stop me from being dramatic).

"You said you'd go with me to help my father." He reminded me. I squinted my eyes at him and then groaned as I remembered.

"I did, didn't I?" I sighed "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Conner and I approached his father who was talking to a young man. Haytham held up his hand to stop us from further approach while he finished his conversation.

"Who does he think he is?" I growled to Conner. He shushed me quietly.

"We need to know what the Loyalists are planning if we are to put an end to this." Haytham said to the other man.

"I tried." replied the man "But the soldiers themselves are told nothing now. Only that they are to wait for orders from above!"

"Keep digging." Haytham ordered "Come find me once you find something worth sharing." The man nodded and walked away, leaving us with a private audience with Haytham.

"We're so close to victory." Haytham informed us "A few more well placed attacks and we'll be able to put an end to this civil war and get rid of the crown."

"What do you intend?" Conner asked.

"Well nothing at the moment since we're completely in the dark." Haytham replied.

"I thought the Templars had eyes and ears everywhere." Conner said. Let it be known that Templars are apparently stalkers of the highest rank.

"Oh we did." snapped Haytham "Until you two started cutting them off." Ha ha...oops.

"Your contact said orders from above." Conner supplied "That tells us exactly what we need to do. Track down the Loyalists commanders."

"OK, alright." I smiled "I do so love getting involved in politics."

* * *

All three of us looked down at the square below us where the Loyalist commanders had gathered. Haytham squatted to get a better look while Conner and I stood there awkwardly.

"Have you considered the proposal?"

"I'm unconvinced. To reinforce them would leave New York exposed. It's hard enough maintaining order with our current numbers. Cut it half?"

"Yet, but if we do not join with them they risk defeat! And then what?"

I rolled my eyes at their squabbling. This is why politics are boring to me.

"They're talking in circles." scowled Haytham "We'll learn nothing watching as we are."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Conner asked "March in there and demand answers?" Haytham turned to look at him.

"Well, yes." He replied. He jumped down from the building and drove his hidden blades into the necks of two guards.

"Ambush!" exclaimed one of the commanders. All of the soldiers readied their weapons to face Haytham.

"Conner? Alice?" Haytham called "A little help here?" I exchanged looks with Conner and we both shrugged our shoulders in exasperation.

"Why did you bring we along to babysit your dad?" I asked. Conner rolled his eyes and jumped down to help his father. I sighed and followed. I landed on a Redcoat and plunged my hidden blade into his neck. I stood up and scowled at the Redcoat who faced me. It was a big man wearing a kilt and holding a huge ax.

"This is a new one." I remarked as I unsheathed my rapier. The man charged me and I ducked under his swing. I spun around and kicked his back, sending his sprawling to the ground. I quickly stabbed his abdomen with my rapier and and turned to face another Redcoat. He leveled his gun at me and was about to pull the trigger when he fell to the ground. Conner pulled his tomahawk out of the man's back before glancing up at me.

"Thanks." I told him. It was then I noticed that Conner and Haytham had finished off the rest of the Redcoats.

"Wow." I commented, sheathing my sword "Way to lower a girl's self-esteem."

* * *

I watched a Haytham tightened the robes binding one of the Loyalist commander's hands.

"We'll bring them back to my quarters at Fort George and see what secrets they might share." Haytham told us. It was just then that one of the three commanders freed his hands and ran away.

"Really?" Haytham sighed.

"Haytham, just for that, I'm not giving you your knot tying patch. You are a failure to Boy scouts everywhere." I teased. Haytham glared at me and I just smiled even wider.

"Well you two best get after it then." Haytham told Conner and I.

"You go." Conner replied "We'll watch the prisoners." I smiled.

"I agree with Conner." I added.

"No, you do it." Haytham snapped.

"Why us?" I whined.

"Because I said so!" Haytham replied "Now go!" Conner glared at his father and then ran off.

"Have fun Conner!" I smirked.

"You too, Alice." Haytham said sternly.

"Fine." I grumbled. I followed the Native and it wasn't long before Conner tackled the man. He pulled his up and I stood there panting.

"Move." He told the man simply.

"Got to Hell!" the man snapped it reply.

"I said move!" Conner scowled, pushing him forward. I took a deep breath.

"And watch your profanities!" I added sassily. Conner and the prisoner both rolled their eyes at me.

* * *

Conner, the prisoner, and I all approached Fort George. We were at the gate when the prisoner turned to us.

"Wait, wait." begged the prisoner "I'll tell you anything you want, anything. Only don't make me go-"

"We just have some questions for you." I told him, trying to be soothing.

"Cross that threshold and I'm a dead man." the prisoner replied hysterically. Just then, Haytham approached us.

"There you are!" Haytham exclaimed "I was worried you might've gotten lost! Come along then." I rolled my eyes as Haytham took the prisoner from Conner's grip.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I told Conner uneasily "I think I'll just stay outside. I need the fresh air anyways." Conner nodded and followed his father inside the fort.

* * *

Conner came out and I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't happy.

"He killed all three of them." He told me. I nodded and put a hand on his arm.

"I figured." I replied quietly "But Conner, it's just who he is. He's practical and won't listen to what nature dictates as right and wrong. Neither of us can change that, but he can. He just needs time and someone to guide his hand." I smiled at him and nudged his arm.

"And hey, who knows?" I asked "Anything can happen." I couldn't really tell if Conner was inspired by my little speech or not because of his hood. I'm just going to assume he was.

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry for such the long wait! The holidays and school have kinda limited my time to write and I'm also hard at work on my own book. (It's called Destiny Redeemed and you can find it on Wattpad. Written by Savespot. #Shameless self-advertising) Agh! I'm so close to the end and it might surprise you! I have no clue! Also I keep dropping my phone at school and everytime someone asks why I do so much I just kinda respond with "Because my phone is secretly Altair and he's practicing his leap of faith". Yeah, I get a lot of weird looks and people asking me to re-pronounce Altair's name because they thought I sneezed or something. Anywho, yeah. I'm so good at coming up with excuses for random things.**

 **Replies to reviews!**

 **Konnoronhkwa-** **Yeah, that part about Alice kissing his cheek was a bit unexpected, but I was in a whatever mood. Also Alice is just kinda like YOLO at this point.**

 **That is all for now! Remember to favorite, follow, and review for secret writer cookies! Can't wait to hear your comments on this chapter!**

 **-Savespot**


	17. Special Chapter

**A/N- This chapter has nothing to do with the story, but I wanted to do a Christmas/New Years special with Alice and Conner (Along with several unexpected guests) I know it's a little late for Christmas, but MER. I'm the writer so yeah! YAY! Grammar! Now on to the chapter!**

 **~ Savespot Productions presents: A Revolutionary Christmas (In third person)~**

* * *

 _December 24th_

Alice woke up and excitedly look out of her window.

"Ah Yis." She cheered "Snow _!"_ She put on her black sweatshirt (Which she had originally kept for sentimental reasons, but she was grateful for the extra layer) and then the coat from her assassins robes. Alice left her room and knocked excitedly on Conner's door. She waited for a few moments before opening the door. She crept over to Conner's bedside and shook his shoulder.

"Conner..." She whispered "Conner wake up." The assassin sat up quickly, his head hitting Alice's in the process.

"OW!" Alice hissed "Mother Hubbard in a Cupboard!" Both people rubbed their heads.

"Alice?" Conner asked sleepily "What are you doing up so early in the morning?" Alice smiled, her mind taken off her throbbing head for now.

"There's _snow_ outside!" She stated excitedly.

"There's _always_ snow." Conner mumbled "Go back to sleep." Alice shook her head.

"No." She replied stubbornly "We are going to play in that snow and you are going to like it. Now are you going to get dressed yourself or do I have to _**help**_ you?" Conner scowled at her.

"Fine." He snapped "I'll meet you outside." Alice crossed her arms with a smirk.

"That trick doesn't work on me." She smirked "I'll wait outside your room and if you're not out in ten minutes, I'm coming back in. So I suggest you hurry." Conner rolled his eyes as he watched Alice waltz out of his room. When the door closed, he got out of bed and got dressed.

* * *

Conner watched as Alice rolled in the snow.

"Isn't this great, Conner?!" She giggled "I love snow!" Conner frowned and leaned on one of the posts supporting the Homestead.

"Yeah, great." He grumbled, then he felt something hit his face. He flinched in surprise and glared at Alice who was laughing hysterically.

"Y-Your f-face!" She gasped "H-Hilarious!" She stopped laughing because the Native assassin was slowly advancing.

"Crap!" Alice squeaked. She hurriedly got to her feet and was about to run, when Conner moved with lightening speed and caught her by the waist. Alice squealed as he lifted her up, her legs flailing in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Is it so funny now?!" Conner growled. Alice squirmed, trying to get free, but he had a strong hold on her. Conner carried her to a snow drift and held her above it.

"Wait! Conner! No! Let's talk about this!" Alice pleaded, but it was too late. Conner dumped the purple-haired girl into the snow, which engulfed her. Conner laughed at Alice, who looked funny buried in the snow. She sat up, spluttering and growled at him.

"It's on now!" She yelled. She coiled her body and lunged at him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Present Day_

* * *

Rebecca, Shaun, and William were all crowded around the monitor, watching as Desmond's (And William's) ancestor was forced to the ground by Alice's momentum.

"I never thought..." Rebecca drifted off. Shaun glanced at Desmond who was asleep in the Animus.

"Desmond seems to be enjoying it." The historian noted. William and Rebecca turned their heads to see Desmond laying there with a huge smile on his face. Rebecca smiled as well at the sight.

"I haven't seen him smile like that since-" She began.

"Lucy." Both her and Shaun finished. William excused himself and left the techie and the historian to watch over his son.

"This 'Alice' girl is so strange." grumbled Shaun thoughtfully "She makes so many modern references. Like Harry Potter and Sherlock, those sorts of things." Rebecca laughed.

"You're such a nerd, Shaun!" She grinned "But you're right, she could be the first sign of time-travel." Shaun rubbed his chin.

"Should we pull Desmond out?" He asked her "I mean, this has nothing to do with the mission." Rebecca shook her head.

"Let's just let him have this time to enjoy himself." She replied, turning back to monitor "It's not something any of us get to do often. Besides, it looks like Alice is whooping Conner's butt in a snowball fight."

* * *

 _Back to Alice and Conner, but flash forward to December 25th_

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" I cheered. Both Conner and Achilles looked up to stare at me.

"Indeed." Achilles chuckled. I hugged the old man and then opened my arms hopefully out to Conner.

"Please?" I asked "Because it's Christmas?" Conner sighed, but hugged me gingerly. I smiled brightly at him when we pulled apart.

"Thank you both!" I told them "You guys have helped me so much ever since I came here. You've given me a place to stay, a purpose in life, and a family. You guys are the best!" Achilles smiled.

"It was out pleasure." He replied. I turned to look at Conner and saw a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Alice." He told me. I grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Ratonhnhaké:ton." I told him. He looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah, I've been practicing on how to say your name." I said "Don't judge me. I thought it'd be sweet!" He smiled at me, a genuine smile.

"It is sweet."

* * *

 _January 1st_

* * *

I leaned over Conner and brought my mouth close to his ear.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, POCAHONTAS!" I yelled. He flinched and had my arm pinned behind my back before you could say 'Nothing is true'.

"Ow, Conner!" I gasped "I was joking!"

* * *

 **A/N- MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! THIS YEAR HAS BEEN INSANE, BUT I'M SO GLAD I COULD SHARE IT WITH ALL OF YOU!**

 **Tell your family you love them and give them a big hug!**

 **Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review because science!**

 **Much love and cookies! -Savespot**


	18. Disney Songs and Betrayal

I sat somewhat awkwardly in my saddle. Conner and I were following Haytham to Valley Forge to see General Washington. I was riding one of the Homestead horses that Conner had given me. A brown mare with white speckles on her flank who was named Fawn. She was relatively gentle, but I still felt uneasy riding on her. I glanced at Haytham, who was looking ahead, and then at Conner, who too had his eyes strictly forward. I sighed and looked upwards, this silence was making me feel uneasy. So I decided to use my awesome improvisation skills to entertain myself.

 _"Look there he goes, that boy is weird no question!_

 _He's on a mission can't you tell?_

 _Hiding in haystacks and some wood._

 _But his face's hidden in a hood._

 _No denying he's a funny man that Conner!_

 _Bonjour._

 _Good day._

 _How is your family?_

 _Bonjour._

 _Good day._

 _How is your wife?_

 _I need, six eggs!_

 _That's too expensive!_

 _There must be more than this assassin life!_

 _Look there he goes that man is so peculiar._

 _What's in that hood? I couldn't tell!_

 _Is it a dreamy far off look?_

 _Or a nose shaped like a hook?_

 _Who's a puzzle to the rest of us? Conner!_

 _O-oh! Isn't he exhausted?_

 _I totally just saw him climb up to a roof!_

 _He is working with his father!_

 _Who's sassy even when compared to me!"_

I was just about to get to the next verse of 'Conner' (My revised version of Belle from Beauty and the Beast) when I was rudely interrupted.

"Alice, no." Haytham sighed.

"Alice, stop." Conner groaned.

"ALICE, YES." I snapped "You guys are being boring and if I want to do Disney song parodies about you, I shall!"

* * *

"Hey. Hey Haytham." I chirped "Can you paint with all the colors of the wind like Conner?" Haytham gave me a weird look.

"What?" He asked. I smiled evilly and took a deep breath.

" _You think you own whatever land you land on._

 _That the colonists are just people you control!_

 _But I know a very certain assassin,_

 _that will make sure you never have *pause* control? (Whatever, YOLO)_

 _You think that the only people worth knowing,_

 _are the people who work and think just like you!_

 _But if you walk the footsteps of your opponents,_

 _you'll learn things you never knew you never knew._

 _DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

 _Have you ever heard the war cry of a Native dude?_

 _Or asked the charging bear why he charged?_

 _Can you sing with all the voices of assassins?_

 _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

 _CAN YOU PAINT WITH ALL THE COLORS OF THE WIIIIIIIIIND?"_

"Alice, shut up." Haytham snapped. I shut my mouth and glared at him. That was a beautiful parody of 'Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas'.

"You have no sense of humor, Hamthighs." I sniffed "None."

"Did you just call me 'Hamthighs'?" Hamthighs asked. I looked around quickly.

"Who? ME?" I gasped "No! No way! Not little old me who totally didn't do the thing you're accusing me of! Psh, what am I? A criminal?"

* * *

 _"Conner had done tossed it,_

 _The British had lost it._

 _Colonists threw all the tea!_

 _Hamthighs and Nate thought they would win,_

 _but then they had to join us and become friends!_

 _The Templars were forced to jo-oin in!_

 _But we assassins knew better than them!_

 _Achilles always frowning,_

 _Redcoats are losing!_

 _In the Revolution!_

 _DA DA DA DA DAAAA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DAAAAAT AMERICA!"_

I sat up proudly in my saddle after my parody of 'Under the Sea' and didn't even realize Hamthighs going to knock me out with the butt of his pistol until it was too late. I slumped over and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _I was five again and I was in pain. My eyes were watering as my uncle showed up in his car to take my brother and I to live with him. I already missed the big blue house we had lived in with our parents as we turned a corner, the street now out of sight. My uncle was sitting in the front with my brother, chatting away. I felt the tears run down my face and I let out a small sob. Nate turned in his seat._

 _"UGH! She's crying again!" He groaned. My uncle looked in the mirror and I quickly wiped my tears away before he could see._

 _"Aw, cheer up buttercup!" my uncle tried to reassure me "Ah, f-fuchsia! Let's just get home, ok? I'll buy you both ice-cream." I nodded and stared out the window. My brother and uncle resumed their conversation and I rubbed furiously at my eyes._

 _I didn't want to cry anymore._

* * *

When I came to, we were already at Valley Forge.

"Alice, are you alright?" Conner asked. I held my head in my hands for a moment before dismounting.

"Where is your father?" I growled. Conner seemed taken aback by my anger and pointed to where Haytham was standing. I marched over to him.

"Glad to see you came to, Alice." He smirked "I-" He didn't get to finish because my hand came in contact with his face with an audible SMACK.

"Don't you DARE think that you can EVER get away with that again Haytham Kenway!" I yelled "Do you know how awful it is to be conscious one second and out like a light the next?! I think you do, but that doesn't give you the excuse to do it to others! Do you hear me? AM I SPEAKING ENGLISH! I ought to gut you and then string your innards up a flag pole for all of the colonies to see! You do NOT treat me like that ever again! Do you understand?" I turned away before he could reply (though he was holding his cheek and I don't know if he could talk with a sore face).

"And you!" I snapped to Conner.

"Alice-" He started.

"Oh don't 'Alice' me!" I hissed "You should find yourself lucky I'm angry because if I wasn't you'd both find yourselves in serious situations in the morning! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BOTH!" I huffed one last time before storming up the path to Valley Forge, leaving both Kenways in confusion as to what just happened.

* * *

"We should be sharing what we know with Lee no Washington." Haytham grumbled.

"You seem to think I favor him." Conner replied "But my enemy is a notion, not a nation. It is wrong to compel obedience. Whether to the British crown or the Templar cross. And I hope in time the Loyalist will see this too, for they are also victims." I resisted the urge to smirk at the conversation behind me and crossed my arms.

"You oppose tyranny, injustice." Haytham said "These are just symptoms. Their true cause is human weakness. Why do think I keep trying t show you the error of your ways?" I stopped in my tracks when I noticed they had come to a halt as well to argue.

"You have said much, yes. But you have shown me nothing!" Conner snapped. He walked off and I heard Haytham mutter "Then we'll have to remedy that then, won't we?" My eyes followed his movements as he moved past me to follow Conner. As he passed he shot me a fleeting look and I scowled in return.

* * *

We walked over to Commander Washington's tent and I felt the familiar flutter of excitement whenever I was near the first president. Or in this case, soon to be first president who was bent over a piece of paper.

"Sir." Conner greeted, folding his hands. Washington looked up and smiled.

"Conner, Alice, what brings you here?" He asked.

"The British have recalled their men in Philadelphia." Conner explained "They march for New York." I watched as Haytham looked over the paper Washington was examining a moment before. I rolled my eyes and stalked towards him as Washington and Conner continued chatting.

"Those are not yours to see." I snapped lowly at Haytham. He looked briefly up at me before gesturing to the paper.

"Read it." He replied grimly. I hesitated before allowing my eyes to skim over it. Every word filled me with horror and I felt bile climb into my throat. Haytham picked up the paper and I realized what he was doing a moment too late.

"Haytham-" I warned, but he cut me off.

"And what's this?" Haytham asked dramatically.

"Private correspondence!" snapped Washington, reaching for the paper. Haytham dodged his reach with a muttered "Of course it is."

"Would you like to know what it says, Conner?" Haytham asked. I backed away from Washington and Haytham, horror evident in my eyes.

"It seems your good friend here has ordered an attack on your village." Haytham annoced "Although 'attack' might be putting it mildly. Tell him, Commander!" I closed my eyes as Washington started explaining.

"We've been receiving reports on allied Natives working with the British." Washington said guiltily "I've asked my men to put a stop to it."

"By burning their villages and salting their land?" I whispered "Calling for their 'extermination'? That's evil!"

"Not the first time either!" Haytham supplied "Tell them what you did fourteen years ago."

"That was another time!" Washington snapped "The seven years war!"

"And now you see what happens to this 'Great man' when under duress." Haytham mocked "He makes excuses to displace his blame, a great many things with that, except TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!"

"ENOUGH!" Conner yelled "Who did what and why must wait! My people come first."

"Then let's be off." Haytham replied.

"No." Conner snapped "You and I are finished."

"Son..." Haytham breathed.

"Do you think me so soft that by calling me 'son' I might change my mind?" Conner growled "How long did you sit on this information or am I to believe you discovered it now? My mother's blood may stain anothers hands, but Charles Lee is no less a monster and everything he does he does by YOUR command!" He turned to leave and then paused, looking t both of the men.

"A warning to you both!" He yelled "Choose to follow me or oppose me and I will kill you." He grabbed my arm and we both walked out of the camp. He let go of my arm once we reached our horses. I stayed silent as we both mounted our horses and rode off in a gallop. I winced everytime Fawn moved a little too sharply, sending my sore arm's nerve endings into a frenzy of pain. I noticed Conner was muttering something in what seemed like his native language.

* * *

 **A/N- HAPPY NEW YEAR! Another chapter until we get back to the good stuff. I'm so sorry, but 2016 is already being hectic for me! Shout out to the lovely SloTurtle Corp for helping me come up with all these lovely parodies and helping me with 'Hamthighs'. Most of this chapter and story wouldn't be posted if she wasn't such a brilliant singer and beta-reader! So go check out her stories and bother her about updating because she needs to do so!**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS!**

 **Konnoronhkwa- NO! NOT MY PUNS! (But thanks for the kind words!) CONNER GO GET MY PUNS!**

 **Conner- What? Why me?**

 **Savespot- Because I said so!**

 **Conner- *grumbling* You sound like my father *Tackles Konnoronhkwa***

 **Savespot- *Pushes their faces together* NOW KISS! (I ship Connlynn like Fed-X with first class)**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REMEMBER TO MOTIVATE ME BY BESTOWING YOUR FAVOR (clicking the favorite author or story button), STALKING ME (clicking the follow author or story button), AND SHARING YOUR OPINIONS (reviewing)!**

 **YOLO AM I RIGHT?**

 **Yours most truly,**

 **Savespot**


	19. I Go Solo For A Whole Paragraph

I didn't question Conner as our route home suddenly went sideways and we started to head somewhere far from the Homestead. I didn't question him as we rode in silence, his anger heavy in the air. I didn't even mind when he clamped his hand tightly around my wrist and dragged me through an unfamiliar village.

But it annoyed me to no end when he started conversing with an elderly lady in his native language. Which, by the way, I don't understand. My language skills are sadly limited to English, French, and a bit of Spanish I learned from watching Dora the Explorer. They greeted each other and started talking. And I had to admit, even though I didn't understand a word of it, I appreciated the beauty of their language. It sounded soft and it had a nice rhythm. I smiled when the older lady looked at me. She turned to ask Conner something, which was probably what my name was or who I was or if I was dangerous, just a normal background check.

Conner responded with a slight chuckle in his voice (Which I was torn between taking offence to or laughing as well) and then the lady said something else which made his faint smile disappear. I caught the name Charles Lee and immediately tensed as well. Conner's face turned concerned as the lady said something else. Conner turned away and then turned back to face us. The two discussed something for a moment longer before Conner grabbed my wrist again and led me away.

"Conner?" I asked "What's going on?" Conner didn't respond and eventually led me to a fire and made me sit.

"Wait here." He ordered and started to walk away. I got up and caught his arm quickly.

"Hey!" I snapped sharply "Look here, mister. I've been following you around like a loyal dog and you have told me nothing of your plans. I refuse to follow you any longer if you don't tell me what's going on!" Conner stared at my hand that was wrapped around his arm and then back at me.

"I'm not asking you to follow me." He replied coolly "I am asking you to stay here while I go handle something." I glared at him and let go of his arm, sitting down.

"Whatever." I growled "I don't care anymore. Go." He looked at me before leaving. I stared into the flames before putting my head in my hands.

"No." I whispered to myself "No more sidekicking for him anymore. I will find where Charles Lee has gone and put an end to this." I stood and pulled my hood over my head.

* * *

Conner got back to the camp, sadness still lingering in his demeanor over Kanen'tó:kon's death. He went in search of his Clan Mother and found her sitting cross-legged by the fire.

 _"Clan mother."_ He greeted _"Where is the girl I brought with me? Alice?"_ The Clan mother only looked at him strangely.

 _"She left."_ She replied _"Said she was going to find Charles Lee."_ Conner's eyes widened. She wouldn't. Oh, but she was stupid enough that she would.

 _"I have to go."_ He said hurriedly and ran off.

* * *

"Alice!" Lafayette greeted me as I came through the treeline "Come to share our victory?" He led me to the edge and I frowned, seeing a battle still going on.

"Où est Charles Lee **(Where's Charles Lee)**?" I asked quietly in French.

"Disparu. On est allés au cours de nos preparations, nous dit d'avancer, puis fuit **(Gone. Showed up during our preparations, tells us to advance, and then flees)**." Lafayette replied bitterly. I shook my head, my face shadowed in my hood.

"Et laisse le reste d'entre nous de nettoyer son gâchis **(And leaves the rest of us to clean his mess)**." I added "Typical." Lafayette nodded and then he turned around.

"Ah! Conner!" He exclaimed "I was just showing Alice our glorious victory!" I tensed slightly, but didn't turn to look. I opted for keeping my eyes on the battle in front of me as Lafayette explained to Conner what Charles Lee did. I tensed when I saw Redcoats advancing.

"Lafayette? Entreprise! **(Lafayette? Comapny!)** " I told him.

"Where'd they come from?" Lafayette exclaimed "Send word we are falling back! Everyone! To me! NOW! NOW!"

"Conner and I will hold the area while you bring them to safety." I told Lafayette. Lafayette nodded and whistled.

"I grant you my finest soldiers to serve as your personal guard." Lafayette told me "There is nothing they will not do to ensure you are victorious. Bonne Chance Mon Ami." I smiled and nodded, turning to the soldiers assigned to me.

"Let's get to work shall we?" I mumbled.

* * *

Conner and I trudged up the hill slowly. We had to pull back since the soldiers were low on ammunition, but we made it out alive.

"You left the village." Conner said quietly. I sighed.

"We can talk later." I replied "Right now, I'm just focusing on not killing Washington. He's a wee bit important in the future and it'd be a shame if his life came to an unexpected end way before it was supposed to."

"I don't understand." Conner told me. I bit my lip from laughing and tried to keep a straight face from under my hood.

"I'll explain when you're older." I teased. We approached Washington and Lafayette.

"Well done my friends, you both have saved many lives today." Lafayette exclaimed, clasping a hand on my shoulder (Conner is Mr. Don't-touch-me-or-I'll-kill-you).

"Conner? Alice?" Washington asked, turning to look at us.

"Charles Lee has betrayed you. He forced retreat in the midst of battle hoping the loss of your men and see you relieved of your command." Washington advanced towards us.

"What?" He demanded angrily.

"I'm sure he will make up some excuse for his actions." I replied coldly "Saying he was outnumbered or that Conner and I were somehow to blame. All lies."

"I will say it one last time." Conner added "That man is your enemy and he will not stop until you are dead or dishonored."

"Their tale rings true." Lafayette supplied "Lee was acting most odd upon the battlefield."

"I will investigate these allegations at once." As soon ad the word left Washington's mouth, Conner turned his head to smile mockingly. I glared at Washington from beneath my hood.

"The time for that is long passed." Conner chuckled darkly.

"This must be done properly." Washington reasoned, putting his hand on Conner's shoulder "Or we are no better than those we oppose. Nevermind the political ramifications of such an ac." I smirked darkly and removed Washington's hand from Conner's shoulder.

"Should you choose to spare Lee's life, then we will take it ourselves." I snapped at him "Enjoy your victory, Commander. It is the last we will deliver you." I turned and walked away with Conner following me.

* * *

"You said we would talk later." Conner grumbled as we rode back to the Homestead. I looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

"I did, didn't I?" I mused aloud "...I left because I'm tired of wanting to help, but not being told what's going on. It has always been like that in my life, so you leaving without me...It was the final straw. I went to find Charles Lee on my own and I only ended up getting as far as you. So there was no point really. I just...wanted to be useful." I shut my mouth and sighed.

"You do help." Conner told me after a pregnant silence "More than you know." I smiled and then laughed.

"Conner Kenway: the therapist?" I giggled "That's new one. I can just feel my self-esteem going through the roof." Conner didn't reply and my smile dropped.

"I'm sorry, that was rude." I sighed "You were just trying to cheer me up and I repaid you with mean teasing. Please don't close up on me! U-uh...you tell me a secret and I'll tell you one?" Conner glanced at me.

"And what do you know that could possibly be so interesting?" He asked. I gaped at him.

"OK, first off: Rude thang. Second off: You have to tell me one first, silly." I beamed. Conner stared at me and I saw his mouth twitch a little.

"Okay, fine." He agreed "My grandfather was a pirate." I felt my jaw drop.

"WOAH!" I exclaimed "What was his name? Did he know any famous pirates like Blackbeard? You're related to a real-life PIRATE?" Conner chuckled at my questions.

"His name was Edward Kenway, yes I am related to him, and I have no idea if he knew Blackbeard. I just read about him in my mother's journals. My father mentioned him once to her." I closed my gaping mouth and beamed at him.

"Ok, my turn." I grinned, I tapped my chin thoughtfully. I then pouted.

"Man! That was a really good one!" I grumbled "I have to top that?! Jeez..." Conner rolled his eyes.

"It's not a competition, Alice." He laughed. I pointed at him and snapped my fingers.

"That's it!" I beamed "My real name isn't Alice!" Conner stopped his horse.

"What?" He asked "Then what is it?" I smiled, that got his attention.

"My real name is Diana Keen." I smirked "I go by Alice because it was my mother's name and my middle name."Conner glanced at me.

"Diana?" He mused "It's a nice name." I smiled and shrugged.

"Too fancy for a chick like me." I told him, rolling my eyes "What were my parents thinking? Diana? Seriously? I mean, sure I'm practically a goddess but I don't have to be named after one!"

"You aren't a chicken." Conner replied in confusion. I raised an eyebrow and then realized what he meant. I started laughing so hard my asthma, which hadn't acted up in forever, decided to make an appearance.

"Conner *wheeze* it's just an expression!" I laughed while I started to die slowly. My vision started going dark and I groaned.

"Conner, I think I'm going to-"

I didn't get to finish my statement because I passed out.

* * *

 **A/N- I'm still alive thank you for asking! So Alice has been feeling unappreciated? I'd just be glad for the chance to cozy up to Conner!**

 **Conner- What?**

 **Savespot- *Looks around frantically* NOTHING! *Tackles him in a hug* LET ME LOVE YOU!**

 **Ahem.**

 **Anywho! Replies to reviews!**

 **Konnoronhkwa- Of course I'm a supporter! I love all of you and support all of the ships! And by the way... ALTAIR GO GET MY PUNS!**

 **Altair- Not until you agree to make the next story about me**

 **Savespot- Altair! Don't do dis! Ezio?**

 **Ezio- You have to make the next story about me.**

 **Savespot- Jeez. You guys are PUSHY...Arno?**

 **Arno- I'm with Ezio and Altair.**

 **Savespot- You want a story about them?**

 **Arno- NO! I want my own!**

 **Savespot- You guys are terrible. Will someone go get my puns?**

 **Evie- *Tackles Konnoronhkwa* Here you go Savespot *Hands puns***

 **Savespot- Thank you Evie. Now you have a better chance at getting your story before these bozos *points at other assassins***

 **Evie- *Fist bumps Jacob***

 **Edward- *Extremely off key* What do you do with a drunken sailor?!**

 **Everyone else- 0-0**

 **Savespot- ANYWHO**

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and review or else the assassins will come and get you!**

 **Shay- Not if I get them first!**

 **Savespot- 0-0**

 **Okay! BYE! -Savespot**

 **P.S- I'm holding the next update hostage until I get three reviews from three different people! I love Konnoronhkwa to death, but I feel like she's the only one actually reading this. So yeah. *Eye twitches* I won't write the story! I'm crazy! So you better review!**

 **Okay love and cookies!- Savespot (Who is actually ending this chapter for real this time).**


	20. Ends and New Beginnings

_Dear Nate,_

 _You know it's dangerous for us to keep correspondence like this, but still you send me letters. And since we were both raised properly, I have finally taken time to respond._

 _You asked in your last letter of my health, daily activities, and training. I have chosen to respond to two of the questions and only partially._

 _I am good, thank you for asking. I did faint some months ago and injure myself slightly. I fell off a horse and hit my head. Thankfully, Conner was there and hurried me to the Homestead. Other than that, my days have been relatively peaceful._

 _As for my daily activities, I mostly help around the Homestead. Achilles is old and hasn't been feeling good, so there is always lots to do._

 _I miss modern life, but my life here is much more peaceful than it ever was in our time. (Although loss of Youtube is mourned every day)._

 _I hope this satisfies your questions._

 _Alice._

I finished the letter with a flourishing signature and folded it carefully. I would send it the next time I was in Boston.

My thoughts were interrupted by one of the house maids coming into the study.

"Miss, he's asking for you." She informed me grimly. Achilles. I lowered my gaze and nodded.

"Of course." I replied, getting up "I'll go at once." I left the study and went to Achilles room. I saw Conner already sitting next to the elderly man. I rapped a fist quietly to let them know I was coming in. Achilles sent me a smile and I returned it with one of my own. Conner looked up and nodded at me as I stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Come in, child." Achilles beckoned "No need to act like a vulture." I nodded and slowly stood next to the chair Conner was sitting in. Conner got up and left and I took his seat.

"Tell me, Alice, of your latest adventures." Achilles told me. I smiled softly.

"I'm afraid adventure has eluded me recently." I replied wistfully "But Charles Lee has been exposed and the Patriots rid of him." Achilles nodded.

"Conner said as much." He said "But Charles Lee is alive?" I nodded.

"He must not be allowed to continue." Achilles reminded me "He is dangerous alive and so is Conner's father." I closed my eyes.

"Yes." I agreed "They are both dangers to this country. The Templars must be eliminated for this country to truly be free." Achilles nodded.

"And you realize that also means your brother?" He asked. I swallowed thickly.

"But he is not as gone as the others." I protested "If I can just convince him to-" Achilles raised his hand and I fell silent.

"No." He stated firmly "Nothing can be done for your brother. You must see this through to the end. Both you and Conner. Am I understood?" I looked away.

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"Good." Achilles nodded "Now go see who Conner is talking to and leave me to rest." I smiled at him before getting up and going into the hall, but Conner was gone.

"They've gone into the basement, Miss." the maid informed me. I sent her a thankful smile and hurried to the secret passageway and down the stairs. I wasn't surprised to see Lafayette standing there. Conner had told me his plan to bombard Fort George and infiltrate it to kill Charles Lee.

"-I must do this on my own." I heard Conner say.

"Ah, ever the lone wolf." I smirked, alerting them of my presence "Bonjour, Lafayette." Lafayette nodded with a smile.

"Do what exactly?" He asked Conner. I smirked and looked at Conner.

"Kill Charles Lee." We both said.

* * *

I whitened at the sight of the boat.

"I'll stay here." I squeaked "You know I don't like boats very much."

"IT'S A SHIP!" yelled Faulkner. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, thank you for that!" I yelled back "Bugger off. Old Man!" Conner smiled slightly.

"You can stay here if you like, Alice." He said. I nodded.

"I think I'm going to lie down." I replied "On land, far away from this SHIP." I yelled 'ship' and glared up at Faulkner.

"Good luck." I told Conner and left.

* * *

I went to Stephane's tavern and entered with a brisk air.

"Ah! Alice!" Stephane greeted "How are you?" I smiled and walked over to the counter.

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied with a grin "Has a young boy come in here? Brown hair, blue eyes?" Stephane nodded and pointed to a table where Nate sat with his arms crossed. I thanked Stephane before approaching my brother.

"Hello." I greeted him. Nate tipped his hat and I sat down next to him.

"I expect Conner is off in Chesapeake bay?" He asked. I frowned.

"How do you-" I began, but he caught me off.

"I played the game, remember?" He replied. I scowled at him and leaned back.

"I still find it hard to believe this is a game." I snapped "You have no evidence to support your claim." Nate waved a hand tiredly.

"It does not matter anymore." He replied softly "We have other matters to discuss." I nodded.

"In your last letter you said you had news to tell me." I said "What is it? Spit it out." Nate smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm married." He told me proudly "And you are going to be an aunt." I widened my eyes and my jaw dropped.

"To who?" I asked "What's she like? I'm going to be an aunt? Nate, I'm so happy for you! Wait, aren't you only eighteen?" Nate held up his hand for silence.

"Her name is Holly and she was a slave to John Pitcairn." He smiled "Our marriage is a secret, but one of the only good things to have come from a Templar death." I scowled slightly, but couldn't help but feel joy. My brother had a wife and was going to be a dad!

"She's pregnant with my child. We're going to name is Andrew if it's a boy or Wendy if it's a girl." He continued "And as for my age. Alice, I've been in this world longer than you. I'm actually in my late twenties, but I don't look it. Do I? Alice, don't you think it's strange how you haven't change at all? That you haven't aged?" I shifted uncomfortably. I had been wondering that, but had decided not to linger on the subject.

"I have noticed that." I mumbled "But-but I didn't want to linger on it." Nate smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay." He reassured me "It would've been weird to see my baby sister grow up." I laughed and pushed him playfully. His expression darkened suddenly and I stopped smiling.

"We can't act like this." He said suddenly "You're an Assassin and I'm a Templar, we can't behave like this any longer."

"Nate-" I gaped "We-"

"We're enemies, Alice." He growled "I shouldn't have talk to you in the first place." He got up and started to leave.

"Nate!" I called, getting up too. Nate turned and bared his teeth.

"Next time we see each other, we are enemies." He spat "You got that? Next time, I will not hesitate to kill you." I froze and stared at him as he walked out. I felt a mix of emotions flutter inside of me. Anger, sadness, and...guilt? I sat back down and put my head on the table.

I didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

I waited with Lafayette for Conner and Stephane to show up at the tunnels. Stephane showed up moments later and we all started discussing the plan in French.

"Il sait que nous sommes prêts **(He knows we are ready)?** " I asked.

"Oui." Stephane replied "Il est à venir **(He is coming)**." I nodded and leaned against the stone walls, engaging my hidden blade in and out. Conner finally arrived and I nodded a greeting to him as the men discussed the plan. Conner headed off as soon as they finished talking and I followed.

* * *

I waited by a haystack silently as Conner lit the signal fire up on the tower above. I heard cannon fire and covered my ears. I looked up to see Conner performing a leap of faith into the haystack next to me. He got out and I smiled. The building behind us exploded and I hit the round hard.

I groaned and we both got up. Conner led the way, stumbling. He was in no condition to fight. I might have to be the one to kill Charles Lee. I slid under his arm and supported him. We both walked as quickly as we could with Conner's condition. Man! He is heavy! I grunted as another blast hit right behind us and I stumbled forward.

Conner was mumbling to himself, which would have worried me if I didn't have other things on my plate. I saw a glint of steel and pushed Conner off of me as soon as a dagger landed where his head used to be.

"Go on." I told him "Find Lee. I will take care of this." Conner nodded and hurried away. I drew my rapier that Achilles gave me.

"Show yourself!" I called. What happened next, I didn't expect. Timothy emerged from behind the debris. I gaped as he smirked and drew another dagger from his belt.

"Hello, love." He replied "Didn't expect that. Did you?" I shook my head and readied myself. Timothy charged and I block his strike with my rapier.

"When did this happen?" I growled, forcing his back. He laughed.

"After the last time we met, a Mister Haytham Kenway approached me about joining the Templars." He replied "I needed the money so I agreed. My first task was to kill Conner Kenway and his little sidekick. Conner was an easy target, but you always were with him. You two were inseparable. So I waited until you two would be apart. Your little fainting spells you had gave me a perfect opportunity to strike. But there was never a good moment. This little siege you both conducted is wonderful though. Master Kenway will take care of Conner while I take care of you." I scowled and went in for a strike with my sword. Timothy quickly deflected.

I blocked his next attack and kicked him in the stomach, pushing him away.

"I don't want to hurt you!" I growled "But I will if I have to." Timothy straightened and winced.

"Trust me, love." He grinned "You won't hurt me at all. The same cannot be said for you." He drew a sword from the scabbard around his waist and I readied my rapier. Steel met steel as Timothy charged me. I grunted as he pressed down with his sword.

"You picked the wrong side." Timothy hissed "And now you're going to die because of your mistake." I glared up at him and ducked out of the way. His sword fell down without my rapier to hold it up and he stumbled on his own momentum. I cut his sword arm, leaving a huge gash and retreated before he could retaliate. He clutched the wound and turned to face me. His sword had fallen since I inflicted damage on his arm.

"Not bad." He smirked "I see your time with the assassin hasn't been a total waste." I looked him up and down.

"What happened to you?" I demanded.

"Just a bit of coin." Timothy grinned and lunged at me. I rolled to the side, my rapier falling out of my hand. I cursed and looked up to see Timothy holding a dagger. I got up and tried to get my rapier back, but Timothy tripped me. I fell to the ground, my head banging against the solid ground and dazing me for a moment. I shook away my dizziness and reached for the handle of my weapon. I grabbed it, but Timothy's boot landed on my hand and he pushed down. I gasped in pain and struggled under his hold.

"Ah!" I groaned. Timothy removed his foot, but before I could move away, he reached down and caught me in a choke hold. I choked for air and started struggling, clawing at his fingers desperately. Timothy examined my face for a moment before shoving his dagger into my stomach.

"Rest in peace." He growled. I raised my hand to caress his face and smiled. I activated my hidden blade and the weapon went through his throat. He stared at me in shock, his hold loosing on me. I fell to the ground and he stumbled away, eventually falling to the ground and dying.

"Rest in peace yourself." I spat. I laid down and closed my eyes, falling into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

Pain. That's all my brain registered. No, wait. Not just pain. There was something else...Someone else. They were shouting something. I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly to see Conner and smiled at him. I blinked and Conner was suddenly kneeling next to me.

"Hey stranger." I grinned weakly "Staring's...Staring's rude you know..." I coughed and my hand went instantly to my wound. I winced as my blood pooled through my fingers. Gross...

"Alice..." Conner muttered. I smiled at him.

"I'll be alright." I assured him "It's my job to protect you and all the other generations of assassins, so I'll turn up." I winced as my wound throbbed.

"I think it's time for me to leave you." I told him "Thank you. Thank you for there and helping me. I lost Nate to the Templars and Timothy as well, but then I had you. And if you ever end up in my era, find me. You'll always be welcome as family." I smiled at him one last time before closing my eyes and falling into darkness.

* * *

I woke up in an alleyway. I got up and winced, I was half expecting my wound to bother me, but it wasn't there. I looked over at my stomach and found no blood or puncture marks, it was if I had never been injured. I checked myself over. I was still wearing my dark green robes and had all my weapons. I climbed up the alley walls and onto the roof. I surveyed my surroundings. Bustling streets, a huge clock tower, and smoke everywhere.

I was in London.

"London, England?" I smirked "Not bad. And who am I to find now Juno? What assassins am I to protect?"

' _Jacob and Evie Frye.'_

Thank you head voice for that helpful tip. I pulled my hood over my head.

"Then I better get a move on." I grinned.

* * *

Epilogue~

 _Conner found Lee and eventually killed him, burying the key to the precursor site until it was later recovered by the Assassin team including Desmond Miles, William Miles, Shaun Hastings, and Rebecca Crane._

 _Conner later married to a mysterious blond haired woman and had children with her. They later seperated._

 _Nate left the Templars for good after the death of Charles Lee and now lives with his wife, Holly, and their two children. Their eldest daughter Wendy Diana Keen and their infant son Zach Nathaniel Keen. Wendy and Zach both ended up joining the Assassin order and trained under Conner Kenway who loved them as if they were his own family._

 _Nate died peacefully in his sleep at the age of 87 and Holly died at the age of 91 from the plague._

 _Alice was never forgotten and Nate wrote a book detailing their childhood, he later gave it to Conner as a final gift._

* * *

 **A/N- Now we say goodbye to Conner and hello to the Frye twins. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Syndicate story begins! So the only way Alice can travel between assassins is by dying? Ouch, that's unpleasant.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed Conner and Alice's story and will stick around to hear Alice and the Twin's chapter!**

 **Replies to Reviews!**

 **Sloturtle** **Corp \- YOLO I DO WHAT I WANT!**

 **Konnoronhkwa-** **NOOOOO! You have to stay in this fandom and read all the fanfictions! *Kidnaps and ties to chair* MWHAHA NOW YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE!**

 **damablanca-** **We probably won't get anymore Desmond until either an Ezio or Altair sequence. Sorry! But thank you for the lovely words!**

 **thatguy112232- MWHAHA I destroyed the ships! With my Man of War ship! HAHAHA. Okay that wasn't a good joke...**

 **All of the GreenEyedSam reviews- I do love love LOVE Mulan and all of the Disney movies! I'm glad I could share my appreciation with all of you!**

 **Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review because it makes me smile!**

 **Love and cookies!- Savespot**


	21. Meet the Frye Twins

I tore apart a piece of warm bread as I sat on the edge of a roof, my feet swinging back and forth childishly. I was waiting for Henry Green, the only assassin in London. We were going to go over some plans to take out the Blighter gang in Whitechapel. I bit into the bread and swallowed the warm food, the baker knew what he was doing. I smiled and got up. Perhaps Green had forgotten our appointment, he was sometimes forgetful like that.

I put the bread in a small bag I had with me. Then, I climbed down and took a carriage to Henry's shop. The door was locked, but I picked it quickly before going in.

"Henry?" I called. No reply. I shrugged and sat on the counter. I took out my bread and continued to eat the savory edible heaven. I didn't have to wait long before Henry came in.

"Oh!" He said in surprise "Miss. Alice!" I waved and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Green!" I chirped cheerfully "Did you forget our appointment?" Henry shook his head.

"No. It's just...there are two new assassins who arrived in London recently. They're taking my carriage here." He explained. I tilted my head.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jacob and Evie Frye."

"You called?" asked a man's voice. I laughed and looked from under my hood to see two people, a male and a female, walk into Henry's shop.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" I jested.

"Did you give them the slip?" Henry asked.

"We gave them more than that." The man replied with a chuckle. Henry laid down three portraits of people on the counter.

"Who are you?" The woman asked me. I smiled.

"I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose!" I replied cheerfully "Just kidding. My name's Alice Keen and you must be the Frye Twins! Henry told me a whole two sentences about you!"

"Alice." Henry said. I looked at him questionably from over my shoulder and he gestured for me to move off the counter.

"Fine." I huffed. I slid off the counter and went to stand beside Henry.

"Who are all these people?" Evie asked, pointing at all the portraits.

"Over the years, I have established a number of connections across the city." Henry explained.

"Splendid, we'll need focused aid-" Evie started to say.

"Focused aid?" pshed Jacob "We take over Starrick's gangs, we cripple his control." I nodded.

"I agree with Newsboy over here." I piped up, referring to Jacob's hat.

"You're not aiming high enough. Starrick has influence in every branch of society. We need to match him!" Evie argued. Jacob put an arm on Evie's shoulder.

"I see what you're saying, Evie!" He replied "We need the Rooks!" There was a moment of silence before-

"You are not starting a gang called the Rooks." Evie told him firmly. Jacob threw his hands up in the air, looking hurt, and I giggled.

"I believe we may have an idea of our own." I laughed.

"You will need the police to turn a blind eye to our activities." Green continued "My ally in the force, Sergeant Abberline. I've heard he is a master of disguise." Jacob and Evie looked at the portrait while Green continued talking.

"Next up, urchins."

"Urchins?" Jacob asked skeptically.

"Urchins!" I replied cheerfully "Children make for excellent spies!" Green pointed to a picture of a young girl.

"Clara O'Dea." Evie mused.

"Smart as a whip, that one." Green said fondly "Finally, you would be wise to remember Starrick never acts alone. There are gang leaders in every borough. You will meet them soon enough, no doubt."

"Just FYI." I added "They don't think asking them out for tea is very funny." Jacob smiled and Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Rexford Kaylock." Green told them, pointing at the final picture "Known for his ability to vanish before your very eyes."

"Shall we make him vanish for real?" Jacob chuckled.

"I supposed." Evie agreed.

"One moment..." Henry said, reaching behind the counter and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Evie.

"Hm, a Templar target you might to look into." He told them "Be cautious. It's rough out there." Jacob laughed.

"Don't worry about me Greenie." He replied "I can handle a few thugs." I grinned and vaulted over the counter.

"I'll take you to meet Clara and Sergeant Abberline then." I told them "Follow me for the grand tour of London!" I led them outside and we took Green's carriage. I held the reigns as they rode next to me.

"So you're an assassin then?" Evie asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, started training years ago in America." I told her "And yes, I'm American. Anymore questions?"

"Do you always wear your hood?" Jacob asked me. I laughed and steered the carriage around a corner.

"Pretty much, my hair color is a bit alarming. Only reason I got away with it at home is because everyone was wrapped up in the Revolution to notice." I replied.

"You mean this Industrial Revolution that's going on?" Evie inquired. I raised an eyebrow, but kept my eyes on the road.

"Sure." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders "That's exactly what I meant." I pulled up to the sidewalk and got off.

"We've arrived at our destination!" I cheered "Now let's go talk to some urchins! WOOO!"

* * *

I walked down the steps with Jacob and Evie following. Clara and her friends stopped playing their game and turned to face us.

"What is this place?" Evie asked.

"It's nice to meet you both at last." Clara said, stepping forward "This is Babylon Alley. Here we make it our business to know the streets and provide the children with the opportunity to control their own destinies." I smiled at her passionate speech and glanced at the twins.

"Clara, Mr. Green said we might be able to help one another?" Evie inquired.

"In exchange for our services, we ask a small favor." Clara replied.

"Well, why not?" Jacob asked sarcastically "You seem to have taken most of my money. Why not a small favor too?" I winked at Greg, who had his hand in his pocket protectively.

"There are several factories about the city that are powered most entirely by child labor." Clara told us "Those children work long hours, with little pay and most are not permitted to even leave the factory grounds. They suffer terribly. I need you to save them."

"A small favor?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"In return, we offer you intelligence. Something you clearly need!" Clara spat.

"BURN!" I laughed.

"Now hold on a minute!" protested Jacob.

"I'm late for an appointment. What of these terms?" Clara asked Evie.

"We accept." Evie agreed. They both spat into their hands and shook on it.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Clara smirked. Her and her friends went back to their game. Late for an appointment, indeed.

* * *

I sat on a bench, waiting for Jacob and Evie.

"I don't see Mr. Abberline." Evie sighed as they both met me in the space.

"Well, we tried." Jacob sighed. I smiled and got up as an older lady walked over.

"Pst!" She hissed "I may know a thing or two about that splendid fellow you're talking about." I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh as Jacob ripped the bonnet off of the elderly 'woman's' head.

"What's this?" Jacob demanded.

"God's sake, are you trying to blow the gaff?!" Sergeant Abberline demanded. I giggled and he glared at me.

"What?" Jacob asked, recoiling.

"Sergeant Abberline at your service." Abberline replied "I assume you're the Frye twins Green mentioned. Oh, hello Alice!" I smiled and wiggled my fingers.

"Hullo, Sergeant Abberline!" I replied cheerfully.

"I was expecting you to be a policeman." Jacob scowled.

"I was expecting you to be discreet!" Abberline snapped.

"Henry Green said you could help us go unnoticed." Evie said, intervening.

"This is how it will work." Abberline explained "I will give you the names of criminal gang members, you bring them back to me. Quietly."

"Oh, we'll be as quiet as an old lady." Jacob reassured him "A very hairy, strange, old lady, who looks a lot like a policeman." Abberline walked off and I laughed aloud.

"He is quite strange, isn't he?" I asked "But then again, all of London is strange." I smiled and looked at my wrist.

"Oh, look a the time on my very fake watch!" I exclaimed "I really must be off. I have people to kill and gang members to fight. Also tea at four and I'm really looking forward to that. Just kidding. Hate tea, it's really bitter. Oh, but I did love Achilles's tea. He added honey and it was so good! Do they have honey in London? Ah, whatever. Did I leave the stove on? Oh God, I think I did! Got to go! Toodles!" I ran off, leaving the twins in confusion.

"What an odd girl." Evie mused.

"Tell me about it." Jacob agreed.

* * *

I went 'home' to relax. I say 'home' because it was actually just a flat I was renting. I swept my gaze around my rooms and my gaze fell on a light gray dress hanging from a door frame, I smiled. It reminded me of the time I went to visit Conner in prison. Speaking of Conner, that Evie girl reminded me of him. Quiet, stern, and to the point. A feeling of sadness washed over me and I frowned. I missed him. I wonder what he did after I 'died'.

I shuddered at that thought. Thinking of that cold darkness after my life slipped away always disturbed me.

I banished those thoughts from my mind. I always got in a foul mood if I permitted them to stay and I was pretty cheery today. I had found the assassins I'm supposed to protect! I spun around in glee and sat down in an armchair, trying to get the room to stop spinning.

Everything was going smoothly for once!

* * *

 **A/N- Foreshadowing! Don't get your hopes up, Alice! I have plenty in store! MWHAHAHAHA! But I'll let you poor readers recover from the last chapter first. I'm nice like that.**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS!**

 **damablanca99** **\- I'm really glad you like this story and are impatient for me to update! But please, don't hurt me or something if I don't update too quickly. (Although I'd know where you're coming from. I'm still waiting for this one writer to update after THREE YEARS. I would never do that to you guys!). Here's your update though!**

 **Konnoronhkwa - I'm so sorry I made you cry! We are friends! I swear! I have a lot of BAE's too, so I can't judge. But please stay! Your reviews always make me smile!**

 **thatguy112232-** **BAM! Didn't even look at the page more than one time to see how to spell that! I LOVE Syndicate! I've watched all the game play and it's brutal, but funny. Jacob is by far the sassiest of all the assassins. No more holding chapters hostage...for now. MWHAHAHA! Anywho, I will keep writing as long as you guys keep letting me know you're reading whatever *Gestures wildly at fanfiction* THIS is.**

 **That's all for today! Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review for cookies and stuff!**

 **Love- Savespot**

 **P.S.- I have an essay due in a couple of days and it's about World War II, so that's fun... Ugh. School. I've already written it too, I just don't like presenting because I can't speak properly and stumble over all my words. So send me some luck.**


	22. Preview!

**A/N- This is a preview for Nate's story with Rogue that someone requested. Most of it will be Nate talking.**

* * *

 _I sheath my sword and glance around at the bodies around me. My allies did well in dispatching the assassins. I glance over at Shay, who is breathing heavily and glances back at me. I nod my head and he returns the gesture. I then survey the scene around me. Blood, death, and destruction. All I see is chaos. The exact opposite of what the Templar Order should stand for._

 _The air is heavy with many emotions. The emotions of the men around me. One of which, stands out the most._

 _Guilt._

 _It consumes those who feel the shame in their actions._

 _Who wince every time they pull the trigger or draw a weapon._

 _I use to feel guilt._

 _I used to feel shame._

 _Now I feel nothing._

 _I am weightless._

 _I am free._

 _I am liberated._

 _I've gone rogue._

 _I challenge the morals of those who oppose me and push my own humanity to the limit._

 _I challenge those I follow so that I myself may see what I am doing. To see if it's worth it._

 _The killing. Is it the only path to order? Or have I gone so far down the rabbit hole I no longer can tell?_

 _The air is heavy with emotion and yet I feel nothing._

 _But is that such a bad thing?_

* * *

 **A/N- So that's the 'trailer' for the Rogue story w/ Nate. Any title ideas are welcome. I was thinking Templar's Creed since this one is Assassin's Code.**

 **Whelp! That's all for today! The next update is coming along, but I'm not used to writing with Jacob and Evie yet.**

 **Lame excuse, I know.**

 **Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **Bye!- Savespot**


	23. YAY! MURDER!

"A hideout on the rails! What an excellent idea!" exclaimed Henry. I took his box of things and set it down on a table.

"Yes, it all worked out rather well." agreed Evie "Now, I would like to follow up on a lead on-... Jacob, this is serious." Jacob glanced at her in disinterest.

"I'm not doing anything until this gets fixed." He replied, gesturing with a broken grappling hook.

"I can't." I said, face palming "I just can't."

"I believe I know someone who can help with that." Henry supplied. Jacob turned to him.

"I knew you would, Greenie." He grinned. I sighed and took Jacob's arm.

"Let's go then." I told him.

* * *

We entered Alexander Graham Bell's workshop quietly.

"Ah, blast 'em." groaned Aleck.

"Aleck, what's wrong?" I asked the Scottish man.

"I have been intercepting nothing but poppycock propaganda about Soothing Syrup and whatnot." Aleck complained "No, I swear to high heavens if Starrick's monopoly continues..." I walked over and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Aleck, I beg your pardon, but you must meet these..." I paused to glance at the Frye twins behind me "Friends of mine. Evie Frye and the Idiot- I mean Jacob Frye."

"Hey!" Jacob protested. I lifted my arm so Aleck could get up.

"Oh, um." He stuttered "Alexander Graham Bell."

"Linguist, inventor, and technical expert." Henry added "Aleck, I have something of a favor to ask of you."

"Can you fix this?" Jacob asked rudely. I rolled my eyes and took a seat in Aleck's chair. Aleck took the grappling hook from Jacob and examined it.

"Hmm... Looks like the casing is cracked." He observed, he accidentally dropped it "Oh, it comes apart. I say, I could have used one of these to fit my fuses on top of Big Ben." I smiled and handed him a screwdriver to help fix the grappling hook.

"Aleck is installing a new telegraph for our Free Press Association." Henry explained.

"To combat the Starrick Telegraph Company." Aleck added over his shoulder "Now, if I can mend the fuses connecting independent lines from Big Ben. Starrick will be weakened. Only, we are somewhat at a handicap." He wiggled the fingers connected to his left arm, which was in a cast.

"And there." He announced "I've removed the mechanism so it may work with your bracer." He handed it to Jacob and Jacob took it.

"I'll put it to use immediately." He grinned.

"Jacob, wait." Evie said, putting out a hand to stop her brother's exit "Mr. Bell, allow me to help with your fuses."

"Oh, you will not find me too proud to accept, Miss Frye." Aleck replied excitedly "We can use my carriage, if you'd be so good as to hold the reigns, though." I popped up out of Aleck's chair and stretched.

"Well, you four have fun." I yawned "But I've things to do." I wiggled my fingers in a wave and headed out.

* * *

I leapt from rooftop to rooftop, enjoying the freedom of doing so. I was going to check out a Templar stronghold. I wanted to infiltrate it, but I needed more information before doing so. I stopped and kneeled down on the ledge of the building. I peered over the edge and assessed the Blighters below me. Two big brutes of men and a petite woman. Not much of a stronghold after the twins got rid of Kaylock.

"What are we supposed to do now?" demanded one of the brutes "Kaylock is dead and most of our numbers went to join those Frye twins!" My mouth twisted into a smile and I quietly swung down from the ledge and onto a windowsill.

"We'll have to join the gang in the other districts, won't we?" replied the woman tartly "Do you two have Kaylock's papers?" I quirked an eyebrow. That sounded interesting.

"Sure do." replied brute number two, taking out a small pile of papers "We'll give them to Mr. Starrick and get a promotion for sure!" I rolled my eyes and dropped to the ground. The three Blighters turned to look at me and I straightened, smiling the while.

"Good afternoon, boys." I greeted "And m'lady. I'll just be taking those papers." Brute number two scoffed and tucked them into his coat.

"Not without a fight, you aren't." He snapped. I sighed.

"So be it."

I pulled out my pistol and shot brute number one in the head, then shot brute number two in the leg. I drew my rapier and charged the woman, quickly driving my sword through her abdomen. She collapsed and I walked back over to brute number two who was clutching his leg.

"Those papers?" I asked. Brute number two shook his head and I grabbed him by the neck.

"You will be giving me those papers because I have a very specific clientele who'd love them." I growled "Now give them to me." The man clawed at my hands and shook his head.

"No." He croaked. Why is it always the loyal ones? I flicked my wrist and my hidden blade shot through his throat. I pushed him off it and cleaned the metal off.

"Sorry, mate." I told his corpse "But you chose the wrong side to be on." I reached into his jacket and retrieved the papers. I leafed though them, my eyes scanning for the information in their written maze. I noticed the name 'Lucy Thorne' and 'Shroud'. I pocketed the papers, I'm sure Henry could find some use for them. I sheathed my rapier and scaled the building again.

Now to track down the train.

* * *

I walked in on what seemed to be a fight between the Frye twins.

"First understand the dance and only then become the dancer?" Evie quoted.

"Oh, so you're taking up where father left off?" Jacob snapped.

"Someone has to!" Evie replied.

"Evie, finding the precursor site will give us insight on what the Templars intend. Jacob, I have information about Starrick's associates that should be of use to you." Henry interrupted, trying to pacify them "Here." I cleared my throat.

"Hello." I greeted calmly "Henry, I collected some papers that might be useful." I reached into my coat and pulled out the stack, handing them over.

"Is this blood?" Henry asked, pointing to a group of rust colored speckles.

"No?" I replied, a question in my voice "Would I be in trouble if it were?"

"Maybe." Henry replied, a grin on his features.

"Then you saw nothing." I said quickly "Nothing." I walked over to stand next to Jacob by the wall of Templars.

"Aren't you going to help my sister dearest and greenie find the piece of Eden?" He asked with a huff "Everyone seems to take her side." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well." I replied "Research isn't my thing. I'm more of a field person. I like the action." Jacob smirked at my answer and I smiled as well.

"Well, you're sure to see plenty of it." He chuckled "My sister says trouble follows me everywhere." I shrugged and examined the pictures of Templar targets.

"My brother said the same thing about me." I grinned "Although he was a bit more verbal about it." I thinned my lips and made a sour face. Jacob glanced at me in surprise.

"You have a brother?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." I replied "But we weren't really close." I pointed to one of the targets.

"How about we go find Dr. John Elliotson?" I suggested "He seems to be next on the list anyway." Jacob nodded in agreement.

"I agree, but later." He said "It's been a long day." I nodded and gave him a wink.

"Got it." I replied "I'll meet you at Aleck's tomorrow then." I tuned away and waved at Evie and Henry.

"Later, losers." I called to them fondly "I'm going home." Evie looked up from the book her and Henry were examining.

"It's a bit late, Alice." She pointed out "Why don't you stay here tonight?" I shook my head.

"No, I really have to get back to my place." I told her "But I appreciate the offer." Evie sighed and glanced at Henry.

"Jacob, escort Alice to her home." Evie instructed. My eyes widened.

"No really, Evie." I protested "I can handle myself plenty. I killed a three Blighters for those papers." I froze when I realized what I had said.

"I mean... you saw nothing!" I yelled before running out of the train car. I jumped from the train and rolled to soften my impact. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"That was close one!" I smiled before starting home. I then realized I had no idea where I was. I cursed myself. Mom always told me to look both ways before jumping off trains!

"Lost, miss?" sneered a voice. I turned to see a whole group of Blighters.

"Not really, no." I lied "But thanks for asking." I started walking away, but the voice spoke up again.

"Hey! You're with those Frye Twins!" it exclaimed "I saw you hanging about with them yesterday!" I gritted my teeth and slid my hidden blade out, turning back around.

"No?" I replied "I haven't the faintest who you're talking about." A male Blighter pushed his way through the crowds and stood up front.

"Yeah! You were with those Frye Twins!" He snapped "You're in their gang!" I raised an eyebrow. Jacob and Evie had a gang?

"No, you must be mistaken." I replied tartly "That must have been my sister... Bob." The Blighter raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister...Bob?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"It's short for... Barbara?" I replied with a smile. The Blighter and I stared at each other for a while before h turned to the rest of the group.

"Get her!" He shouted. The all swarmed me and I quickly stabbed on in the throat with my hidden blade. I pivoted and punch one in the jaw. He stumbled back and I felt a rush of victory before someone pinned my arms behind my back. I struggled and the man I punched earlier came over and hit me in the face. I grunted and knew it was going to bruise. I kicked out with my feet, but the man dodged my hits. He punched me in the stomach and I bent over, wheezing.

"What should we do with her?" asked a female voice.

"Take her to Elliotson." replied another voice "He'll find a use for her." I heard someone cracking their knuckles and as I looked up, I saw a Blighter with their arm pulled back before they swung and hit me. Then the world went dark.

* * *

 **A/N- LE GASP! NOOOOO ALICE! YOU WILL BE AVENGED I WILL GET THE AVENGERS AND YOU WILL BE AVENGED!**

 ***cough***

 **Anywho, Nate story is posted so check that out!**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS!**

 **thatguy112232- No promises on the chapters. P.S- SHAY WORKS FOR ME NOW! YOU HAVE NO ONE ELSE TO FREE THE CHAPTERS!**

 **Guest #1- Nate's story is posted and as for this story... well I wouldn't call it great. More like mediocre second-hand knitted sweater good.**

 **CyberSearcher- Yes! I have an ally! And thank you so much! But this story isn't really epic...I prefer 'Good enough'.**

 **Konnoronhkwa- Girl you need to update! Lovely joke BTW. Hey, what did the ram say to the sheep? I love Ewe. TEEHEE! You're not stupid and the enters do make it more funny! No idea who Sans is. Conner is one BAE among many for me. You're not Undertale trash. I wouldn't throw you out for anything! OCs and ships are healthy. Ashlynn-chan's weirdness is good. Third person is kinda weird but YOLO. Love ya too Ashlynn!**

 **Guest #2- I'm glad you like the story and as for Nate's outfit, I haven't decided the final one. I have no idea where this fanfiction came from...Probably from watching AC gameplay and going: What would my friend Sloturtle do in that situation. (Alice is actually based off of Sloturtle who is my best friend. Not me. Crazy right?).**

 **Anywho! Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review for baby seals!**

 **Bye!- Das Savey**


	24. I'm Not Crazy About Mental Asylums

**(3rd Person POV)**

* * *

Jacob checked his watch as he stood outside of Aleck's workshop. Alice hadn't turned up and Aleck said he hadn't seen her.

"I suppose I'll go take care of John Elliston myself." Jacob mumbled to himself "I'll ask Greenie if he's seen her later."

* * *

 **(Alice's POV)**

* * *

I woke up strapped down to a bed. Okay then. I am calm, I am cool, I will not panic. It was then that I heard screaming next to my 'bed'.

I AM COOL, I AM CALM, I WILL NOT PANIC!

I AM NOT COOL, I AM NOT CALM, I AM PANICING!

I started struggling against the straps holding me down. If only I had my hidden blade! Oh God, where is my hidden blade?! I looked around as much as I was allowed to by my restraints. I was in a white room with a curtain between me and whoever was screaming. My assassin robes and weapons were gone, but thank goodness I was still wearing my leather pants, blouse, and CONVERSE! I would've freaked out more than I have if they had undressed me. More importantly who were 'they'?

I vaguely remembered being knocked out by a bunch of Blighters and them talking about taking me to 'Elliston'. The name rang a bell, but I couldn't fit the pieces together. Nevermind that for now. My objective is to get out of these bindings. They were tight, but I had enough wiggle room to-.

"Let's look at our new specimen, shall we?" asked a mans voice "And for God's sake! Remove the other one! His screaming is giving me a headache." I heard the wheels of a gurney squeaking away and I watched as a man threw back the curtain.

"Ah! I see you're awake!" He said, walking over.

"Yes, but this is a bit strange way to wake up." I replied dryly "Think you could let me out?" The man laughed.

"You have a very good sense of humor, Miss-?"

"Robin Hood of Locksley." I smirked "And who might you be?" The man frowned at my answer.

"Doctor John Elliston." He replied tartly "And you should have more respect, young lady." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh excuse me. I just don't usually invite people over for tea when they kidnap me and strap me to a table." I snapped "But I'll make sure not to make that mistake again." He kept frowning disapprovingly.

"Your hair is purple." He noted. I realized that my hood was absent so my hair was, in fact, exposed.

"Yes, and yours is gray." I replied "If identifying colors gets you a degree, I think I'll go to college right now!" The man snorted.

"You will be a lovely specimen in my next demonstration." He grinned "I can't wait to see what's going on in that brain of yours. You can entertain the crowd with your wit as I take it out." I giggled nervously.

"I'll practice my comedy routine." I replied. Elliston smiled and left me alone.

Well, I'm in deep now.

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

* * *

Jacob crept through the halls of Lambeth Asylum. Moans of agony and the babbling of madmen were theonly sounds he heard. Along with the occasional worker talking. As he passed through one of the medical wards he heard screams from a familiar voice.

"IF YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE GOING TO STICK A FIVE INCH NEEDLE THROUGH MY ARM, YOU'RE SORELY MISTAKEN! COME ANY CLOSER AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

That sounded like Alice.

Curious, Jacob followed the screaming until he came to a door. He pushed it open to find a Lambeth worker standing over a bed, holding a syringe with a long needle. Jacob crept up behind him and choked the worker until they passed out. He laid them down gently and looked at the person on the bed. It was a petite teenage girl with dark brown eyes (One eye was swollen and dark. Like she'd been a fight) and...purple hair. Her facial features matched the ones Jacob had seen under Alice's hood, but other than that he didn't recognize her.

"Alice?" He asked. The girl looked up at him.

"Hello, Newsboy." She replied "Help a girl out, will ya?" Jacob then noticed she was strapped to the table and he quickly cut through the bindings.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded "And why's your hair purple?!" Alice sat up and got off the bed. As soon as she tried to stand, her legs wobbled and she stumbled before regaining her balance.

"I was ambushed by some Blighters." She replied "Next thing I knew, I was waking up here. And as for my hair...well it's a long story. But I did tell you my hair color was alarming! I warned you!" She started walking away and Jacob looked at her.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She stopped and turned her head.

"I'm going to find my things and then kill Elliston." She responded. Jacob walked over to her.

"Go find your things. I'll deal with Elliston." He told her "And we will have a discussion back on the train." Alice crossed her arms.

"About what?" She asked.

"Oh I dunno, maybe the fact you're a child!"

"Actually, I'm twenty." She corrected "I was sixteen when I met Connor and I spent four years in the American Revolution." Jacob gave her a look like she was crazy.

"We'll talk about it on the train." He snapped "Just find your things and get out of here. I'll meet you outside." Alice rolled her eyes, but obeyed. Leaving and running down the hallways.

* * *

 **(Alice's POV)**

* * *

I made my way through the asylum, careful to avoid workers. I needed to know where they stored the belongings of patients. I smelled smoke and followed that, hoping it would give me a clue. As I peeked into a room, I saw workers throwing clothing into a pit of fire, burning all of it. The workers left and I walked inside the room. Piles upon piles of clothing was thrown into an untidy pile. I walked over to it and started looking through the mounds.

A glimpse of green caught my eye and I pulled out my green robes. I sighed in relief and put them on before looking around some more. I found my weapons belt and put that on as well. I started for the exit, going to find my weapons, when a flash of red caught my eye. I tugged on the fabric and found a blood red sash. It reminded me of Connor's.

I smiled before tying it around my waist and leaving. Now to find my weapons. I checked all of the rooms. Peering in through windows and such until I came across an office. I tried the handle, but it was locked. I looked around to see if anyone was watching before picking the lock and going inside. I saw my weapons in a pile on the desk and I quickly reclaimed them.

One rapier? Check.

Three throwing knives? Check.

One hidden blade? Check.

And two dual pistols? Check.

I smiled and left the office. Time to leave.

* * *

Jacob came out from the asylum and walked over to me.

"Let's get to the train." He said, grabbing my arm. I let him drag me to a carriage and I climbed aboard without complaint. His driving was reckless all the way to the train station and I had to cling to the carriage for dear life. When he arrived, he led me to the tracks and we boarded the train when it came.

"Stay here." Jacob ordered. I sat down in a chair as he left the carriage. I waited for ten minutes or so before Jacob came in with Evie and Henry.

"We're just going to ask some questions." Evie told me gently. I rolled my eyes.

"No need to sugarcoat it." I replied "I'll tell you what I can."

"Who are you?" Jacob asked.

"Diana Alice Keen, but I go by Alice." I answered "I am twenty years of age and I'm from the American 21st century. I'm an Assassin, trained by Connor Kenway during the American Revolution."

"21st Century?" Evie asked "Time travel is impossible!" I looked at her and smiled.

"Not for those who came before it wasn't." I said "A woman named Juno sent me."

"Sent you to do what?" Henry inquired. I looked to him.

"To protect the assassins." I replied.

"Assassins don't need protection." Jacob sneered. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Doesn't hurt to have it." I pointed out "Just in case." All of them stared at me for a moment.

"Well, good talk." I grumbled "See you guys in the office tomorrow, I better head home." I stood up, only to be pushed gently back.

"Stay here." Evie commanded "We'll discuss this later, but it's late. You can spend the night." Harry nodded and him and Evie left, leaving me with Jacob. There was a moment of awkward silence between us.

"What's the future like?" Jacob asked me. I looked at him in surprise.

"It's terrible." I replied "People are always fighting, there's pollution everywhere, not to mention cafeteria food in school..." I paused and then smiled "But there's music and art. People are becoming more accepting of one another and the life expectancy rate has increased... The future is... it's worth fighting for." Jacob nodded and left. I sat on the couch and stared into space.

What a day.

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry for not updating! School was ending and everything was chaotic and I'm very lazy.**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS!**

 **thatguy112232 \- I don't know what storyline I'll do after Syndicate. I was thinking of doing Ezio's trilogy, then Tyranny of Washington, Black Flag, Jack the Ripper DLC, Assassin's Creed one, Unity (Maybe?), and lastly all of the modern storylines. But I might just do separate stories for the DLC's. But I'll keep your suggestion in mind when I decide. AND YOU CAN'T BEAT ME WITH LOW-LIFE TEMPLARS! I HAVE ALL THE ASSASSINS ON MY SIDE! YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT MEEEEE!**

 **stunningtreerunningpatriot Review #1- Thank you for the praise! I will keep writing until I decide that Alice's story needs to come to an end. Which won't happen anytime soon.**

 **stunningtreerunningpatriot Review #2- Thank you for informing me on the spelling. Unfortunately, I do not have time to go back and change it. I sincerely apologize, but I hope I can make it up to you with this basket of muffins. (I did spell it right in this chapter though! YAY!).**

 **That's all of the reviews for now! Remember to follow, favorite, and review cause I believe in magic.**

 **LOVE YA ALL TO PIECES!- savespot**

 **P.S.- I have now collected all of the Assassin's Creed books (excluding Revelations) so I have a question. Do you guys want me to follow the story line from the books or from the games? They are very similar but there are some slight differences. I'm just asking. I could always just do whichever one I think is best for each storyline, but I want your opinion. Okay, that's all Assassins/Templars!**

 **Okay I lied.**

 **Do you guys want me to add any OC's that anyone has? Whether it be for a cameo or whatever. I do need some characters for future story lines so kinda SPOLIERS ahead, but not really.**

 **I need:**

 **1) A quartermaster for Black Flag storyline**

 **2) A urchin informant for Syndicate storyline**

 **3) A Templar for Ezio trilogy (Would probably last through all three stories unless you tell me otherwise)**

 **4) An Assassin (specifically for Revelations storyline)**

 **5) An undercover Abstergo assassin informant for modern storylines.**

 **Okay, THAT'S ALL.**

 **BYE!**


	25. Grief Takes Many Forms

**(Alice's POV (Months later))**

* * *

I love pubs.

The roaring of the patrons, the smell of sweat and booze, and the crack of a man's arm just as I break it. I grinned as the man cried out in pain, my own alcohol ridden brain begging me to finish him. I held back, however, and simply downed the last of the man's drink before leaving. I felt slightly woozy, but I had other things I needed to attend to.

After I had told the others about me being from the future, I had tried to help the best i could but my services soon slowed before coming to a halt altogether. Now, I mostly did my own work and didn't bother them. But Evie had sent a letter asking for my help in disposing of Pearl Attaway, so that is where I was heading. I had gotten information from a street urchin named Ruby that Attaway was to be at Waterloo Station today. I pulled up my hood and entered Waterloo station. There were people rioting about the station being closed due to Attaway's orders. I moved through them, graceful even in my slightly muddled state.

I made my way stealthy over to the train cars and overheard the Security Chief yell at a Blighter about one of the compartments having a glass roof. I smiled and searched the train cars for one with a glass roof. I found it and climbed up the side, bumping into someone. I activated my hidden blade and pointed it at their throat before recognizing the person.

"Jacob?" I demanded "What are you doing here?" Jacob looked at me.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied. I pulled down my hood and glared at him.

"Your sister sent me to kill Pearl Attaway." I spat "You're in my way you big oaf!" Jacob glared back at me.

"Well excuse me, Miss Drunkard!" He snapped "But I'm here to kill Miss Attaway." I rolled my eyes.

"I only get drunk because I'm never busy." I replied icily "Now if you'll excuse me." I broke through the glass and landed on Miss Attaway, shoving my hidden blade in her throat. She gasped in surprise and her hand wrapped around my wrist as I lowered her to the ground.

"Who are you?" She demanded. I looked at her with mischievous eyes. This was the moment I had been waiting for!

"I am Inigo Montoya, you killed my father. Prepare to die. Actually... The name is Alice. Do you have any last words?" I asked quietly "You are dying after all, Miss Attaway." I heard the faint sound of Jacob landing next to me. He crouched down and Attaway looked at him.

"What a shame." She said "Good partnerships are hard to come by." Jacob gritted his teeth as I looked at him in curiosity. What was she talking about?

"Ours is most certainly dissolved." Jacob replied tartly.

"It's business Mr Frye." Attaway told him "One does what one must in order to come out on top. Crawford will not take the news of my death lightly. He can be... unpleasant when he's cross. I have sacrificed so much! I don't want to lose my buses..." And with that her eyes glazed over and the life of Pearl Attaway was gone. I closed her eyes and bowed my head.

"You have lost a great deal more than your buses." I muttered. I stood as Jacob wiped a handkerchief over her throat, collecting some of her blood as proof of her death. I walked over to Attaway's desk and collected some of her papers, putting them in the hidden pocket of my robes.

"Well, I'm off." I sighed "See you around, French Frye." I ignored his look and left the carriage, taking my leave of the station.

* * *

 _"Alice?" asked a voice. I opened my eyes to see Connor and I felt my eyes widen._

 _"Connor!" I whispered. He nodded, his eyes filled with confusion. I cried out and wrapped my arms around his neck, my eyes swelling with tears. Connor stiffened in my arms, as he did with most physical contact. We were in the forest, the homestead in sight between the trees. The branches swayed in the wind and the leaves were turning colors and falling off, signaling the beginnings of winter. The sun peeked through the leaves that were left and cast shadows on the forest floor. Birds twittered high in their nests, but otherwise it was quietly peaceful._

 _"I thought I'd never see you again." I told him tearfully. I let go of him and he looked at me in confusion._

 _"You died." He said "You died in my arms. I must be dreaming." I shifted to a kneeling position in front of him._

 _"No, Connor." I said firmly "I'm in London, several years from your time. But I'm alive." Connor shook his head._

 _"That doesn't make sense." He insisted "You died." I took one of his hands in both of my own._

 _"I know, but trust that I'm real." I replied quietly "Connor, please believe in me." My eyes watered some more and tears slipped down my face. Connor looked at my hands covering his and then at my face._

 _"I can't." He said, his voice cracking but he didn't cry "I can't, Alice. I'm sorry. I can't." I stared at him in shock before bursting into tears. I sobbed uncontrollably and buried my head in my hands. This wasn't worth it. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't be an assassin and keep going between time periods. I couldn't do it._

 _It felt like I was spiraling down a rabbit hole of pain. I had lost my brother, Connor, the Twins... I had been beaten to the ground, killed, and turned into something I had never wanted to be. I had killed people and sometimes i enjoyed it. I felt lost and alone. I was meant to protect the assassins, but I could hardly take care of myself. I had been drinking for God's sake! What had I been thinking?! Was I so out of control and worthless I had stooped so low?_

 _I looked up to see Connor's face, about to apologize, before gasping when he wasn't there. I looked around my surroundings in search of him, but they had changed. Instead of the Homestead forest, I was in what appeared to be an art studio. But it was very old. The masonry appeared relatively new, but i knew in the modern era it would be very worn from the ages. Two men were in the room. One had white robes on, the hood pulled down, an assassin. The other wore colorful clothing, a large red hat on his head. The assassin was sitting in a chair, appearing to be waiting on the other man as he worked on building something._

 _I walked over silently and examined what the man in the red hat was working on. It appeared to be a blade, a hidden blade to be exact. The assassin in the white hood looked up and stared at me. I flinched, could he see me or was he staring into space?_

 _"Leonardo, you did not tell me you had a beautiful woman over. Why is she crying?" The assassin said in an accent that could only be described as Italian. The other man, Leonardo, looked around._

 _"What do you mean, Ezio?" He asked "No one is here, but us." The assassin seemed startled at his friend's words and stared at me._

 _"She's right there!" He said, pointing at me. His friend turned and looked straight at me._

 _"I see nothing, Ezio." He told the assassin "Perhaps you are tired. Have you been getting sleep since..." He trailed off, his eyes growing melancholy. Ezio shook his head._

 _"Maybe you are right, my friend." He agreed "Perhaps it is only my imagination." He settled down in the chair further, but did not close his eyes. I stared back at him before moving closer._

 _"Your name is Ezio?" I asked, wiping the tears from my face "I'm Alice. I'm an assassin as well." Ezio seemed surprised that I was speaking to him._

 _"You can talk?" He whispered._

 _"What was that?" Leonardo asked, turning around. Ezio startled._

 _"Nothing, Leonardo." He replied "It has just been a stressful life I lead as of late. Perhaps sleep is a good idea." He closed his eyes and-_

* * *

I startled, breathing heavily. I was leaning heavily against a wall, my head pounding like a drum. I groaned and got to my feet properly before walking further down the alley. The events that had happened what seemed moments before still had me reeling. I felt my face and found the unmistakable stickiness of dried tears.

"What's happening?" I asked myself. Connor, Ezio, none of what had happened made sense. Was it all in my head? Wait... Ezio had been an assassin! And if he was an assassin, that meant there were probably records of him somewhere. I broke into a sprint and headed for the nearest train station. The Twin's train was pulled into the station and I boarded it before going through the compartments.

"Evie!" I called before running into the woman herself. She was dressed as elaborate, but efficient as ever. I never expect anything less of Evie. Her appearance is always immaculate. Delicate and ladylike, but also with secret deadly potential.

"Alice!" She exclaimed "Is something wrong?" I looked at her and shook my head.

"No! Of course not!" I said hastily "Do you know about an assassin named Ezio? Might have been part of the a brotherhood in Italy?" Evie gave me a strange look before nodding.

"Yes, he was quite famous." She told me "Jacob and I's father made us study him as children. Of course, I'm the only one who retained any information on the subject. Jacob never paid attention during lessons." She smiled smugly and I felt I neither had the time nor curiosity to know. I didn't have patience for her reminiscing about her being better than Jacob!

"Can you give me something about him?" I asked quickly "A book or something?" Evie thought a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I'm sorry." She apologized. She must of noticed my droop in posture because she put a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"I can see is Henry has one, however." She said. I grinned and hugged her.

"You're a gem, Evie Frye!" I cheered. Evie laughed once before looking at me in curiosity.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked. I smiled mischievously and shrugged.

"Guess you could say he reminds me of somebody."

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry for the long wait! School has kept me busy! Kind of an emotional chapter, huh? Maybe it'll get better for poor Alice. I highly doubt it though, her life is kinda a train wreck. But it's kinda cool she can travel between time periods, even if only the assassins can see her. ALSO WHO ELSE LOVES LEONARDO?! I LOVED HOW THEY PORTRAYED HIM! JUST UGH! SO AMAZING! Do you like the visiting Ezio parts? Should I do more? Any suggestions? Leave a comment to let me know.**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS!**

 **SparleCakeTheUnicorn - Thank you for the character! PM me for the details and we will also figure out how and where she will be used in the story.**

 **CyberSearcher - WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOO ASSASSINS!**

 **thatguy112232 - Yeah, sorry. I've just been so busy. (Follow me on Wattpad Savespot. Shameless self promotion) Speaking of which...**

 **I NEED A BETA READER!**

 **PLEASE PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED! I will send you chapters to go over and bounce ideas off of you.**

 **Remember** **to Follow, Favorite, and Review because science!**

 **BAI! - Savespot**


	26. REVISION NOTICE

Hello!

It's been a long time, but I'm here to tell you I haven't' abandoned this story. I was re-reading it and I decided I'm going to re-write it. Entirely. The newest revised chapter should be up in a bit. I'll just be putting it on this story so you don't have to go through my profile looking for the revision. All new chapters will have *Revision* either in the chapter title or at the top of it. Thank you for your patience as I re-write this story and improve!

-Savespot


End file.
